


Sun of the Night

by Axel_Larin17



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Crossover, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friendship, Guilt, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Out of Character, Romance, Violence, War, the restoration of memory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: До выпускного бала осталось три недели. Твайлайт Спаркл потихоньку к нему готовится, как вдруг во время поездки в город замечает чей-то смутно знакомый силуэт. Сначала девушка от него отмахнулась, но он начинает преследовать её вплоть до того, что в библиотеке Твайлайт слышит чей-то голос: ей нужно кого-то забрать и вернуть домой. Будущая студентка Эвертона начинает расследование, но она даже не представляет, что ей предстоит пережить.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Т.к. работа большая, то погнали по пунктам.
> 
> 1) Арты здесь, есть целый альбом: https://vk.com/larin_axel  
> 2) Частично вдохновился песней [Onsa Media] HaruWei - Sun of the Night (отсюда и название).  
> 3) Кроссовер между фэндомом МЛП и МЛП: Девочки Эквестрии. Отсюда идёт очень сильное, но приближённое к канону AU. Тайм-лайн - финал 9 сезона МЛП. События происходят после лагеря Эверфри.  
> 4) Твайлайт Спаркл (человек) - Сумеречная Искорка (пони). Рэрити (человек) - Рарити (пони). Рэйнбоу Дэш (человек) - Радуга Дэш (пони).  
> 5) Способность обращать у Кризалис - мой внезапно выросший хэдканон.  
> 6) Если я что-то ещё вспомню, я добавлю.
> 
> Приятного прочтения! ^^

До выпускного бала оставалось всего ничего: каких-то три недели, за которые ученики старшей школы Кантерлота должны были оборудовать концертный зал, подготовить программу, определиться с костюмами и закончить целую тысячу мелочей, чтобы последний год их обучения запомнился всем и каждому на всю жизнь! Практически все экзамены были позади, оставалось лишь дождаться результатов и отправить документы в те учебные заведения, куда ещё пока школьники намеревались поступать. А уже потом, когда этот этап останется позади, можно будет сфокусироваться и на выпускном балу.  
Твайлайт Спаркл совершенно ни о чём не волновалась. Она и так знала, что блестяще сдала абсолютно все тесты и что индивидуальная программа школы Эвертон подойдёт ей по всем параметрам. Лето обещало быть просто идеальным! После выпускного бала Твайлайт съездит с родителями в отпуск - путешествие на огромном лайнере совершенно точно станет одним из самых запоминающихся событий в её жизни. А потом, когда придёт ответ из Эвертона, она соберёт вещи и поедет туда… обустроится, вероятно, найдёт себе какую-нибудь подработку на полставки, чтобы можно было работать и учиться одновременно. И всё это под аккомпанемент верного друга, который не оставит её ни за что и никогда!  
\- Я в нетерпении, - пробормотала Твайлайт, мазнув взглядом по грызущему свою косточку пёсику. - А ты, Спайк? Ты ведь поедешь со мной в Эвертон?  
Спайк гавкнул в ответ и усиленно завилял хвостом, соглашаясь с хозяйкой. Преданность, сквозившая в огромных глазах, иногда пугала девушку, но будущая студентка старалась не обращать на эти мысли никакого внимания: Спайк никогда не причинит ей вреда, а всё остальное, по сути, не так уж и важно. Правда?  
\- Что скажешь, если мы сходим с тобой по магазинам? - вдруг воодушевилась Спаркл. - Я ведь так и не занялась выпускным платьем. Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, чего хочу… надо бы посмотреть, что могут предложить наши бутики. Может, меня посетит вдохновение? Как думаешь?  
Спайк снова гавкнул в ответ, и Твайлайт рассмеялась.  
\- Знаю-знаю, малыш! - она поднялась и подхватила с пола потрёпанный временем рюкзак. - Полностью согласна. Признаться, иногда мне кажется, что я жду от тебя какого-то точного ответа, представляешь? - Спайк снова радостно гавкнул и подхватился следом, бросив обмусоленную косточку. - Хах, я бы посмеялась, если бы ты вдруг начал говорить.  
Твайлайт терпеливо дождалась, пока щенок залезет в рюкзак, и закрыла его, рывком дёрнула вверх, наслаждаясь привычной тяжестью за плечами. В последнее время её стали посещать какие-то странные, а иногда даже глупые мысли. С чего вдруг ей захотелось, чтобы Спайк заговорил? Собаки не разговаривают, и это нормально. И пусть лучше у неё будет всего лишь один друг, зато какой - самый настоящий! Спайк всегда рядом, на него можно положиться, а большего и не требовалось.  
Сунув в карман лёгкой курточки несколько купюр, Твайлайт вышла вон, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Здесь, в школе Кантерлота, было необязательно закрывать всё на ключ. В отличие от Кристальной Академии местные студенты не позволяли себе врываться в чужие комнаты без разрешения хозяев и уж тем более там что-то искать. Девушка фыркнула, на секунду закатив глаза: она уже и не помнила, почему когда-то давно решила поступить именно туда. Но ей повезло - давняя подруга и сейчас директор Кристальной Академии, леди Каденс, позаботилась о том, чтобы её юная подопечная получила наилучшее образование из всех. Школа Кантерлота подходила для этой цели идеально.  
Пока Твайлайт спускалась вниз, то едва не налетела на Рэйнбоу Дэш. Восходящая звезда целой спортивной эпохи рьяно мчалась куда-то по своим делам, едва ли замечая вокруг себя других людей. Спаркл ойкнула, пошатнулась, но Рэйнбоу пролетела мимо, даже не извинившись за то, что случайно отпихнула другую ученицу со своего пути. Твайлайт неодобрительно посмотрела ей вслед, потирая ушибленное предплечье, и пошла дальше.  
Всё-таки жизнь - такая удивительная штука! Когда-то давно был период, когда и Твайлайт, и Рэйнбоу, и ещё несколько других девочек общались друг с другом. Спаркл тогда даже считала, что у неё появились друзья. Самые настоящие. У неё - у девчонки, повёрнутой на науке, всецело не умеющей общаться с другими людьми, - появились те, кто принимал её такой, какой она была. И Твайлайт искренне верила в то, что друзья делали её лучше. Они многому научили её, показали мир с другой стороны и даже посвятили в какую-то тайну, доступную далеко не всем. Правда, в какую именно, Твайлайт уже не могла сказать - их компания быстро распалась, и восторг, охватывающий её, когда они были вместе, стремительно перерос в сожаление и попытки забыть то, что кончилось немного плачевно.  
Твайлайт часто думала о том, почему так получилось. Замерев в центральном холле перед стендами с наградами, Спаркл без труда отыскала несколько кубков, которые лично принесла школе Кантерлота во время побед в викторинах регионального уровня. Она редко рассматривала их, но прежнего вдохновения давно уже не испытывала. Глядя на них, особенно на самый первый кубок - с легендарных Игр Дружбы, после которых Твайлайт и оказалась здесь, в школе Кантерлота, - прошло целых сто лет. Тогда жизнь была совершенно другой. И чувства, сжимающие её сердце, тоже были другими.  
Добравшись до улицы и с силой толкнув довольно тяжёлую дверь, Твайлайт выпала в прохладу. Несмотря на то, что на дворе стояла лето, солнца не было. Температура не поднималась выше тринадцати градусов, и часто дул промозглый - как будто осенний - ветер. Уже третий год подряд летом не было легендарной жары, свойственной их городку. Пляжи пустовали, море не прогревалось и орошало песок холодными грязными волнами. Ни капельки не уютно. Спаркл опустила взгляд вниз - с небес на землю - там обнаружилась Флаттершай. Но заметив на себе чужой взгляд, скромная и тихая девушка, опустила голову, занавесившись волосами. Ей никогда не нравилось быть в центре внимания, даже если на неё смотрела такая же зашуганная обществом другая девчонка.  
Твайлайт подняла было руку, чтобы поприветствовать бывшую подругу, но Флаттершай вздрогнула и, прижимая к груди свой рюкзак, бросилась наутёк. Наверное, ей пора было возвращаться в приют для животных, где девушка в последние месяцы добилась невероятного успеха: любовь ко всем живым существам и доброта, что наполняли её сердце, казалось, творили чудеса. Твайлайт грустно улыбнулась ей вслед и побрела к автобусной остановке. Спайк за спиной, кажется, уснул.  
Как же жаль, что на улице стояла такая погода. По новостям передавали, что постоянные тучи были вызваны двумя причинами: во-первых, серьёзными климатическими изменениями, а во-вторых, стремительно вырастающими трубами заводов, которые коптили в голубое небо и невольно лишали простых горожан возможности понежиться под тёплыми лучами.  
Забравшись в автобус, Твайлайт с удобством устроилась у окна. Откинув клапан рюкзака, она лицезрела довольно посапывающего Спайка, и прикрыла его обратно: щенок с утра наигрался от души и теперь восстанавливал силы после довольно бодрого времяпровождения. Девушка прижала рюкзак к себе и задумчиво уставилась в грязное оконное стекло.  
Даже не верится, что уже в сентябре она станет студенткой Эвертона. Ей казалось, что до поступления в следующее учебное заведение ещё столько времени… Что она ещё столько всего сделает, а время пролетело словно по щелчку пальцев. И чем ближе подступал выпускной бал, тем сильнее Твайлайт нервничала. Ей казалось, что как только директриса Селестия произнесла свою последнюю для них речь, детство закончится, и взрослая жизнь распахнёт объятия. Не будет уже беззаботного времяпровождения, совместных посиделок с подружками и ярких мечтаний о том, что ждёт их всех в недалёком будущем.  
Конечно, студенческая жизнь будет по-своему прекрасной, но старшую школу ничто не заменит. Твайлайт с грустью улыбнулась самой себе: может быть, они с девочками уже не были такими подругами как раньше, но она всё равно всегда будет их помнить. Верную своим идеалам Рэйнбоу Дэш, позабывшую друзей и устремившуюся к вершине спортивной карьеры. Скромную и добрую Флаттершай, выбравшую общество животных вместо людей. Великодушную Рэрити, отвернувшуюся от друзей и погрязшую в своих костюмах. Весёлую Пинки Пай, разрывающуюся между всеми учениками и мероприятиями сразу. Честную Эпплджек, теперь каждый раз стыдливо отводящую взгляд, когда на пути попадался кто-то из старых друзей. Твайлайт полюбила их всех, каждую, и теперь не могла просто позабыть то, что когда-то давно их связывало.  
Жаль, что их отношения продержались недолго, но это было счастливое время, и Спаркл ни капли не жалела, что позволила себе окунуться в магию дружбы. Эти месяцы были наполнены чем-то очень тёплым и радостным, отдалённо похожим на солнце. Словно в постоянно серой жизни Твайлайт на какое-то время установилась хорошая погода, и яркое солнце озаряло её путь. Но потом непогода взяла своё, и всё вернулось на прежние круги.  
Девушке показалось, что она задремала, когда автобус подпрыгнул на ухабе. Резко вскинув голову, Твайлайт замерла, затаив дыхание. Они только что проехали пешеходный переход, и на секунду… всего лишь на короткий миг студентке показалось, что незнакомая ей девушка как-то странно улыбнулась. Спаркл не успела рассмотреть, потому что автобус завернул, и незнакомка пропала. Хотя, вероятно, Твайлайт всё это просто показалось. В конце концов, неделя выдалась напряжённой, и девушка действительно могла просто задремать. Хотя глубоко в душе шевельнулось сомнение: это улыбка напомнила ей о чём-то… но о чём?..

Прогулка по магазинам оказалась изматывающей. Твайлайт обессиленно рухнула на мягкий диванчик в знакомом уютном кафе и растеклась по обивке подобно растаявшему мороженому. Ноги устали и теперь измученно ныли. Плечи, казалось, невозможно было расправить, а перед глазами до сих пор скакали то рюши, то блёстки, то ещё что-то необъяснимое. Твайлайт даже на секунду пожалела, что Рэрити с ней больше не разговаривала: у бывшей подруги был талант к таким вещам, и Спаркл с радостью бы позволила ей заняться тем, что у юного модельера получалось лучше всего - подбирать костюмы.  
\- Да-а, Спайк, давно у меня такого не было, - вымученно выдохнула Твайлайт, ожидая свой заказ, - ох, как же давно я не ходила по магазинам. Уже и забыла, что значит постоянно примерять вещи, не забывать о ценах на них, прикидывать, насколько оно подойдёт тебе и предстоящему мероприятию… А-а-а-а! Это ужасно!  
Спайк негромко гавкнул и с любопытством на неё посмотрел.  
\- А самое печальное, - словно не слыша щенка, продолжила Твайлайт, - что я ничего не выбрала! Вроде есть платья, которые мне подходят, но смотрю я в зеркало на себя… и понимаю: что-то не то. Но что?!  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, но Твайлайт не обратила на него никакого внимания. Кивнув официантке, поставившей перед ней чашку ароматного чая и кусочек яблочного пирога, девушка сгорбилась над столом, переживая тяжёлые раздумья.  
\- Ну и ну, какие люди!  
Твайлайт подпрыгнула на диванчике, когда рядом с ней опустилась незнакомая ей девушка. Хотя глядела она на Спаркл так, словно последняя совершенно точно должна была её знать. Но Твайлайт сколько ни рылась в памяти, так и не смогла отыскать заветное имя.  
\- И чего мы тут сидим в гордом одиночестве? - не скрывая сарказма, произнесла незнакомка. Светло-русые волосы с выкрашенными ярко-жёлтыми прядями придавали незнакомке неожиданно загадочный вид. А кривая усмешка на губах, подведённых помадой телесного цвета, не вызывала в Твайлайт доверия.  
\- Что, до сих пор наслаждаешься победой, да? - по другую сторону от Твайлайт опустилась другая юная леди: её синие волосы навевали на Спаркл не самые приятные мысли. И хотя в них не было ничего особенного, почему-то Твайлайт нервничала. Особенно, когда напротив приземлилась третья незнакомка - её бунтарский вид просто вопил о том, что эта дамочка любила нарушать правила и делала это с небывалым удовольствием.  
\- Выкинула нас на помойку, а сама наслаждается жизнью. Как мило, - выплюнула она. - Что скажешь, дорогуша? Где все твои друзья?  
\- Кажется, у неё их нет, - расхохоталась первая, игнорируя косые взгляды. - Прошла любовь, завяли помидоры? Жалкое зрелище.  
\- П-простите, - запнулась Твайлайт, - я не понимаю, о чём речь. Кто вы?  
\- Она нас даже не узнала, - приторно заломила руки синеволосая девчонка, - какая драма! Эй, Адажио, ты не говорила, что всё настолько плохо!  
Троица неожиданно злобно расхохоталась, пока Твайлайт всё теснее прижимала к груди рюкзак с поскуливающим внутри Спайком. Аппетит, как и хорошее настроение, испарились в мгновение ока. Кусок пирога на тарелке вызывал теперь лишь рвотные позывы.  
\- Эй, дорогуша, это не смешно, - та, что отозвалась на Адажио, подсела к ней поближе и угрожающе свела брови к переносице. - Ты сломала нам жизнь, гадкая девчонка. Лишила единственной возможности хоть как-то существовать в этом дряном городишке дальше… ты так просто не отделаешься!  
\- Я впервые вас вижу! - пискнула Твайлайт. - Клянусь, я не знаю вас! Что вам нужно?!  
Адажио несколько секунд злобно сверкала приятно-лиловыми глазами, после чего обернулась к своим подругам:  
\- Сёстры, кажется, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.  
Девушки кивнули и неожиданно взялись за руки:  
\- _Для вашей ярости и ссор хватило пары слов.  
Вы сами создали разлад, откликнувшись на зов.  
И наше заклинание усилили в стократ.  
Здесь правит хаос, - наш король - дороги нет назад._  
Твайлайт с ужасом облизнула сухие губы и отпрянула назад - она не поняла, что именно сделали эти незнакомки, но атмосфера в кафе стала резко неуютной и какой-то даже… пугающей. Сидящие вокруг люди как по команде замолчали, а через несколько томительных секунд начали галдеть, перебивая друг друга. Кто-то почти сразу же перешёл на повышенные тона, другие начали визжать на ультразвуке, а третьи так и вовсе принялись швыряться посудой и едой во все стороны.  
\- Как же приятно… - Адажио с наслаждением вздохнула, - сейчас редко удаётся так качественно посеять раздор. Без наших кристаллов это стало довольно… проблематично.  
Твайлайт промолчала, с силой прижимая к себе испуганного Спайка. Она не понимала, что происходит, но могла поклясться, что ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Во всяком случае, у неё точно. Мрачная атмосфера почти уютно окутала её хрупкое сознание, однако ведьмы (Спаркл про себя сплюнула - она не верила в магию, но всё равно употребила это слово!) откровенно им наслаждались и ни капли не боялись хаоса, стремительно набирающего обороты вокруг.  
\- Не переживай, ты нам нужна в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, - нежно проворковала Адажио. - А теперь с самого начала… Ты спросила, кто мы такие. Неужели запамятовала? Ведь именно благодаря тебе и той рыжей суке мы оказались практически ни с чем.  
\- Или ты каждый день лишаешь других их нужд и просто не помнишь, по чьим головам прошлась? - бунтарка с яростным возгласом вскочила и хлопнула ладонями по столу. - А, стерва?! Мы для тебя никто? Раз ты позабыла наши имена?!  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы! - воскликнула Спаркл. - Простите, но мы даже незнакомы! Перестаньте кричать, вы пугаете меня, - она сжалась ещё сильнее, закрывая Спайка. Щенок испуганно дрожал у неё в руках.  
\- Тихо, сёстры, - осадила негодующих ведьм та, что называла себя Адажио. - Ну-ка, ну-ка, любопытно… Скажи-ка, ты умеешь петь? Какую песню ты со своими подружками исполнила во время битвы музыкальных групп в Кантерлоте?  
\- Я никогда не участвовала ни в каких битвах, - пробормотала Твайлайт. - И пою я очень плохо… честно говоря, математические расчёты даются мне лучше, чем песни.  
\- И что это значит? - синеволосая девчонка брезгливо скривилась. - Сестра? О чём она говорит?  
\- Не думала, что это возможно… - пробормотала Адажио, - хм. Так ты утверждаешь, что мы не знакомы?  
\- Абсолютно, - немного расслабившись, Твайлайт деловито поправила очки, сползшие с переносицы. - Раньше я училась в Кристальной Академии, но там было очень слабо выражено творческое направление, и когда я перешла в школу Кантерлота, то оказалось, что не могу практически ничего. Правда, мы с подругами какое-то время пытались играть на сцене, но это дело быстро сошло на нет, - с грустью добавила она, позабыв о том, перед кем сидела.  
\- Да про что она?! - с негодованием воскликнула синеволосая девушка. - Адажио? Ария?  
\- Заткнись, Соната, - раздражённо рявкнула другая студентка - с необычно-лиловыми волосами, расчерченными ярко-зелёными полосами. - Адажио думает.  
\- Это не та Твайлайт Спаркл, - вдруг прервала их перепалку Адажио. - Вот, почему она нас не узнала. Мы действительно банально не знакомы… любопытно. Я думала, что в этом городе нет эквестрийских двойников.  
\- Каких-каких двойников? - не расслышала Спаркл. - Я не понимаю, о чём вы.  
\- И не надо, - повела плечами главная (или просто самая старшая?) сестра, - это не твоего ума дело. Хотя жаль, что ты сейчас без своей наглой подружки-выскочки… я бы с радостью выцарапала ей её зелёные глаза и повыдёргивала рыжие патлы. Сука!  
Адажио вскочила и со злостью отшвырнула со стола тарелки и солонку. Посуда с грохотом разлетелась вдребезги где-то на полу. Скандал вокруг пошёл по новой. Твайлайт испуганно обернулась, рассматривая ругающихся людей: почему они стали так себя вести? Что эти девочки с ними сделали? Это какой-то гипноз? Или массовый психоз? Но почему тогда сама Спаркл оказалсь вне его влияния?  
\- Нам нечего здесь ловить, - Адажио злобно сверкнула глазами и круто развернулась, - уходим, девочки. Оставим нашу старую новую подружку в одиночестве… От неё никакого толка.  
Они двинулись к выходу, огибая все очаги раздора так, что их словно не замечали. Осколки посуды пролетали мимо, крошки рассыпались спустя секунду после того, как девочки проходили мимо, а гневные вопли, доходящие почти до рукоприкладства, будто бы разбивались о невидимый барьер, окружавший странных посетительниц. Твайлайт выдохнула с облегчением, когда незнакомки ушли, но тут же подскочила: о какой девочке они говорили? У них в школе сроду не было студентов с рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами! Спаркл знала это, потому что занималась создание выпускного альбома. Ей, как человеку, хорошо знакомому с компьютером и другими технологиями, поручили обработать тонну фотографий! Она могла поклясться, что таких студентов не было! Во всяком случае, в выпускном классе. Но и студентов в старшей школе Кантерлота было не слишком много - она наверняка бы увидела где-то кого-то, но почему…?  
\- Подождите!  
Адажио равнодушно обернулась, когда из распалённого ссорами и криками помещения вывалилась потерявшая свою ценность возможность вернуться домой. Твайлайт едва не споткнулась на тротуаре, из-за чего пришлось выпустить Спайка из рук. Благо, тот приземлился на все четыре лапы и бодро встряхнулся.  
\- Стойте! - Спаркл ринулась к ним. - О какой рыжей девочке вы говорили? Кто она?  
\- Да ты реально не в себе, дорогуша, - закатила глаза Ария, отбросив прядь фиолетовых волос себе за спину. - С чего вдруг нам рассказывать тебе о том, кого ты даже не знаешь?  
\- О-о-о, ты не знакома с Сансет Шиммер? - Соната в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью и тут же болезненно ойкнула, когда Адажио залепила ей смачный подзатыльник. - Прости, сестра.  
\- Сансет Шиммер? - переспросила Твайлайт. Глубоко в душе что-то шевельнулось, отозвалось на это имя, но ей никак не удавалось воспроизвести в памяти человека с таким именем. - Вы были знакомы? Вы знаете, где она?  
\- Нет, не знаем и знать не хотим, - огрызнулась рассерженная Адажио. - Мы уходим. А ты убирайся восвояси, дурочка. И молись, чтобы не оказаться рядом с нами снова. Клянусь, мы не оставим от тебя живого места!  
Спаркл испуганно воскликнула, когда Адажио с рычанием резко обернулась, и тень на земле, секунду назад выглядевшая так, как ей полагается, преобразилась в чудовище. Правда, через мгновение мираж исчез, и сёстры, негромко переговариваясь, направились к автобусной остановке. Спаркл обессиленно опустилась на землю - рюкзак выпал из онемевших пальцев, и девушка закусила губу, давя в себе рыдания.  
Только сейчас до неё начало доходить, в какой опасности она оказалась! Если бы массовый психоз, который вызвал такие беспорядки, повлиял на неё, она могла бы пострадать. И даже больше - под удар мог попасть Спайк, и тогда всё стало бы ещё хуже! Как хорошо, что ей удалось избежать таких проблем. Но эти девочки… Твайлайт не чувствовала солёных слёз, стекающих по покрасневшим щекам: Спайк испуганно жался рядом, но когда ведьмы (они не ведьмы, поправила себя Спаркл, просто… загадочные люди!) ушли, он расслабился и теперь тыкался мокрым носом в её ладонь, привлекая к себе внимание. Твайлайт вздрогнула, сбрасывая с себя пелену страха, - люди вокруг начинали косо на неё поглядывать. Пора было возвращаться в общежитие, у Твайлайт накопилось много работы, которую стоило поскорее разложить по полочкам.  
\- Идём, малыш, - утерев щёки, девушка раскрыла рюкзак, и щенок с радостью в него запрыгнул, - мне нужно подумать. Чёрт, я так испугалась… Кто они такие?  
Спайк что-то тихонько проскулил, и Спаркл, покачав головой, поднялась, закинув рюкзак себе за плечи. И тут же вздрогнула, бросив беглый на витрину, возле которой стояла. Ей показалось, или в отражении на секунду мелькнули уже знакомые ей рыжие волосы? Твайлайт с силой протёрла глаза, подняв очки, и снова посмотрела в отражении - но там никого не было.  
\- … вот я и говорю, - дверной колокольчик звякнул, и на улицу вышла единственная и неповторимая красавица старшей школы Кантерлота - Рэрити, - дорогая! Как ты можешь носить такой кошмар? Это же редкостная безвкусица! Где ты её откапала?  
Бредущая за ней девушка - кажется, её звали Коко Поммал, - тут же разразилась заливистым смехом. Рэрити утёрла выступившую в уголке глаза слезу и тут же наткнулась взглядом на взъерошенную, с запачканными коленками, прижимающую к груди потрёпанный рюкзак, а главное заплаканную и перепуганную Твайлайт.  
\- Всё в порядке, дорогуша? - девушка, которая совершенно точно станет королевой выпускного бала, одарила сокурсницу откровенно презрительным взглядом. - Что с тобой? Мне позвонить в скорую? - она потянулась к телефону.  
\- Нет. Прости. Всё хорошо, - Твайлайт шмыгнула носом и, покачнувшись, отвернулась, скрывая своё расстройство. - Извини. Не хотела тебя беспокоить.  
И не дожидаясь ответа, она бросилась в противоположную от удалившихся ведьм сторону. Ей хотелось домой - принять душ, выпить чая в нормальной обстановке и просмотреть полученные фотографии ещё раз: может быть, она что-то упустила? Эта мысль придала ей сил, и Твайлайт постаралась умчаться как можно быстрее.  
Задумчиво глядящая ей вслед Рэрити нахмурилась: глубоко в душе шевельнулось очень странное чувство, которого она не испытывала, казалось, уже много лет. Ей почему-то захотелось броситься за ботаничкой следом и всё-таки предложить свою помощь. В конце концов, они, как минимум, студентки одного учебного заведения, и это уже повод, чтобы помочь тому, кто в этом нуждался. Но девчушка убежала так быстро…  
\- Странная она, - закатила глаза Коко, - как ты могла с ней дружить? Вы ведь такие разные!  
\- Разве мы дружили? - удивилась Рэрити. - Хм, странно. Что-то я не особо помню… ах, да неважно, - отмахнулась она, - слушай дальше!..


	2. II.

Твайлайт предстояло очень много работы. Как только она добралась до комнаты, то закрылась изнутри, выпустила Спайка и бегом бросилась в душ. Стоя под разгорячёнными струями, девушка постепенно успокаивалась: истерика, сковавшая душу парой часов ранее, отступала, позволяя логическому анализу взобраться на вершину сознания. Почувствовав, что она в безопасности, Спаркл принялась размышлять. Столкновение со странными сёстрами всколыхнуло её, но всё было не так страшно. Хотя бы потому, что они дали ей имя, - для начала это очень даже неплохая зацепка. Она собиралась просмотреть все фотографии ещё раз, а также посёрфить в интернете - может быть, эта девушка куда-то перевелась, и Твалайт с ней просто не знакома? Сомнительно, но как вариант - вполне пойдёт.  
Выбравшись из душа и закутавшись в тёплый махровый халат, Твайлайт насыпала Спайку немного сухого корма, подлила чистой воды и уселась за компьютер: отточенным движением водрузив очки на нос, девушка принялась за работу. Фотографии с ошеломительной скоростью замелькали на экране, и Твайлайт сама не заметила, как погрузилась в их изучение. Она детально рассматривала каждый снимок, игнорируя центральные фигуры и сосредотачиваясь на задних фонах - вполне вероятно, что некая Сансет Шиммер мелькнула где-то сзади… Но спустя пару часов утомительной работы, Спаркл пришла только к одному выводу: если эта студентка и была здесь, то явно не в этом году. Потому что на снимках для альбома её не было вообще нигде. Но…  
\- У меня есть идея, - Твайлайт задумчиво закусила кончик ручки, которую вертела в руках, пока делала параллельные пометки в своём блокноте, - надеюсь, никто не подумает, что я прошу о чём-то странном. Как думаешь?  
Девушка обернулась, но Спайк мирно дремал в своей корзинке, изредка подёргивая передней лапкой. Твайлайт несколько секунду смотрела на него, а потом отвернулась, скрывая улыбку, - какой же всё-таки у неё милый щенок. Если бы однажды она не пересилила свой страх и не зашла в ту подворотню, она бы никогда не нашла Спайка и не обзавелась самым классным другом на всём белом свете!  
Вздохнув, Спаркл вернулась к компьютеру и открыла общий чат, где будущие студенты обменивались самыми разными идеями. Хрустнув затёкшими от долгого положения суставами, она застучала по клавишам. Оставалось надеяться, что директор Селестия оценит её идею: организовать показ слайдов с самыми разными фотографиями всех учеников, чтобы вспомнить о тёплых и смешных моментах, которые копились у подростков годами. Конечно, придётся повозиться, чтобы состряпать что-то годное, но Твайлайт была к этому готова: если у других студентов есть ещё какие-то снимки - такие, которые не войдут в фотоальбом, - они могут скинуть ей всё остальное. Часть она пустит на слайды, а другую внимательное изучит. Возможно, загадочная Сансет Шуммар скрывалась где-то в тени.  
К её немалому удивлению ученики старшей школы Кантерлота с оптимизмом поддержали её идею, и Твайлайт попросила их всех прислать ей максимум фотографий к себе на почту. А пока студенты занимались тем, что поднимали старые архивы, Спаркл решила немного размяться. Она переоделась и перед выходом потрепала Спайка по голове, но тот лишь лениво лизнул её ладонь сквозь сон и уплыл обратно в царство Морфея. Ну что же, пусть отдыхает.  
Первым делом Твайлайт отправилась прямиком к директрисе - чем раньше она решит вопрос с показом слайдов, тем лучше. Как ни странно, но директриса Селестия обнаружилась в центральном холле и, выслушав предложение одной из самых блестящих учениц, с энтузиазмом его поддержала.  
\- Это отличная идея, дорогая моя! - воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. - Я как раз подумывала над тем, чтобы добавить к выпускному балу какую-нибудь нотку ностальгии! Невероятно! Ты читаешь мои мысли.  
\- Спасибо, директриса, - смущённо улыбнулась Твайлайт. - Я напишу ученикам, чтобы они поделились своими снимками. И если хотите… ну, может быть, что-нибудь есть у вас? Я бы могла добавить и ваши фотографии в слайд-шоу.  
\- О, чудесно, - окончательно подобрела Селестия, - правда, большинство наших с сестрой снимков находятся в архиве, и если ты хочешь… ты бы могла туда сходить. Может быть, ты найдёшь что-нибудь ещё.  
\- С радостью! - быстрее, чем следовало, воскликнула Спаркл. - В смысле, это отличная идея. Если можно, то я бы хотела.  
\- Хорошо, я дам распоряжение библиотекарю, чтобы она пропустила тебя в архив, - покачала головой директриса. - Только завтра. Сегодня уже поздно. И скоро ужин.  
Твайлайт усиленно закивала головой: хорошо, просто отлично! Она как раз отдохнёт и выспится, а с завтрашнего дня можно и нужно будет продолжить поиски. В архивах наверняка есть что-то такое, что поможет Спаркл в её поисках.  
А вообще директриса была права - девушка настолько увлеклась своими мыслями, что совсем позабыла о времени. В общую столовую постепенно стекались все выпускники, и Спаркл поспешила туда же. Она быстренько перекусит, прихватит что-нибудь для Спайка и вернётся к себе. Правда, у раздаточного столика уже растянулась очередь, и Спаркл, тяжело вздохнув, взяла поднос. Ученики двигались очень медленно, и Твайлайт настолько задумалась, что только с третьего раза услышала, как её кто-то зовёт.  
\- Оу, да? - девушка резко обернулась и больно врезалась локтем в поднос одноклассника. Флэш заливисто рассмеялся, неловко запустив пальцы в волосы. - Прости, Флэш! Я задумалась!  
\- Знаю-знаю, - хохотнул он, - я тебя уже несколько минут зову, но ты плаваешь где-то в бескрайних звёздах космоса… - мальчишка с задорной, но доброй улыбкой жестом показал всю ширину вселенной. - О чём задумалась?  
\- Да так, - смутилась Спаркл, отведя взгляд. - Я кое-что придумала для выпускного бала, и Селестия дала добро. Я теперь в размышлениях, как всё это реализовать.  
\- А поконкретнее? - Флэш зажал поднос под подмышкой. - Вы снова будете петь с Рейнбоу Бумс?  
\- Оу, нет, - скакнувшее было вверх настроение медленно поползло обратно вниз. - К сожалению, нет, но я подумала, что было бы неплохо напомнить всем ученикам о тех моментах, ради которых стоило бы любить старшую школу. Я организую слайд-шоу с фотографиями, так что если есть что-то, чем бы ты хотел поделиться - пожалуйста!  
\- А, я видел твой призыв в чате, - хмыкнул Флэш, - хорошо, я поищу что-нибудь. Отличная, кстати, идея. Раньше такого не было. Я слышал, что обычно все танцуют вальс или поют… но это так…  
\- Обычно? - подсказала ему Твайлайт. - Да, возможно. Хотя в вальсе я не вижу ничего страшного. Это всё-таки традиция.  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами ученик. - Слушай, а ты уже решила… ну, с кем пойдёшь на бал?  
\- Я… - Спаркл резко вздёрнула голову вверх и замерла: что она? Где-то в подсознании крутилась мысль, что вроде бы она знала, с кем пойдёт на бал… но не могла вспомнить, с кем. И это было чертовски странно. Почти невероятно, безумно. - Н-нет, - запнувшись, солгала (ну солгала же, правда???) она. - Нет, мне не с кем идти. И честно говоря, у меня даже платья нет… - девушка грустно улыбнулась. - Я ездила сегодня по магазинам, но ничего не выбрала. Всё такое дорогое и странное. Мне не понравилось.  
\- Ну… а хочешь пойти на бал со мной? - чувствовалось, что Флэш воодушевился. Он заинтересованно переступил с ноги на ногу. - Если хочешь, мы могли бы вместе поискать тебе наряд. У меня тоже нет костюма, а тот, что предлагают родители, ужасен! Даже для меня.  
\- Забавно, - хихикнула Твайлайт, - а знаешь… почему бы и нет? Хотя я удивлена, что у тебя нет подружки. Ну, в смысле, для танцев, - смутилась Спаркл, осознав, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали её слова.  
\- Хах, да ладно! - Флэш дружески хлопнул девчонку по плечу. - Честно говоря, это мне стоит удивляться, почему у тебя нет подружки для танцев. Помнится, ты тесно общалась с какой-то девчонкой… настолько, что ученики всерьёз шутили, что вы на бал пойдёте вместе, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Какая девчонка? - удивилась Твайлайт. - Ты её помнишь? Как её звали?  
\- Без понятия, - пожал плечами Флэш. - Это было несколько лет назад, а она потом куда-то то ли перевелась, то ли уехала. Не знаю, я не вникал. Да и помню её очень смутно, если честно.  
\- И как она выглядела? - насела на него Спаркл. - Пожалуйста, Флэш, это очень важно!  
\- Ладно-ладно! - мальчишка, казалось, немного растерялся. - Ну… она была… - он замялся, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, - чёрт, прости, Твайлайт. Я действительно не помню. А с чего я вообще решил, что вы дружили? Блин, наверное, я перепутал. Извини, - Флэш смущённо склонил голову вбок.  
\- Ничего, - Твайлайт вздохнула и отвернулась: её очередь почти подошла. - Но за приглашение спасибо. Это очень мило, - девушка поправила снова сползшие вниз очки. - Увидимся.  
Как только нужная порция еды оказалась у неё на подносе, Спаркл тут же рванула к самому дальнему столику, подальше от чужих глаз. Правда, почему-то появилось довольно неприятное чувство, что за ней наблюдали. Твайлайт села спиной к общему залу и потянулась к коробочке сока. Ей на плечо легла чья-то ладонь, и Спаркл испуганно взвизгнула.  
\- Ох, прости, дорогая, - Рэрити чуть отступила, - я не хотела тебя напугать. Можно присесть?  
\- Д-да, конечно, - Твайлайт немного подвинулась, и будущая королева выпускного бала с лёгкостью опустилась рядом. - Извини. Я сегодня сильно устала.  
\- Я заметила, дорогуша, - Рэрити едва заметно сморщила носик, ткнув вилкой в лист салата, - ох, какая гадость… Но если я хочу влезть в своё платье, придётся соблюдать диету. Когда уже закончится этот кошмар?  
\- Ты не хочешь идти на бал? - удивился Твайлайт и всё же открыла сок. - Почему?  
\- Хочу, но мне грустно, - Рэрити с ощутимой тоской накрутила на палец с идеально нанесённым на ноготь лаком локон лиловых волос, - старшая школа по-своему прекрасна. Я понимаю, что нас всех ждёт какая-то новая ступень, но… Так не хочется расставаться с этим местом. Как будто ты оставляешь здесь какую-то частичку, которую уже никогда не вернёшь обратно. У тебя нет такого чувства?  
\- Возможно, - удивлённо отозвалась Твайлайт: её смущал тот факт, что Рэрити - первая, кто покинул их компанию, - сама же сейчас к ней пришла. Прямо волшебство какое-то, необъяснимый факт, не поддающийся логическому объяснению. - Слушай… я тут собираю кое-что для показа во время бала. У тебя есть какие-нибудь старые фотографии? Можешь отправить их мне? Я хочу устроить слайд-шоу для всех выпускников и их родителей.  
\- О, отличная идея! - в сиреневых глазах Рэрити вспыхнула заинтересованная искра. - Я посмотрю, что у меня есть.  
Они замолчали, методично поглощая пищу. Каждая думала о своём. Твайлайт боролась с желанием спросить Рэрити о незнакомке - как же её звали? Сансет… да, кажется так. Но имя было двойное или даже тройное, но Твайлайт его уже позабыла. Как так? Сансет… Ш… Шаммер? Нет, как-то по-другому.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? - вырвала её из размышлений Рэрити. - Сегодня днём, когда мы столкнулись в городе. Ты выглядела такой напуганной, что я почти сама испугалась. Что стряслось?  
\- Да ничего, - попыталась улыбнуться Спаркл, однако улыбка вышла косой и абсолютно неправдоподобной. Рэрити с откровенным сомнением покосилась на неё. - Ох… да просто я зашла перекусить в кафе, а там случилось что-то очень странное. На людей как будто напал какой-то массовый психоз, и они все начали громко кричать и ссориться, а потом даже драться! Я еле выскользнула, но, благо, обошлось. До меня уже на улице дошло, как там опасно было на самом деле… Вот я и расплакалась от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Это ужасно, - модельер сжала её плечо в сочувствующем жесте, - я так удивилась, когда увидела тебя. И знаешь… это прозвучит странно, но мне захотелось тебе помочь. Мы ведь когда-то общались, помнишь? Даже дружили какое-то время… а потом наша дружба исчезла… Честно говоря, до сих пор не понимаю, почему. Всё ведь было так хорошо!  
Твайлайт ошарашенно уставилась на одноклассницу, с трудом веря в то, что она слышала. Неужели Рэрити испытывала какие-то смутно похожие чувства? Это точно не было нормальным. Это какая-то патология. Как будто они все позабыли о чём-то важном. О чём-то, что скрепляло их нерушимыми узами.  
\- Но давай не будем о грустном, - встряхнулась Рэрити, - что ты делала в городе? Ходила на какую-нибудь научную выставку? Или, может… на свидание? - девушка ехидно сверкнула глазами и приблизилась к однокласснице. - Я видела, как ты болтала с Флэшем… он явно неравнодушен к твоей скромной персоне. Рассказывай, - Рэрити беззлобно пихнула другую девушку вбок. Твайлайт скомкано ойкнула.  
\- Я искала платье, - выпалила она и тут же смутилась, - просто у меня ничего нет, и я решила поездить по бутикам… Но ничего не выбрала. А Флэш пообещал прислать мне фотографии для слайд-шоу и… он пригласил меня на бал, - Спаркл тут же заткнулась, осознав, что сболтнула лишнего. Но Рэрити только по-доброму улыбнулась ей и даже неловко приобняла, выражая поддержку. Удивительно.  
\- Это чудесно, дорогая! - воскликнула она. - А с платьем… если ты не против, я бы могла кое-что тебе подсказать. У меня как раз осталось несколько рулонов ткани, которые идеально подойдут к твоей коже и волосам. Зайдёшь ко мне завтра? Может быть, я успею подогнать под твой размер пару костюмов и доделать их.  
\- У тебя же море заказов! Не надо! - изумилась Спаркл.  
\- Я почти всё закончила, а новое не принимаю, - отмахнулась Рэрити, - о себе тоже нужно подумать. Другие подождут. Но для тебя… по старой памяти я сделаю исключение. Что скажешь? - девушка довольно улыбнулась и закинула в рот остатки зелёного горошка.  
Твайлайт смутилась, но всё же кивнула: так будет даже лучше. Расплатиться с Рэрити проще, чем с бутиком. И наряд однозначно окажется качественным, в этом Спаркл не сомневалась.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - засобиралась будущая студентка Эвертона, - Спайк, наверное, проголодался. Я пошла. Спасибо за предложение и прости, что я заставила тебя волноваться.  
\- Всё в порядке, - склонила голову вбок Рэрити, - это нормально - заботиться о других. Жаль только, что некоторые не дают этого сделать, - грустно закончила она.  
\- О чём ты? - не поняла её Твайлайт. - Рэрити?  
\- Ни о чём, - вскинулась та, - прости. Мне тоже пора. У меня есть идеи насчёт твоего платья - нужно записать их, пока я не забыла. Увидимся завтра! Я тебе позвоню!  
Рэрити убежала из столовой быстрее, чем Спаркл ожидала. На входе девушка едва не сшибла с ног Эпплджек - ещё одну “бывшую подругу”, которая, правда, отвалилась самой последней. Она единственная, кто как-то пытался поддерживать взаимоотношения со всеми ними, но в итоге это неблагодарное дело пошло прахом. Эпплджек удивлённо ойкнула, провожая сосредоточенную Рэрити долгим и очень внимательным взглядом. Затем она обернулась к Твайлайт, но та успела добраться до стола, куда ставили грязную посуду, оставить там поднос и убежать через другую дверь. День выдался слишком насыщенным, ей снова хотелось закрыться у себя и как следует всё обдумать. А для Спайка она припасла немного хлеба - щенок до невероятного любил нежную мякоть.

***

Следующим днём сразу же после завтрака Твайлайт уверенным шагом направилась к священной обители старой подруги. Рэрити ещё в средней школе оккупировала один из малоиспользуемых классов, где развернула своё мини-ателье. К счастью, большая часть студентов либо ещё отдыхала, либо разошлась по делам, сосредоточенная на предстоящем балу. У дверей Рэрити никого не было, и Спаркл беспрепятственно проскользнула внутрь, предварительно постучавшись. К её немалому удивлению там она увидела Флаттершай, которая практически сразу подорвалась и попыталась улизнуть.  
\- Сядь, - наморщила идеально припудренный носик Рэрити. - Флаттершай, ты нам ни капли не мешаешь! Угомонись. И вообще, может быть, твой взгляд со стороны чем-нибудь даже поможет мне.  
\- Х-хорошо, - запнувшись, девушка села обратно и водрузила на колени свой потрёпанный рюкзачок. Внутри что-то подозрительно зашевелилось, и она поспешила тихо шепнуть туда нечто успокаивающее. После этого одна из самых скромных студенток неуверенно заправила за ухо прядь волос и подняла слегка заинтересованный взгляд на Твайлайт.  
\- Эм… привет, - поздоровалась та, - давно не виделись.  
Флаттершай кивнула, не сумев скрыть смущённой улыбки, из-за чего тут же наклонила голову. Прядь нежно-розовых волос выскользнула из-за уха, завесив её лицо.  
\- Идём, дорогуша, - Рэрити уверенным жестом увлекла бывшую подругу в центр комнаты, - вот, встань тут. Сейчас я покажу тебе пару эскизов, а потом мы что-нибудь выберем. Возможно, тебе понравится что-нибудь из почти готовых платьев.  
\- Как скажешь, Рэрити, - послушно кивнула Твайлайт, - королева тканей здесь ты и только ты, - неуклюже рассмеялась она, однако Рэрити благосклонно кивнула, оценив своеобразную шутку.  
\- Так-с, посмотрим… - девушка обошла пару парт, заваленных рулонами тканей, и выкатила из-за них вешалку на колёсиках, - сначала цвет, потом фасон… - забормотала она, погрузившись в какие-то свои расчёты.  
Спаркл стянул на пол рюкзак и неуверенно обхватила себя руками, бессмысленно рассматривая тонны одежды, тканей и аксессуаров. Честно говоря, её с самого утра тянуло в библиотеку, в архив, доступ к которому директриса Селестия обещала ей дать. Желание выяснить правду настолько прочно укоренилось в её сознании, что Твайлайт даже не думала выпускаться, не разобравшись в сложившейся ситуации. Она интуитивно чувствовала, что если не решит эту головоломку, то уже никогда не найдёт прежнего покоя. Время поджимало, стоило поторопиться. Но раз она обещала Рэрити…  
\- Я слышала, ты собираешь фотографии, - еле слышно прошелестела Флаттершай, подняв заинтересованный взгляд на юного гения. - Если хочешь, я могла бы… у меня есть пара снимков.  
\- С радостью, - бездумно откликнулась Твайлайт, - для показа фото-слайдов подойдёт всё, что угодно. Я пока только собираю материал, до монтирования ещё далеко, так что давай.  
Чувствовалось, что Флаттершай улыбнулась. Какое-то время они молчали, а тишина прерывалась разве что недовольными возгласами Рэрити.  
\- Мне вот интересно, - вдруг молвила Спаркл, - мы ведь когда-то дружили. Причём довольно близко. Почему вдруг наши пути разошлись?  
Тихо шепчущая что-то себе в рюкзак Флаттершай испуганно вскинула голову, в недоумении уставившись на другую девушку. Рэрити также нахмурилась, вынырнув из-за вешалки с нарядами.  
\- Я помню, что мы даже пели. У нас была своя группа, и это одно из самых лучших моих воспоминаний о школе… но что случилось потом? - Твайлайт внимательно посмотрела сначала на модельера, а потом на будущего почти-ветеринара.  
\- М-м… затрудняюсь сказать, - закатила глаза Рэрити. - Просто иногда так случается: пути расходятся, и уже ничего не поделать. Видимо, мы оказались слишком разными, раз наша дружба… гм, иссякла, - с трудом подобрала она наиболее верное слово.  
\- А жаль, - сочувственно пробормотала Флаттершай. - Я была счастлива, по-настоящему счастлива, когда мы собирались все вместе. Нам всегда было что обсудить…  
\- Особенно после того, как ты перевелась к нам в класс, - неожиданно тепло улыбнулась Рэрити, подходя к однокласснице с переливающимся нежно-лиловым топом на бретельках, - надень-ка это и вот это, - следом Твайлайт в руки впихнули двухцветную юбку, - должно выйти неплохо.  
Пока Спаркл возилась за ширмой, Флаттершай задумчиво накручивала на палец прядь волос. Когда девушка, неуверенно оттягивая юбку пониже, выбралась обратно в свет, Рэрити решительным жестом посадила одежду так, как требовалось, после чего отошла и критично её осмотрела.  
\- У меня где-то был красивый ремешок… и ещё можно что-нибудь на шею, - пробубнила она, - сейчас посмотрю…  
\- Ха. Игры Дружбы, - Твайлайт сама не заметила, с каким теплом улыбнулась, вспомнив их первое знакомство. - Весёлое было время. По-моему, я уже тогда собиралась поступать в Эвертон, но после состязаний передумала. Правда, не могу вспомнить, почему.  
\- Глупышка, - Рэрити вернулась к ней и водрузила на шею тонкое ожерелье с крупным камнем посредине, - ты что-то путаешь. Ты пришла к нам гораздо раньше. Мы тогда только начинали учиться в средней школе, и ты была довольно забавной, хах.  
\- Прости, Рэрити, но я совершенно точно уверена, что впервые мы встретились на Играх Дружбы, - удивилась Твайлайт. - Всю начальную школу и пару лет средней я работала над тем, чтобы экстерном сдать выпускные экзамены и как можно раньше уехать учиться в Эвертон, - добавила она, смущённо пожав плечами и с сомнением покосившись на красивую побрякушку у себя на шее. Тугая нитка неприятно впивалась в кожу, и девушку в мгновение ока показалось, что кто-то пытался её задушить. - Рэрити, пожалуйста… не могу дышать!  
\- Ой, прости, - Рэрити ослабила хватку и перезакрепила крючок на самое последнее звено. - Лучше?  
\- Да, спасибо, - откашлялась Твайлайт. - Так вот… я пришла к вам…  
\- Я нашла, - тихо прервала их размышления Флаттершай и поспешила добавить, - ну, фотографию с тех времён. Смотрите. Твайлайт, ты ведь была с нами.  
Она поднялась и подошла к старым подругам, протянув им телефон. На экране вся их честная компания широко улыбалась и обнималась. Фото, кажется, сделано было с сэлфи-палкой, поскольку все шестеро влезли в кадр.  
Мягко говоря, Твайлайт испытала довольно странные чувства, рассматривая несколько похожих друг на друга изображений. Рэрити, Флаттершай, Эпплджек, РЭйнбоу Дэш, Пинки Пай и она собственной персоной. Улыбающиеся как старые знакомые, прошедшие вместе через огонь, воду и медные трубы. Если смотреть на фотографию невнимательно, то могло показаться, что там всё было хорошо и даже слишком. Но Твайлайт никогда не изучала предметы и данные поверхностно. Ей хватило пары минут, чтобы осознать, что конкретно беспокоило её там.  
\- Это не я, - резюмировала она, наконец. - Да, мы похожи, но это другая девушка.  
\- Это ты, Твайлайт, - нахмурилась Рэрити, закусив кончик наманикюренного ногтя, - кто же ещё? Вы как две капли воды похожи.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнула та, - похожи. Но это не я. Как у капель воды внутренняя структура разная, так и у нас с ней есть отличия. Например, у неё распущенные волосы и…  
\- Ну захотелось тебе побыть красавицей, что такого? - закатила глаза модельер.  
\- … она без очков, - проигнорировала её реплику Твайлайт. - Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я ношу очки с самого детства. И я никогда - слышишь? - никогда не пользовалась линзами. За ними нужен особый уход, а все мои силы всегда уходили на учёбу и исследования. Мне было банально не до того. Поэтому я могу сказать только одно: да, мы похожи, но это не я. Я познакомилась с вами только на Играх Дружбы.  
В комнате повисло напряжённое молчание. Все трое задумчиво переглядывались друг с другом, не в силах прийти к какому-то единому решению. Как ни странно, но тишину нарушила Фалаттершай.  
\- Может быть, - склонив голову вниз, пробормотала она, - нам стоит спросить других девочек? Ну, ЭйДжей или Пинки, например?  
\- Хм… а это дельная мысль, - поддержала её Спаркл, продолжая методично пролистывать фотоснимки. Вдруг её взгляд зацепился за то, что многие часы тревожило её душу. - Флаттершай? - позвала она подругу.  
\- Что такое? - изумлённо вскинула брови та, едва не подпрыгнув на месте.  
\- А что это такое? - Твайлайт повернула к ней экран. - Когда это было? И что там происходит?  
До этого молчавшая Рэрити подошла к Флаттершай сзади и тут же изумлённо распахнула рот, прикрыв его узкой ладонью.  
\- Ничего себе… какая красота! - восхищённо выдохнула она. - Но… я не помню, чтобы мы делали что-то подобное.  
Флаттершай пролистнула ещё пару фотографий, и Спаркл снова её тормознула.  
\- Подождите, а это кто? - опешила будущая студентка Эвертона. С экрана телефона на неё смотрели три знакомых лица. Те самые девушки, которые устроили бардак в кафе и попытались устроить ей там сцену. Это поразило Твайлайт даже больше, чем снимок, на котором вся их группа парила в воздухе с музыкальными инструментами, окружённая неповторимой аурой тепла и любви, распахнув широкие крылья и пробирая чем-то немыслимым даже сейчас, спустя столько лет.  
\- Адажио Даззл, Ария Блейз и Соната Даск, - Рэрити, кажется, передёрнуло. - Противные девчонки, - призналась она. - У нас тогда был конкурс - битва музыкальных групп. Господи… сколько они крови нашей выпили, - поморщилась девушка.  
\- Страшные девочки, - согласно закивала Флаттершай. - Из-за них наши друзья постоянно стали ссориться. Кажется, тогда даже мы едва не разругались… Но в конце магия дружбы победила! - радостно воскликнула она и тут же испуганно зажала себе рот, словно сказала что-то запретное.  
\- Повтори-ка, - круто обернулась к ней Твайлайт. - Что ты там сказал про магию?  
\- В конце… магия дружбы… п-победила? - стремительно теряя связь с реальностью, Флаттершай осела на пол. Рэрити вовремя подхватила её под руки и помогла добраться до стула. - Я… я не понимаю. Почему у меня в груди зреет какое-то очень странное чувство?  
Спаркл была с ней согласна на все сто, а то и больше, процентов. Всё, что происходило вокруг в течение последних нескольких дней, начинало складываться в какую-то общую картинку. Не хватало буквально пары пазлов, чтобы сложить изображение и увидеть, наконец, причину беспокойства. И то, что не только Твайлайт оказалась подвержена этому необычному влиянию, лишь подкрепляло её уверенность и решимость отыскать разгадку.  
\- Если вы не против, девочки, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотала Твайлайт, - я переоденусь и побегу в архив. Мне очень срочно нужно кое-что посмотреть. Не могли бы вы сделать для меня кое-какое одолжение?  
\- Всё, что угодно, моя дорогая, - Рэрити не глядя махнула себе куда-то за спину. - Мне не нравится то, что происходит, и я хочу точно знать, что перед Выпускным балом не появится очередной монстр, от которого придётся спасать весь мир, - фыркнула она и тут же стушевалась: - Погодите-ка… зачем я это сказала?  
\- Вот именно, Рэрити, - покачала головой Спаркл, успевшая облачиться в привычную для неё одежду и заколоть волосы на затылке, - вот именно. И я собираюсь выяснить, что происходит. У меня такое чувство, что я что-то забыла. Что-то очень важное. И пока я здесь, я должна во всём разобраться.  
\- Мы должны, - твёрдо одёрнула её модельер. - Мы должны, Твайлайт. Может, наша дружба и распалась на кусочки, но она не исчезла совсем. И если я могу тебе чем-то помочь, я готова.  
\- Поговорите с остальными девочками, - попросила старых новых подруг Спаркл. - Есть ли у них что-то странное? Может быть, такие же фотографии? А я попытаюсь поискать ответы в архиве.  
\- Может быть… встретимся вечером где-нибудь? - робко предложила Флаттершай. - Я могу приготовить клубничные коктейли.  
\- Замечательно, - хлопнула в ладоши Рэрити, - это отличная идея, Флаттершай!  
\- Напишите мне, когда определитесь с местом сбора, ладно? - Твайлайт уже стояла на пороге, поправляя лямку рюкзака. - Я в архиве. Увидимся позже.  
Она стремительно выскочила вон и решительным шагом направилась к библиотеке. В душе кипела стальная решимость найти то, что тревожило сердце и разум. И Спаркл не собиралась отступать. Один раз она оступилась. В этот раз всё будет по-другому.


	3. III.

В архиве время пролетело незаметно: Твайлайт обрадовалась, когда библиотекарь отвела её в мало используемое помещение. Включив несколько настенных абажуров, женщина строго велела одной из самых лучших учениц соблюдать все правила обращения со старыми книгами, газетными вырезками, плёнками и фотоальбомами, после чего гордо удалилась к своему рабочему месту. Переведя дух, Спаркл собралась с силами и решительным шагом направилась к стенду с фотографиями: в обычное время она бы с радостью зарылась и в книги, и во всё остальное, но сейчас её интересовало нечто особенное. Может быть, нужно было поднять сводки прошлых лет, когда их компания ещё собиралась вместе? С этого можно хотя бы начать. Кивнув самой себе, девушка принялась изучать чётко очерченные чёрным маркером ящики.  
Исследование затянулось, и чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Твайлайт чувствовала, что здесь что-то было не так. Одно ей удалось подтвердить совершенно точно: в средней школе Кантерлота некоторое время училась студентка, невероятно похожая на неё саму. Её звали Сумеречная Искорка, и в первое время она оставляла после себя очень, гм, неоднозначные впечатления. Твайлайт с интересом вчитывалась в пометки школьного фотоальбома, заполненного неким Трендерхуфом. Каталог бывших студентов показал, что он в то время заканчивал старшую школу и, соответственно, выпускался. Сейчас его место заняли немного глуповатые, но довольно добрые по характеру Снипс и Снейлс. Толку от них было мало, но вот Трендерхуф свою работу выполнял на отлично.  
Под каждой фотографией юноша оставлял очень подробные заметки с описанием происходящих событий. Листая толстые страницы, девушка не заметила, как начала обкусывать кожу с губ. Снова всплыла её дурацкая привычка, от которой она никак не могла отделаться. Когда на неё нападало волнение и желание понервничать, от губ могло остаться кровавое мессиво. Но если Твайлайт не изменяла память (а в этом она уже не была так уверена), кому-то удалось её отучить. Во всяком случае, в последнюю пару лет она не замечала, чтобы начинала отдирать кожу, а потом сплёвывать в салфетку кровавые разводы. Это беспокоило её.  
Однако девушка снова вернулась к фотографиям. На глаза попались ещё несколько снимков, на которых была запечатлена её загадочная близняшка. Спаркл слышала о таком явлении, как двойники, но никогда не сталкивалась с ним в открытую. Видимо, Сумеречная Искорка была почти полнейшей её копией. Они различались разве что причёсками да плохим зрением. Хотя, если верить фотоснимкам, Искорка плохо обращалась с компьютером и предпочитала печатать, держась на расстоянии и неуверенно тыкая по кнопкам одним пальцем. Твайлайт невольно рассмеялась и принялась рассматривать историю средней школы Кантерлота дальше.  
Улыбка спала с её губ, когда на фотоснимке в полный рост перед ней предстало то, чему ей уже несколько дней не удавалось подобрать название. Рыжие с ярко-жёлтыми выкрашенными прорехами волосы развевались на ветру. Гордый стан, готовый лицом к лицу встретиться с любыми трудностями, с широко развёрнутыми плечами. Крепко сжатые кулаки, способные пробить любой барьер ради достижения своих целей. И гневный взор бирюзового цвета глаза. Последнее поразило Твайлайт в самую душу. Она не верила самой себе, рассматривая довольно чёткую фотографию с изображением девушки, которую умудрились заснять в какой-то очень важный для неё момент. Плотно сжатые губы и взгляд, не обещающий ничего хорошего. Выражение лица незнакомки пугало, но в то же время Спаркл ощутила в себе странное шевеление, которому раньше не придавала значения. Она знала эту девушку, но почему-то никак не могла её вспомнить. Словно какой-то барьер мешал ей заглянуть в свою память и выяснить, наконец, в чём было дело.  
Пролистав ещё несколько страниц, Твалайт с сожалением осознала, что больше эта девушка нигде не фигурировала. Хотя если верить заметка Трендерхуфа, то на Осеннем балу, когда Сумеречная Искорка впервые появилась в школе, именно с этой рыжей дамочкой они и боролись за титул принцессы. Получается, всё началось именно тогда? Той осенью, после которой вся их компания и сплотилась впервые?  
Чуть подумав, Спаркл сфотографировала фотоснимок, чтобы иметь у себя хоть какое-то доказательство того, что она не сходит с ума. Если она права, и эта девушка имеет какое-то отношение к происходящему, то нужно выяснить, кто она. А раз она запечатлена на фотографиях, значит, она училась здесь. Уж кто-то точно должен помнить её. Найти бы фотографа, но это невозможно. Никаких подписей на этот счёт не было, но… а что если связаться с самим Трендерхуфом? Какова вероятность, что он вспомнит её? Может быть, он и делал сами снимки? Конечно, не факт, но вдруг? Или он знал того, кто запечатлел в истории школы Кантерлота прекрасную и одновременно пугающую незнакомку?  
Убрав альбом на место, Твайлайт достала следующий. Там она снова наткнулась на уже знакомое ей Трио Даззлингс. Адажио, Соната и Ария. Три девчонки, всколыхнувшие мирок их школы настолько сильно, что их выгнали оттуда со скандалом, если верить заметкам бывшего ученика. Спаркл снова нашла на фотографиях Сумеречную Искору и также сфотографировала её. Девочки точно должны понимать, что они с Твайлайт разные люди. Или же… разве не это удивило её, когда она только перевелась сюда после Игр Дружбы? Что девочки приняли её с распростёртыми объятиями. Так, словно знали её много лет. Не в этом ли крылась причина их необъяснимого на тот момент поведения?  
Твалайт всегда удивлялась, как им удалось подружиться так легко. Кажется, она нашла ответ на этот вопрос. Девочки, судя по всему, просто не задумывались об этом, но не отсюда ли росли корни вставшей проблемы? Хм, а возможно ли найти эту Сумеречную Искорку? Раз они с рыжей незнакомкой были в школе в одно время, она также могла знать её и рассказать что-то, чего Твайлайт пока не понимала.  
Битву музыкальных групп записали на видео, и диск хранился в другом отсеке. Спаркл поставила в голове заметку обязательно их просмотреть. Там тоже могло быть что-нибудь. Долистав альбом, она уже почти закрыла его, когда увидела ещё один интересный кадр: на нём гневно сверкали глазами трио Даззлингс. Но их тени, падающие на сцену от света софитов и прожекторов, исказились. И вместо привычных человеческих силуэтов из глубин тьмы на девушку взирали три явно древние тени. Искажённые неподдельной злобой скалившиеся морды вызывали у Твайлайт неприятное чувство дурноты. Она щёлкнула их и поспешила закрыть альбом. Вернув его на место, будущая студентка Эвертона перевела дыхание и потянулась за следующим альбомом.  
К её немалому удивлению оказалось, что в следующем году на фотоснимках запечатлевали уже её. Как раз проходили Игры дружбы, на которых Кристальная Академия соревновалась со школой Кантерлота. Самые разные соревнования, начиная от решения головоломок и заканчивая спортивными состязаниями. Твайлайт с невероятным теплом погрузилась в воспоминания: когда десятиборье подходило к концу, им с соперником предстояло решить очень сложное математическое уравнение. На всё это дело давалось ограниченное количество времени, и Спаркл удалось принести своей школе победу. Правда, она в упор не помнила, с кем состязалась. Может быть, девочки подскажут ей? Уж они-то должны знать, кто представлял школу Кантерлота в решающем поединке?  
На следующем фотоснимке Спаркл обнаружила себя и Эпплджек. Добродушно улыбаясь, ЭйДжей объясняла ей, как правильно стрелять из лука. В отличие от студенток, с которыми Твайлайт тогда училась, именно Эпплджек оказала ей немыслимую поддержку, которая и помогла девушке попасть в цель и не проиграть в спортивных состязаниях. А потом… Твайлайт снова закусила губу, сцарапывая и без того израненный слой кожи: она помнила, что была мотокросс, но случились какие-то непредвиденные обстоятельства, из-за которых, если она права, директриса Синч попыталась спустить школу Кантерлота вон и забрать победу себе. Но что тогда случилось?  
Ответ пришёл вместе с новым снимком. Девушка почти бездумно листала фотоальбом, вспоминая, однако вопросов с каждый шелестом страницы становилось всё больше. Автор фотографии запечатлел два разномастных пятна: одно было ярким-ярким, словно луч солнца, что зовёт за собой, а второе - тёмным, мрачным, похожим на грозовое облако, способное обрушить всю свою мощь на землю внизу. В центре пятен явственно проступали силуэту, но настолько слабо и плохо, что даже очки с хорошими линзами не помогли Твайлайт определить, кто там был. Что тогда произошло? Кто эти двое?  
Голова начинала болеть от наплыва информации, и Спаркл решительно захлопнула альбом. Потом, правда, ещё подумав, она сделала копию снимка и убрала телефон. Хватит с неё снимков, тем более, что уже так поздно! Пришло смс-сообщение от Рэрити, что они собираются в одном из бутиков родителей Рэрити: к тому времени все посетители уже уйдут, а у них будет возможность обсудить всё без лишних глаз и ушей.  
Девушка поднялась со своего места и вернулась к стендам с фотоальбомами. Вернув его на место, она с сомнением посмотрела на следующий. Сначала ей захотелось закрыть охранное стекло и попытаться отыскать видеозапись с Битвы музыкальных групп, но шестое чувство, тревожно сжавшее сердце, заставило её раскрыть следующий… Это был тот же год, когда проходили Игры Дружбы, однако на снимках запечатлевались совсем другие кадры. И они были очень хорошо знакомы самой Твайлайт.  
Она всегда с невыразимым теплом вспоминала поездку в лагерь Эверфрии. И хотя неделька тогда выдалась очень насыщенной, Спаркл ни капли не жалела, что согласилась на небольшое путешествие. Она помнила, как они с девочками строили причал для лодок, который одновременно с радостью осадила Рэрити, настояв на модном показе. Эпплджек, помнится, много ворчала, но совершенно спокойно таскала толстые брёвна, служившие опорой. А Пинки Пай, весело смеясь, постоянно взрывала фейерверки - или это было что-то другое? Твайлайт пожала плечами, погружаясь в тёплые мысли. Рэйнбоу Дэш носилась тогда как угорелая. В буквальном смысле. А Флаттершай быстро нашла общий язык с местными зверюшками. И ещё там был он - Тимбер Спрус. Твайлайт сама не заметила, как покраснела, вспомнив молодого человека, почти сразу же покорившего её сердце.  
Выпускница школы Кантерлота с нежностью обвела контур его лица на фотоснимке, где запечатлели весь их отряд. Воспоминания всплывали слишком легко. И то, как смотрел на неё Тимбер. Как он шутил, как приглашал её танцевать. Правда, Твайлайт тогда ему почему-то отказала, но на душе всё равно оставалось светло. Может быть, они тогда даже поцеловались. Впервые в жизни самой Спаркл: она всегда бросала все свои силы исключительно на исследования и учёбу, а там у неё получилось раскрыть себя с совершенно новой стороны.  
Твайлайт прикрыла глаза, скромно улыбаясь. Они с Тимбером уединились после дискотеки у реки, где было чуть прохладнее. Ночной лес негромко шелестел, пока вдали гремели басы их импровизированной группы. Кажется, Эпплджек с Рэрити тогда тоже очень сильно сблизились. Им всем было так хорошо и тепло. А губы Тимбера, накрывшие её собственные, подарили ей незабываемый поцелуй… Твайлайт осторожно открыла глаза и опешила: зелёные глаза Тимбера Спруса стремительно обретали бирюзово-голубоватый оттенок, а короткие волосы вспыхнули рыжим пламенем. И вместо мальчика, запавшего ей в душу, осознала Твайлайт, с ней у реки сидела девочка. Девочка, чьё имя выпало из памяти, но чьи прохладные руки как наяву сжимали её собственные.  
“ _Найди её, - прошептал ветер чужим голосом, - верни её домой, Твайлайт._ ”  
Спаркл пошатнулась и, закатив глаза, сползла на пол, лишаясь чувств.

В себя девушка пришла в библиотеке. Над головой вместо настенных абажуров подмигивал такой знакомый ей свет жёлтых ламп под потолком. Стоило ей пошевелиться, как рядом возникла обеспокоенная библиотекарша. Мисс Чирайли на пробу пощёлкала перед её лицом пальцами, проверяя реакцию.  
\- Вы бы поберегли себя, дорогая моя, - проворковала она. - Там действительно очень душно. Надо хоть иногда выходить подышать свежим воздухом! Если бы не ваша подруга, я бы пришла проведать вас только через пару часов! Вы представляете, что могло случиться за это время?! - она гневно упёрла руки в бока.  
\- Д-да, простите, мисс Чирайли, - пробормотала Твайлайт и с трудом села на мягком диванчике. - Я… я засиделась. Моё исследование… увлекло меня, и я совсем… потеряла счёт времени… - сникла девушка, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова.  
\- Отдохните немного, а потом возвращайтесь к себе, - посоветовала ей библиотекарь. - Вы очень бледны, юная мисс, вам нужно как следует отдохнуть! Эти экзамены… ох, кто их придумал? - молодая учительница, ворча себе под нос, удалилась в сторону архива. Видимо, чтобы всё закрыть.  
Твайлайт долго смотрела ей вслед, не до конца осознавая себя, и резко подскочила, когда ей на плечо легла чья-то рука.  
\- Потише, ковбой! - воскликнула Эпплджек. - Это я.  
\- Ох, ЭйДжей… - Спаркл неожиданно крепко обняла её. - Спасибо, я… я действительно так долго была там?  
\- Да, типа того, - смущённая такой сменой настроения, пробормотала Эпплджек. - Рэрити назначила сбор ещё час назад, но ты не пришла. Мы хотели тебя подождать, а потом отправились искать. Она сказала, что ты, наверное, будешь в архиве, вот я и решила первым делом сходить сюда. Мы с мисс Чирайли нашли тебя без сознания рядом с альбомами. Что случилось? Тебе резко поплохело? Что-нибудь принести? У меня есть только яблочный морс, но…  
\- Всё хорошо, - прервала возбуждённую тираду Спаркл. - Где мои вещи?  
\- Всё здесь, - ЭйДжей кивнула на рюкзак у её ног. - Может, перенесём встречу? Думаю, девочки поймут, если тебе нехорошо.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо оборвала её Твайлайт, - нам нужно поговорить. Немедленно. У меня есть вопросы, и я хочу отыскать на них ответы. В моей… в нашей жизни слишком много пробелов, и я намерена их восстановить.  
Эпплджек некоторое время молча рассматривала сосредоточенное лицо бывшей подруги, но в конце концов кивнула и подхватила её рюкзак.  
\- Пойдём, - она потянула девушку за собой, - я позвоню Пинки. Думаю, мы встретимся там же, где и планировали.

Когда девочки переступили порог бутика, напряжённое молчание, казалось, только сгустилось. Рэрити подскочила к Твайлайт и помогла ей добраться до ближайшего диванчика. Задвинутые шторы создавали какую-то мистическую обстановку, но в компании старых подруг Спаркл было даже как-то комфортно. Не хватало, правда, Спайка. Малыш и так весь день просидел в одиночестве… надо будет завтра вывести его погулять.  
\- Ну наконец-то все в сборе, - язвительно протянула Рэйнбоу Дэш. - Я уж думала, мы тут помрём, пока дождёмся кого-то, - она раздражённо стряхнула с глаз полосатую чёлку.  
\- Ей стало плохо! - гневно огрызнулась модельер. - Не видишь что ли дальше своего носа?  
\- Ты на кого бочку гонишь? - поднялась на дыбы спортсменка. - Я, между прочим!..  
\- Тихо! - окрик Твайлайт разом осадил едва не разгоревшийся скандал. - Девочки, пожалуйста… мы должны это обсудить. В спокойной обстановке. Рэйнбоу, - обратилась она к бывшей подруге, - если всё окажется чушью, я больше не побеспокою тебя. Это я попросила Рэрити и Флаттершай созвать вас всех. Потому что хочу кое-что спросить.  
\- И раз ты пришла, значит, догадываешься, о чём пойдёт речь, - подметила Рэрити, скрестив руки на груди. Но почти сразу же она опустила их вниз и виновато поджала губы: - Извини. Я не хотела на тебя кричать. Просто переволновалась, когда ЭйДжей сказала, что Твайлайт стало плохо в библиотеке.  
Спаркл заметила, как девушки переглянулись, но Рэрити тут же отвела взгляд в сторону, не позволяя давней симпатии сформироваться вновь. Эпплджек старательно сохраняла спокойствие, а потому сделала вид, что не заметила этого жеста. Жеста, явно ударившего её в самое сердце.  
\- Итак, - когда все девушки расселись, а Флаттершай угостила их обещанным коктейлем, Твайлайт принялась за рассказ.  
Первым делом она показала им снимки Сумеречной Искорки и подняла один из главных вопросов: кто эта девочка, если сама Спаркл пришла к ним лишь спустя два года? Затем она показала снимок с трио Даззлингс и их жуткими тенями. Рейнбоу Дэш привычно закатила глаза и фыркнула, что это просто разыгравшееся воображение. Спаркл кивнула, а потом попросила у Флаттершай тот снимок, на котором они парили, окружённые невероятным сиянием, распахнув цветастые крылья. Так возник второй вопрос: что именно случилось на Битве музыкальных групп?  
Затем, как думала Твайлайт, она перешла к самой интересной части: Игры Дружбы, после которых девушка окончательно приняла решение перевестись из Кристальной академии в школу Кантерлота. На вопрос о том, с кем она решала математическое уравнение, девочки ответить не смогли. Как и объяснить, что за диаметрально противоположные пятна сошлись в борьбе в воздухе прямо на глазах у всех студентов.  
\- У меня есть мысль, кто может нам помочь, но я не знаю, как к ней подступиться, - призналась Спаркл, когда закончила рассказывать о своём исследовании. - Есть ещё один снимок… и мне кажется, что если нам удастся выяснить, кто этот человек, мы найдём ответы на все вопросы.  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Спаркл показала им самый главный кадр… Тот самый, на котором леди с рыжими волосами гневно взирала на фотографа. Девочки сгрудились вокруг её телефона, с недоумением рассматривая снимок.  
\- Это… - Рэйнбоу осеклась. - Она кажется мне знакомой, но я никак не могу вспомнить, как её звали. Помню только, что противная и вредная девчонка была. Вечно лезла со своим мнением, когда не просили.  
\- А по-моему, она была очень доброй, - тихо возразила Флаттершай. - Мне кажется, она нас не обижала. Может, наоборот, даже защищала… правда, не могу вспомнить, почему я так думаю.  
\- Если бы стиль ей подбирала я, я бы точно запомнила такую девчонку, - покачала головой Рэрити. - Но нет… ни единой мысли.  
\- И она не любила дискотеки, - огорчилась Пинки, накручивая на палец прядь ярко-розовых волос. - Я всегда приглашала абсолютно всех, но она… она не приходила. Интересно, почему? У меня ведь так весело! - в подтверждении своих слов девчонка достала из сумки хлопку и с грохотом дёрнула за хлястик.  
\- Убирать сама будешь, - выплюнула конфетти Рэрити, - мои родители не потерпят здесь такого бардака!  
\- Да без проблем, - рассмеялась Пинкамина Пай и, напевая себе под нос какую-то забавную песенку, резво задвинула рассыпавшиеся конфетти куда-то под ковёр, пока будущая хозяйка магазина отвлеклась на фотографию.  
\- У меня возникает очень двоякое чувство, когда я смотрю на неё, - призналась Эпплджек. - Я точно знала её, по-моему, мы вместе ходили на историю, но…  
\- Как будто провал в памяти, да? - подсказал Твайлайт. Девочки синхронно подняли головы, с недоверием глядя на неё. - У меня тоже. Но я не понимаю, почему. Что такого случилось, что мы все позабыли о ней? И самое интересное, что её почти нет на снимках!  
\- Точно… вот почему ты стала собирать фотографии, я права? - неожиданно озарило Рэрити. - Чтобы поискать эту леди? Мало ли, кто мог сфотографировать её хотя бы мельком.  
\- Именно, - кивнула Твайлайт. - Конечно, слайд-шоу я тоже сделаю, но это… эм, прикрытие? - она неловко усмехнулась и тут же посерьёзнела вновь. - Что-то меня беспокоит в ней, и я хочу понять, что. Это может показаться вам странным, но что-то мне подсказывает, что только вместе мы сможем найти ответ на вопрос о том, что стряслось.  
\- Может, покажем фотографию директрисе Селестии или зам.директору Луне? - предложила ЭйДжей. - Они нечасто принимают студентов и явно должны их помнить. Ну или хотя бы посмотреть в картотеке по личным делам. Информация обо всех учениках хранится какое-то время.  
\- Пять лет, - прошелестела Флаттершай. - Я как-то помогала Луне с переносом личных дел в её кабинет, вот она и рассказала… - девушка робко смолкла, когда поняла, что все смотрят на неё.  
\- Я могу порасспрашивать людей в кружках, - с широкой улыбкой на губах предложила Пинки Пай. - Она наверняка куда-нибудь входила.  
\- Ну явно не в спортивную секцию, - закатила глаза Рэйнбоу Дэш. - Я с начала средней школы возглавляю спортивный комитет, и её там точно не было!  
\- Тогда что тебя беспокоит? - спокойно поинтересовалась Твайлайт и пояснила, заметив вопросительные взгляды: - Ты ведь пришла, Рэйнбоу. Значит есть что-то, как верно подметила Рэрити, что тебя тревожит. Что именно?  
Спортсменка резко поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну, отвернувшись от друзей. Она приподняла тяжёлую штору, всматриваясь в пустынную улицу. Яркие фонари освещали всю дорогу, по которой изредка с то нарастающим, то затихающим гулом носились автомобили.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец, призналась она. - Меня уже несколько дней мучают странные сны, в которых… в которых мы с вами сражаемся с какими-то монстрами. У нас есть крылья, как на фотке Флаттерашай, и мы как будто… колдуем? Не знаю, не понимаю. Но что-то в этих снах… как будто это видения.  
\- Я думала, это творится только со мной! - излишне громко для своей обычно сдержанной натуры воскликнула Флаттершай. - В смысле… я недавно разбирала вещи и кое-что нашла, - девушка подтянула к себе рюкзак и, откинув верх, зарылась внутри. Через пару минут она вытащила на свет потрёпанную книгу с обгрызенными краями и ветхими страницами. - Мне не удалось её открыть, но я точно знаю, что книга не моя. Может, это всё как-то связано? - будущий ветеринар положила фолиант в середину.  
На книге просматривался символ: яркое солнце, окружённое жёлтыми и красными лучами. Замка на ней не было, и Твайлайт удивилась - почему вдруг книгу невозможно открыть?  
\- Я пыталась, - словно прочитав её мысли, ответила Флаттершай. - Она как приклеенная. Попробуйте сами.  
Поочерёдно девочки старательно пытались раскрыть страницы, но они не поддавались. Кончики пальцев чувствовали каждый уголок, каждую страничку, но книга совершенно точно не хотела выдавать им все свои секреты.  
\- Может быть, стоит попробовать вместе? - предложила вдруг Эпплджек. - Ну, как раньше… Мы ведь играли вместе, помните? Может, нужно сделать что-то подобное?  
\- Я не буду петь для книги! - возмутилась Рэйнбоу Дэш.  
\- И не надо, - закатила глаза Рэрити. - Может, будет достаточно, если мы просто возьмёмся за руки и, ну, не знаю, попросим её открыться?  
\- Глупости какие, - фыркнула спортсменка, - хотя выбор у нас невелик.  
\- Раз уж мы все здесь, я предлагаю попробовать, - выпрямилась Твайлайт. - Это ни к чему нас не обязывает, но я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы помогли мне разгадать эту головоломку… Пока мы не разъехались, пока наши пути не разошлись в разные стороны. Прошу, в последний раз… почтим ту силу, что когда связывала нас? - с надеждой спросила она.  
\- Отличная идея! - воскликнула Пинки. - Я даже придумала, что сказать, чтобы книга открылась!  
\- Поддерживаю, - согласно кивнула Рэрити, - пусть в память о тех днях, но я хочу попробовать.  
\- Я тоже… не против, - пробормотала Флаттершай.  
Рэйнбоу молчала до самого конца, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли встревать в странную авантюру. Душа, казалось ей, откликалась на странный призыв, но инстинкт самосохранения орал “беги”, оглушая своими воплями. И если бы Дэш была чуточку трусливее, она бы уже мчалась прочь. Однако присущая едва ли не ей единственной храбрость, верность самой себе подтолкнула девушку к правильному выбору.  
\- Если ничего не получится, я пас, - сурово сдвинув брови к переносице, буркнула она.  
\- Идём уже, - позвала её Эпплджек, тепло улыбаясь, - как в старые времена, правда?  
Девочки уселись в круг, положили в самый центр загадочную книгу и неуверенно, неловко взялись за руки, словно впервые касаясь друг друга.  
\- Давай, Пинки, - собирая всё своё мужество в стальной кулак, попросила бывшую подругу Твайлайт, - раз у тебя готова речь…  
\- О, отлично! - восхищённо пискнула та. - Итак, кхм-кхм, волшебная книга! Открой нам все свои секреты, покажи, что случилось в прошлом, ответь на наши вопросы и подскажи, что делать дальше. Уверена, все вместе мы справимся. Как делали это не раз и не два, потому что… - она прервалась на полуслове.  
Все девочки в удивлении воззрились на взлетевший в воздух фолиант. Между сцепленными пальцами всех шестерых пробегали разноцветные электрические заряды. Эпплджек окутывало необычное оранжевое сияние. Все девушки разом выдохнули, ощутив невероятный прилив честности по отношению друг к другу. В одно мгновение исчезли все обиды, уступая место сожалению, а с ним и прощению. ЭйДжей бросила быстрый взгляд на Рэрити, и та, сама не ожидая, ответила ей самой тёплой улыбкой, на какую только была способна. Перед ней вспыхнула триада яблок, украшенных зелёными листками.  
“ _Первый элемент гармонии: честность._ ”  
Следом за ней внимание переключилось на Флаттершай, распахнувшую за спиной пятна, смутно похожие на крылья. Ощущение тепла и доброты сковало сердца всех. Бывшие подруги вцепились друг в друга ещё крепче, испытывая небывалые чувства. Любовь роилась вокруг почти хаотично, но в целом урагане угадывались настолько мелкие детали, что оставалось лишь отдаться им на веру. И защищать до последнего. Начиная от хрупкой бабочки и заканчивая диким львом. Перед будущим ветеринаром в воздухе вспыхнули три бабочки.  
“ _Второй элемент гармонии: доброта._ ”  
Пинкамина Диана Пай заливисто расхохоталась. Розовое сияние заискрилось, и воздухе проявились очертания разноцветных воздушных шаров. Девочки сами не заметили, как начали широко улыбаться, позволяя необъяснимому веселью повелевать их сердцами.  
“ _Третий элемент гармонии: смех._ ”  
Рэрити во все глаза уставилась на свой значок. Объёмные кристаллы казались ей самой идеальной вещью, какую она когда-либо видела. Приятное лиловое свечение окутало её, и девушка всей душой попыталась показать подругам чувства, которые терзали её сердце. Всю любовь, как оказалось, годами копившуюся внутри. Настолько сильную, что Рэрити могла и была готова пожертвовать собой ради них.  
“ _Четвёртый элемент гармонии: щедрость._ ”  
Рэйнбоу Дэш не верила своим глазам. Голубое сияние, вившееся вокруг, принимало очертания облака и бьющей из него радужной молнии. За спиной, как и у Флаттершай, распахнулись широкие, ещё несформированные крылья. Чувство защищённости, безопасности накрыло девушек плотным коконом. Спортсменка, казалось, инстинктивно обещала им сделать всё, что в её силах, чтобы довести предстоящие дела до конца.  
“ _Пятый элемент гармонии: верность._ ”  
Наконец, круг замкнулся. Твайлайт во все глаза рассматривала пурпурное сияние, испытывая неописуемую гамму чувств. Странная энергия наполняла всё её тело. Весь мир, казалось, открывал для них свои объятия, приглашая в долгое и самое увлекательное за всю жизнь путешествие. Впереди вспыхнул последний, смутно знакомый символ - розовая звезда, окружённая прозрачно-серебристыми всполохами маленьких звёздочек.  
“ _Шестой элемент гармонии: магия._ ”  
Девочки не понимали, что происходит, но чувствовали, что так и должно быть. Всё текло в нужном направлении, и какие-то пояснения не требовались. Тем более, что книга завибрировала и, наконец, распахнулась, являя свету исписанные неровными буквами страницы. Они быстро зашелестели, сменяясь одна за другой. Перед глазами всех шестерых девушек замелькали смутно знакомые кадры, а потом… комната озарилась яркой вспышкой, и радужный всплеск с силой рванул ввысь, в затянутое облаками небо.


	4. IV.

Твайлайт приходила в себя медленно. Тело затекло от неудобной позы и теперь все конечности покалывало. Девушка с тихим стоном села, с трудом нащупала негнущимися пальцами очки и нацепила их на нос. Голова страшно болела, но перед глазами стали подниматься кадры, которые она давно позабыла. Что-то случилось, из-за чего на них всех напало заклинание забывчивости. Они и правда когда-то дружили, и сейчас эта сила, эта энергия - она сохранила былую мощь. Если бы это было не так, подумала Спаркл, у них бы ничего не вышло.  
Немного придя в себя, девушка кое-как поднялась и, пошатываясь, побрела куда-то в темноту. Спустя пару минут ей удалось добраться до кухни, где уже сидели все остальные. Флаттершай выглядела самой измождённой. Рэйнбоу нервно кусала губы, накручивая на палец прядь ярко-выкрашенных разноцветных волос. Рэрити сидела, опустив голову и постукивая наманикюренным ногтем по стеклу стакана с водой. Эпплджек устало улеглась на стол, пока Пинки пыталась выдавить из себя хоть какую-нибудь шутку.  
\- Девочки? - хрип, вырвавшийся из груди, моментально перерос в кашель, и Твайлайт с благодарностью кивнула, когда Рэйнбоу налила ей воды. - Как вы?  
\- Я… не понимаю, - голос Рэрити надломился, и она закусила губу. - Что… что случилось?  
Твайлайт не могла ответить на этот вопрос: она сама вспоминала всё очень медленно, но кое-что уже прояснилось.  
\- Я проснулась самая первая, - прошелестела Флаттершай, - и почитала книгу. Там… там писала та девушка… Сансут… Синсат…  
\- Сансет Шиммер, - поправила её Твайлайт и удивилась, с каким облегчением она выдохнула чужое имя. Имя, которое посмела позабыть, хотя поклялась помнить даже после смерти. - Её зовут Сансет Шиммер. И она наша подруга.  
\- Да… именно, - согласилась Флаттершай. - В общем, она писала принцессе дружбы - Сумеречной Искорке. Той самой девочке, с которой мы тебя спутали, Твайлайт. Это правда, вас было две.  
\- Звучит немного бредово, - протянула ЭйДжей, - но да, я тоже начинаю вспоминать. Она появилась из какого-то портала и помешала Сансет наломать дров. Кстати, именно после этого мы с ней и начали общаться.  
\- Потом случилась Битва музыкальных групп, - принялась загибать пальцы Рэйнбоу Дэш, - где мы разгромили сирен! А потом Игры дружбы.  
\- И лагерь Эверфри! - поддакнула постепенно приходящая в себе Пинки. - Чудесное место!  
\- Да, именно, - покачала головой Рэрити. - Она… Сансет… Сансет везде и всюду была с нами. И когда мы ссорились, она всегда мирила нас. Не знаю, как ей это удавалось, но она была словно…  
\- Лучом солнца, развивающим мрак, - кивнула Твайлайт. - Да, я тоже это помню. Но… куда она подева…? - слова застряли в горле. Перед глазами мутным калейдоскопом закружились странные воспоминания, и Спаркл не сразу поняла, что ей помогли сесть на табурет. Ноги подкашивались, пока ужас ледяными шипами впивался в сердце. - Девочки, я… - у неё не было сил озвучить то, что она вспомнила. То, из-за чего всё случилось. Трагедию, которая пошатнула оба мира: и их, и тот, где жила принцесса Искорка.  
\- Что случилось, дорогая? - над ней склонилась озабоченная Рэрити. - Тебе плохо? Хочешь, я постелю постель? Нам нужно отдохнуть. У меня есть спальные мешки, хватит на всех, так что…  
\- Я убила её, - прошептала Твайлайт и подняла измученный взгляд на подруг, - девочки… я убила Сансет.  
Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, оглушала. Рэрити в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью, не веря собственным ушам. Рэйнбоу и Эпплджек удивлённо раскрыли глаза, с сомнением рассматривая будущую ученицу Эвертона. Пинкамина собралась было пошутить, но слова так и не сорвались с её губ, чьи уголки против воли опустились вниз. Замерший мирок треснул напополам, когда Флаттершай, закатив глаза, лишилась чувств и упала на пол там же, где стояла.

*** 

Всю ночь Твайлайт мучали кошмары. Она то засыпала, то просыпалась, то снова проваливалась в небытие, то резко вскакивала с громким вскриком на губах. Страшное осознание упорно не желало как-то укладываться в голове, а нарастающая тревога и чувство вины за содеянное только усугубляли ситуацию. Наконец, когда за окном забрезжил рассвет, Спаркл решительно откинула край спального мешка и, утирая красные от бесконечных слёз глаза, прошаркала в ванную комнату. Умывшись, она почувствовала себя немного лучше. Сумбур чуточку отступил, и теперь ей хотя бы стало понятно, что всё-таки случилось тогда, несколько лет назад.  
\- Мы думали, ты ещё спишь, - Эпплджек выглядела не лучше, но хотя бы не бросилась на неё с обвинениями, уже неплохо. - Как самочувствие?  
\- Паршиво, - честно ответила Твайлайт, - можно мне кофе?  
\- Конечно, дорогая, - молчавшая до этой минуты Рэрити поднялась. Она не удосужилась даже стереть остатки некогда безукоризненного макияжа, и теперь под глазами залегли круги от косметики. Она нажала на кнопку электрического чайника и замерла, не в силах повернуться к той, кого считала одной из самых близких ей людей.  
\- Я тоже виню себя, - озвучила её мысли Твайлайт, - можете не скрывать этого. Я пойму.  
\- Это неправильно! - резко заломила руки Рэрити. - Так не должно быть! Ну с чего… с чего тебе убивать Сансет? Ты ведь не такая! Правда ведь, ЭйДжей, не такая? - она с мольбой уставилась на третью девушку, и та кивнула, подтверждая её слова.  
\- Мы не знаем всей ситуации, поэтому рано делать какие-то выводы, - твёрдо произнесла она. - Конечно, такие известия… их нелегко понять и принять, но вспомни, какая у нас сейчас путаница в головах. Может быть, ты что-то не так поняла? Или… воспоминания ещё не до конца восстановились?  
\- Всё именно так, - опустила голову Твайлайт, пока всхлипывающая модельер трясущимися руками насыпала кофе в чашку. - Мне больно и трудно это признавать, но…  
\- Это невозможно, - на пороге чёрной тенью возникла Рэйнбоу Дэш. За ней неуверенно топталась Флаттершай. - Наша подруга просто не может быть убийцей!  
\- Я отказываюсь в это верить, - прошептала Флаттершай. - Это неправда.  
Они прошли в комнату. Рэрити едва не расплескала кофе, когда ставила кружку перед Спаркл. Её губы дрожали, а в глазах стояли слёзы.  
\- Думаю, я знаю, в чём дело, - радостно объявила Пинки, ворвавшись в помещение следом. - Мне приснился сон, который отвечает на все наши вопросы! На самом деле всё немного не так, как вы думаете, - с удобством устроившись за столом и засунув в рот конфету, продолжила Пинки с набитым ртом. - Твайлайт похитили, и Сансет отправилась её спасать, но пострадала, защищая нашу дорогую подругу. Она осталась в мире принцессы Искорки, а теперь хочет, чтобы Твайлат забрала её домой, потому что время пришло. Нам всем заклинанием стёрли память, чтобы мы не искали её, но над Эквестрией нависла новая угроза, из-за которой Сансет должна вернуться обратно. Даже если она никогда больше не проснётся! - с широкой улыбкой закончила девушка. Правда, ощутив на себе удивлённо-испуганные взгляды, тут же сникла. - Вот как всё было, - удивительно тихо для своей совсем нескромной персоны добавила она.  
\- Пинки, тебе на всех своих вечеринках следует подрабатывать гадалкой, - горько рассмеялась Твайлайт, - потому что всё это - чистейшая правда, - девушка с натугой проглотила немного кофе и едва не закашлялась. Измождённый организм отказывался воспринимать хоть какую-то пищу. Но нужно было поесть хотя бы чуть-чуть, иначе через пару часов её начнёт тошнить. Прямо как перед Играми дружбы.  
\- Это скучно, - отвела взгляд Пинки, - я думала об этом, но вечеринка должна приносить радость, а предсказания не всегда бывают счастливыми.  
\- Твоя правда, - Рэрити, кажется, взяла себя в руки и теперь вернулась к роли лидера. - Девочки. Мы должны разобраться в том, что происходит. Твайлайт, расскажи нам всё, что знаешь. Может быть… мы ещё можем… ну, спасти Сансет?  
\- Не думаю, - горько улыбнулась Спаркл, заправив за ухо выбившуюся из нерасчёсанного хвоста прядь волос. - Это случилось на первом курсе старшей школы. Я стала слышать странные голоса и первое время думала, что схожу с ума, пока не прошла мимо портала под статуей и не поняла, что они доносились именно оттуда.  
\- Я думала, что этот портал давно перестал действовать, - удивилась Рэйнбоу. - Самый ближайший от нас находится… эм, очень далеко, - смутилась спортсменка. - Минимум, в другом городе. А то и на другом континенте.  
\- Я тоже так считала, - согласилась с ней Твайлайт. - Однако на тот момент портал ещё сохранил какую-то остаточную энергию, и это привело к тому, что меня… меня действительно похитили. Я решила проверить портал одним из своих устройств и подошла слишком близко. Меня оглушили и затащили внутрь…   
\- Какой кошмар, - прижала ладонь ко рту Флаттершай. - Кто это был? Чего он хотел?  
\- Он сказал, что его зовут Тирек. Лорд Тирек, вот как он представился, - Спаркл стремительно погружалась в воспоминания. - Он сказал, что видел, как я превратилась в Миднайт Спаркл, и его покорила моя сила. Он похитил меня, чтобы выжать все мои способности и сокрушить двух принцесс, что правят Эквестрией.  
\- Ужасно, - поддакнула ошарашенная Эпплджек.  
\- В общем, большую часть времени я провела в магической клетке, а когда Тирек напал на Эквестрию, то атаковал меня и заставил защищаться. Этого хватило, чтобы он поглотил часть сил Миднайт Спаркл… И чтобы почти одолеть принцесс. Я… я так испугалась, - всхлипнула Твайлайт, отставив от себя чашку, - это было ужасно. Я почти поверила в то, что он убьёт их. И если бы не Сансет… Она вовремя вмешалась с каким-то жутко сложным заклинанием. Они с Сумеречной Искоркой почти подавили его, но Тирек, кажется, знал, что мы с Сансет были близки. Он перенаправил атаку на меня, и Сансет… она… - Спаркл скинула очки на стол и закрыла лицо ладонями, давясь рыданиями. - Она… прервала заклинание и кинулась… защищать меня.  
Неприятная тишина снова окутала всю кухоньку. Твайлайт тихо плакала в ладони. Рэрити до побелевших костяшек вцепилась в собственные предплечья. Эпплджек до треска ткани сжала подол джинсовой юбки, а Пинки настолько погрустнела, что обычно задорные кучеряшки, казалось, выпрямились, придавая ей самый мрачный вид. Флаттершай, кажется, тоже плакала, пока Рэйнбоу постоянно облизывала сухие губы.  
\- Я плохо помню, что случилось потом, - икнув от нехватки кислорода, пробормотала Твайлайт. - Кажется, принцессы одолели злодея, но Сансет… клянусь, она не шевелилась. Если бы не я… если бы не моя слабость… и мой страх… сейчас она была бы вместе с нами. Если бы не подошла тогда к этому чёртову порталу!..  
\- Успокойся, - ЭйДжей рывком поднялась, подошла к ней и крепко обняла, позволяя слезам пропитывать ткань рубашки. - Мы не виним тебя, Твайлайт. Это могло случиться с каждой из нас, и я уверена, что Сансет без раздумий бросилась бы в погоню за любым. Потому что так поступают друзья.  
\- Принцесса Каденс заключила её в хрустальный гроб, - продолжая отчаянно цепляться за Эпплджек, пробормотала Твайлайт, - и оставила там. Она сказала, что состояние Сансет очень тяжёлое. Заклинание Тирека едва не убило её, и она попытается помочь ей.  
\- Так значит, получилось? - от удивления Флаттершай даже перестала плакать. - Но ты ведь сказала…?  
\- Что убила её, - сглотнув, повторила Спаркл. - И да, это правда. Сначала я думала, что Сансент на грани жизни и смерти, но когда я была в архиве, то услышала чей-то голос. Кажется, это была Каденс… она сказала, что Сансент нужно вернуть обратно. Полагаю, причина только одна: ей не удалось. И всё это - моя вина! - она снова зарыдала. Безудержно, безутешно, надрывно. Так, что сердце кровью обливалось.  
Ошарашенные девочки молчали - слишком много событий и страшных известий, воспринять которые не получалось просто физически. Им всем нужно было время. И Твайлайт - в первую очередь.

***

С того момента, как все воспоминания вернулись к ним обратно, прошло несколько дней. Все подруги ходили как в воду опущенные, раздумывая над тем, что они узнали. В голове нет-нет, а всплывали ещё какие-то эпизоды, которые, казалось, случились в прошлой жизни. Девушки только и могли, что переглядываться время от времени и снова погружаться в мрачный водоворот суровой реальности. Единственным, кому удалось сохранить бодрость духа, оказалась Пинки. Она обошла каждого члена команды Рэйнбоу Бумс, чтобы созвать новое собрание и окончательно решить, что им делать дальше. Твайлайт согласно закивала и вернулась к просмотру фотоснимков, которые повалили волна за волной… Но несмотря на данное обещание, она уже знала, что не сможет его сдержать.  
Чем больше фотографий сыпалось ей на почту либо в чат, тем чаще там начинала появляться Сансет Шиммер. Ярко-рыжие волосы, разрезанные всполохами летнего солнца, мелькали с завидной регулярностью. Иногда попадалось такое знакомое, но позабытое лицо. Зелёные глаза, казалось, смотрели в саму душу. На некоторых снимках Сансет виднелась в толпе или наполовину пряталась за углом, заснятая в процессе ходьбы. Однако снова и снова, думала Твайлайт, она напоминала ей о себе. Так, словно кричала: “Это твоя вина. Ты должна всё исправить”.  
\- Я должна всё исправить, - бормотала Спаркл себе под нос, занимаясь просмотром фотографий и расставлением их в слайд-шоу. - Я должна. Она погибла из-за меня. Я и только я должна её вернуть… Тащить туда девочек слишком опасно.  
План сформировался сам собой.  
Твайлайт вспомнила странных незнакомок в кафе, которые с кем-то её спутали, и тут же поняла: они - её шанс попасть в другую Эквестрию. Нужно их только найти и попытаться уговорить помочь. Одной сил Спаркл не хватит, чтобы открыть портал, но если воспользоваться… чем? Твайлайт обернулась и внимательно осмотрела комнату зорким взглядом. Спайк гавкнул с кровати, радостный, что хозяйка немного отвлеклась.  
\- Прости, дружок, не сейчас. Я занята, - отозвалась та. - Мне нужно…  
Под кроватью, будто бы ведомый чьей-то невидимой рукой, блеснул смутно знакомый механизм. Твайлайт поднялась и вытащила за потрёпанную верёвочку полуразбитый медальон. В голове тут же поднялась волна воспоминаний, так, словно всё это происходило вчера…  
Учёба в Кристальной академии, Игры дружбы, попытка узнать что-то новое, а потом… А потом появление самого страшного за всю жизнь Твайлайт кошмара - Миднайт Спаркл. Кошмара, который не просто один раз случился и бесследно исчез, нет. Он раз за разом напоминал о себе во снах во время особо сильных тревог и переживаний. Примерно таких же, как сейчас. То было ужасное и одновременно самое прекрасное время, какое только Твайлайт могла вспомнить. Несмотря на то, что она едва не угробила всех одноклассников и школу (а потом и весь мир, едко пропела запертая глубоко в сознании Миднайт), она обрела новых друзей, нашла свой путь и человека, готового пройтись с ней по нему. Душа обливалась кровью и слезами, когда девушка думала о Сансет. И чем чаще это происходило, тем сильнее она уверовала, что должна вытащить оттуда подругу. Одна. Потому что всё это её и только её вина.  
Лиловый медальон разбила Шиммер, когда собрала им положительную энергию самых выдающихся качеств их компании и перевоплотилась в Дэйдрим Шиммер. Солнечный лучик, озаривший мир, покрытый мраком. Единственное светлое пятно, свет в конце тоннеля, милосердие и сострадание - вот, что видела Твайлайт, когда позволила своей тёмной половине захватить контроль над телом и разумом. Миднайт усиливала желание изучать время и пространство, однако даже она глубоко в душе робела перед солнечным пламенем, пылающим наравне с ней самой. И хотела вернуть его. Они обе хотели.  
Собрать механизм обратно было легко, но как заставить его работать? Да, другие девочки начали вспоминать обо всём, включая их способности, но если Твайлайт подойдёт к каждой с просьбой поделиться частичкой силы, это вызовет ненужные вопросы. И весь план пойдёт на смарку. Что она могла сделать, чтобы осуществить задуманное? Только если… Спайк гавкнул, привлекая к себе внимание и вытаскивая Спаркл в реальность из тяжёлых раздумий.  
\- Что такое, мой дорогой? - устало поинтересовалась будущая студентка Эвертона. - Чего тебе?  
Щенок уселся рядом с комодом, в котором девушка хранила ненужные чертежи вперемешку с колготками и недоеденным печеньем. Твайлайт устало протёрла глаза, надела очки обратно и поднялась.  
\- Здесь что-то есть? - спросила она, и Спайк снова гавкнул. На секунду Твайлайт даже показалось, что пёсик кивнул. По-человечески так, с толикой понимания… Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя странные видения. Да, когда-то он разговаривал, но потом запас магии иссяк, и теперь Спайк стал самой обычной собакой. Хотя любовь девушки к нему ни капли не изменилась. - Посмотрим, - она потянулась открыть верхний выдвижной ящик, но Спайк кивнул, отвлекая её. Щенок привстал на задние лапы и, опираясь передними носом дотянулся до середины. Прямо показывая, куда ей нужно. - Здесь? Посмотрим.  
Твайлайт немного удивилась такому поведению старого друга, но подумала, что в свете последних событий это не самое странное, что она уже видела. Открыв ящик, девушка почти сразу обнаружила искомое. В тряпичном мешке слабо подсвечивалось нечто… Она вытряхнула предметы на ладонь и тут же закусила губу, переживая приступ сердечной боли. Лиловый камешек приятно согревал, а зелёный напомнил ей ещё об одном эпизоде.  
Это случилось после грандиозного сражения с Глориосой Дейзи в облике Гайи Эверфри в том летнем лагере, где девочки обнаружили в себе новые способности. Глориоса стала человеком, а тогда ещё крепкая компания во главе с Сансет вместе с одноклассниками помогла ей сохранить лагерь. Они устроили дискотеку, на которой Тимбер Спрус пригласил Твайлайт танцевать и после которой почти поцеловал её. Почему почти? Спаркл грустно улыбнулась самой себе - она заметила Сансет, стоявшую чуть поодаль. Весёлая улыбка моментально слетела с тонких губ, стоило ей увидеть, как самая лучшая подруга отвечает взаимностью едва знакомому человеку. И Твайлайт отступила.  
В первые секунды Тимбер недоумённо смотрел на неё, не ожидавший отпора, однако тут же юноша извинился и, сконфуженно почёсывая затылок, ретировался. А Твайлайт предпочла сбежать. Творящийся в душе сумбур требовал какого-то выхода и решения. Она спряталась ото всех возле ручья, где смогла перевести дух. Щёки пылали. А потом пришло осознание, где рос корень хаоса в её душе. Воспроизводя в памяти те мгновения сейчас, Спаркл твёрдо было уверена только в одном: Сансет хотела её одёрнуть, но не решилась. Хотя это не помешало ей отыскать подругу несколькими минутами позднее.  
\- Эм, привет… - Шиммер неловко улыбнулась, - не помешаю?  
\- Д-да, конечно, - смутилась Твайлайт и похлопала по бревну, на котором сидела, - присядешь?  
Сансент кивнула и удобно устроилась рядом. Повисла самая смущающая тишина, какую только можно было придумать. Твайлат думала о том, что случилось бы, поцелуй она Тимбера, пока Шиммер собиралась с силами.  
\- Я хотела тебе сказать…  
\- Прости, я не хотела…  
Они произнесли это одновременно. И тут же рассмеялись, постепенно избавляясь от напряжённого чувства.  
\- Ты первая, - быстрее сориентировалась Твайлайт, заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Сансет. - Я… прости, мне немного трудно говорить такое, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Я долго думала обо всём этом и поняла, что ты должна знать. Поэтому выслушай и не перебивай меня, хорошо?  
\- Ты немного пугаешь меня, - нервно рассмеялась будущая студентка Эвертона, - хорошо, я поняла. Слушаю и внимаю слову твоему.  
\- В общем, дело в том, что я… - Сансет сглотнула, но нашла в себе силы поднять взгляд на подругу и твёрдо посмотреть ей в глаза, - что ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно.  
\- Ты тоже нравишься мне, Сансет.  
\- Не перебивай! - воскликнула Шиммер и, не удержавшись, вскочила, вцепившись пальцами в собственные предплечья, сжимая светлую кожу едва не до синяков. - Я же просила.  
\- Прости, - вздрогнула Спаркл, - слушаю, - она скрепила ладони в замок на коленях и вздохнула, успокаиваясь.  
\- Ты нравишься мне больше, чем просто друг, - выдавила, наконец, из себя рыжеволосая девушка. - Я поняла это, когда проходили Игры дружбы. Несмотря на то, что я сорвалась и накричала на тебя во время спортивного соревнования, я всё равно симпатизировала тебе. Вернее, сначала это была Искорка, - неловко добавила она, склонив голову вбок, - но потом… потом я поняла, что это странное чувство я испытываю только тогда, когда смотрю на тебя. Понимаешь, о чём я? - девушка вернулась на своё место и подалась вперёд, сжала пальцами чужие сцепленные ладони. Твайлайт со страхом и одновременно любопытством вслушивалась в каждое слово. Однако в глубине души зрело такое же глубокое осознание - слова Сансет находили в ней отклик. И когда она закончила, задав последний вопрос, Твайлайт поняла, что может сделать одну-единственную вещь, которая окончательно прояснит их и без того запутанные взаимоотношения.  
Она стянула с носа очки и на свой страх и риск подалась вперёд, безошибочно находя чужие губы. В первые секунды Сансент ошарашенно молчала, глядя в пустоту. А потом ответила. Подняла руки вверх и обхватила ими чужое лицо, притягивая к себе. Очки выпали из ослабевших пальцев Спаркл, пока девушка сгорала в пламени света, лёгкого стыда и вместе с тем чувства, что всё идёт так, как надо. Они делили одно дыхание на двоих, образуя крепкую прочную связь, которую нельзя будет разрубить даже топором. И из забвения их обоих вывело деликатное покашливание. Твайлайт отпрянула первой и, тихо выругавшись, зашарила по траве в поисках очков. Отыскав их, она нацепила стёкла на нос и подняла взгляд вверх.  
\- Так вот оно что, - неловко улыбнулся Тимбер Спрус. - Теперь я понял.  
\- О, Тимбер, я…  
\- Всё в порядке, - отмахнулся он. - На самом деле я даже рад за вас, - всё ещё смущённо хмыкнул юноша. - Хотя это и необычно. Немного.  
\- Ты… - Сансент поднялась следом и заметно угрожающе одёрнула юбку. - Никому не говори.  
\- Как скажешь! - замахал руками Тимбер. - Обещаю, ваш секрет останется вашим.  
\- Мы… мы сделаем это сами, когда… когда посчитаем нужным, - Твайлайт виновато и одновременно сконфуженно отвела взгляд в сторону, но при этом обхватила ладонь Сансет, переплетая пальцы. - Прости, что так получилось. Я не хотела тебя обнадёживать.  
\- Это жизнь, хах, так бывает, - философски пожал плечами Спрус. - Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Простите, что помешал. Оставляю вас, дамы, миль пардон! - он галантно поклонился и, продолжая улыбаться, исчез за деревьями.  
\- День полон откровений, - выдохнула Сансет, - что же. Думаю, можно возвр…  
Она осеклась. Твайлайт почувствовала, как краснеет. Казалось, ещё секунда, и из ушей, как в детских мультиках, засвистит пар. Хотя у Шиммер были слишком мягкие губы, чтобы легко и просто от них оторваться.  
\- Давай через пару минут, - попросила Спаркл, выдыхая слова почти не отрываясь от губ Сансет. - Через пару минут.  
Они снова соприкоснулись друг с другом, теряя чувство времени и реальности.  
Но озвучить подругам об их решении они не успели. Они вернулись из лагеря, а вскоре Твайлайт попала в передрягу. И всё так закрутилось, завертелось, что девушки и думать об этом забыли. А потом Спаркл вернулась - одна. И позволила воспоминаниям исчезнуть, лишая душу и сердце той частички, которая согревала её, казалось, всю жизнь. О Сансет Шиммер позабыли абсолютно все. Она исчезла с фотографий, испарилась из истории мира так, словно её никогда там и не было. Поэтому Твайлайт должна была её вернуть. Она должна была исправить свои ошибки.  
А эти кристаллы. Твайлайт снова огладила каждый из камушков. Лиловый, свой кристалл, она получила, когда они одолели Гайю Эверфри. Способность колдовать вне магического облика - Спаркл первое время сильно переживала, что у неё ничего не получится, и полуночная ведьма вырвется на волю. Снова. Но Сансет убедила её и доказала, что этого не произойдёт. Твайлайт ей поверила. А вот зелёный кристалл - он остался от Глориосы. Он всегда тепло реагировал на природу. Воспользоваться им по прямому предназначению у Твайлайт явно не получится, но сделать из него источник энергии - вполне. Пересобрать медальон, оптимизировать, довести до ума, и у неё будет идеальное хранилище для магической силы. Её хватит, чтобы открыть портал в другое измерение и, сохраняя решимость, вернуть Сансет обратно. Хотя и не в одиночку… Спаркл едва заметно улыбнулась: ей предстояло много работы, но если она хочет успеть осуществить задуманное, придётся постараться. И поступить так, как раньше она бы никогда не решилась.


	5. V.

Отыскать Адажио Даззл было не то чтобы слишком сложно… Скорее, проблемы возникли, когда Твайлайт попыталась привлечь её внимание. Девушка смерила её равнодушным взглядом и отвернулась, не став даже слушать. Спаркл поняла, что нет времени мямлить и тянуть резину, поэтому вывалила на неё всё сразу скопом.  
\- Я должна попасть в Эквестрию, чтобы спасти подругу, - протараторила она, - мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Соната рассмеялась в голос, а Ария закатила глаза и довольно облизнулась, когда в магазине, где их отыскала Спаркл, никого не осталось. Переругавшиеся и выдохшиеся посетители устало разбрелись по домам, а продавец, оравший громче всех, уснул прямо за своей стойкой.  
\- Нам-то что? - буркнула Даск. - Это твои проблемы.  
\- Я верну вас туда же, - выдвинула едва ли не самый главный козырь Твайлайт. - Я знаю, что вы не отсюда. Уверена, вам хочется обратно. Это возможно. Но только после того, как вы мне поможете.  
\- Врёшь ведь, - недоверчиво фыркнула Ария. - Если было бы можно вернуться в Эквестрию, мы бы, наверное, давным-давно это сделали.  
\- Поблизости нет порталов, а у нас почти нет сил, чтобы их поддерживать, - выступила вперёд заинтересованная, но всё-таки подозрительная Адажио. - И почему мы должны тебе верить?  
\- Не знаю, - опустила плечи Твайлайт. - Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю, как странно это звучит. Но вы единственные, к кому я могу обратиться!  
\- А как же твои подружки? - язвительно бросила Соната. - Почему не они?  
\- Они… - будущая студентка Эвертона замялась, закусив губу.  
\- Они даже не в курсе, я права? - прищурилась Адажио. - Хах… любопытно. И слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Мы пас.  
\- Но как же…! - воскликнула Твайлайт. - Это ведь ваш дом!  
Трио Даззлингс, не сговариваясь, отошли от неё на некоторое расстояние и, поглядывая на странную растрёпанную девчонку, зашептались.  
\- Она права ведь, - осторожно изрекла Ария. - Мы можем вернуться домой.  
\- Наверняка это какая-то подстава, - шикнула Соната. - Слишком уж всё хорошо.  
\- Либо же… - Адажио снова бросила на побледневшую Твайлайт задумчивый взгляд, - мы вернёмся домой, а её оставим где-нибудь. Дальше пусть действует как хочет. Сама.  
\- Слишком хорошая ситуация. Слишком, - фыркнул Даззл. - Хотя и заманчивая.  
Она выпрямилась и снова смерила недоверчивым взглядом мявшуюся чуть поодаль Твайлайт. Эта девушка вызывала в сирене странные чувства. Некоторая неуверенность, сплетённая с отчаянной решимостью, прикрывали собой что-то ещё. Нечто более глубокое и, пожалуй, даже опасное. Интересно. Они вернулись к выпускнице старшей школы Кантерлота.  
\- Допустим, мы согласимся, - вынесла вердикт Адажио. - Что потом?  
\- Вы поможете мне попасть в Эквестрию и добраться до одного места, а потом каждый идёт своей дорогой, - выпалила Спаркл. - Я должна кое-кого найти и знаю, откуда начать.  
Трио Даззлингс переглянулись: сёстры совершенно точно утвердились в едином мнении, что проскользнуть в другой мир и оставить там глупую девчонку в очках - самое лучшее решение. Ария и Соната согласно кивнули.  
\- Хорошо, - ухмыльнулась Даззл, сверкнув потемневшими лиловыми глазами. - Ты нас убедила. Когда приступаем к выполнению миссии? - елейно протянула она.  
\- Прямо сейчас, - решительно отозвалась Твайлайт. Вытащив телефон, она быстро набрала сообщение Флаттершай с просьбой позаботиться о Спайке, после чего отключила его и выудила на свет пересобранный медальон. - Эта вещь поможет нам открыть портал прямо здесь и сейчас. Но я не знаю, где нас вынесет по ту сторону. Поэтому мне и нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Выглядит… не очень впечатляюще, - сжала губы в тонкую линию Ария.  
\- Это не всё, - вдохнув и выдохнув, будущая студентка Эвертона вытащила из рюкзака ещё три предмета. Сирены синхронно отшатнулись от неё, с ужасом и недоверием рассматривая смутно знакомые ожерелья. - Это для вас.  
\- Как тебе удалось их восстановить? - облизнув резко высохшие губы, спросила Адажио. - Они ведь…  
\- Я собрала их с нуля, - зардевшись, пояснила Твайлайт. - Изучила фотографии, немного изменила дизайн и попыталась заколдовать так, чтобы камни подходили под ваши способности.  
\- Насколько успешно? - недоверчиво поджала губы Соната. - Они работают?  
\- Попробуйте, - пожала плечами Твайлайт, всеми силами сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. Сейчас главным было не выдать себя и своего истинного плана. Если сирены клюнут, у Спаркл появится реальный шанс выполнить задуманное. Но если обман вскроется… они её убьют.  
Адажио первая выхватила ожерелье с цветным камнем покрупнее. Алчно блеснувшие глаза с хорошо скрываемым восхищением рассматривали тонкую огранку.  
\- Камни - бижутерия, - скромно потупившись, пояснила Твайлайт. - На первое время их хватит, чтобы копить энергию, но потом вам придётся искать замену. К сожалению, у меня не было времени подыскать более подходящий вариант, - добавила она, поправив сползшие со взмокшего от волнения носа очки.  
\- Как тебе удалось так огранить их? - поинтересовалась Блейз, вертя в руках своё украшение.  
\- Они с самого начала были такими, я только вставила их в собранный механизм и закрепила заклинанием, - мгновенно отозвалась Спаркл. - Если не верите, наденьте и попробуйте что-нибудь сделать. Честно говоря, мне самой интересно, какого эффекта удалось добиться, - девушка склонила голову вбок: на секунду в ней вновь проснулось то самое исследовательское начало, которое уже много лет толкало её к новым открытиям и изучениям ранее неизведанного.  
Адажио решительно нацепила на шею украшение и выдохнула - по ощущениям ничего не изменилось. Сёстры последовали её примеры, однако всё осталось таким же, каким и было.  
\- Давайте попробуем полученную сейчас силу перенаправить в ожерелья, - предложила Даск. - Если удастся напитать их…  
\- Сможем подкопить сил, - закончила за неё Адажио.  
Помещение озарилось мрачно-красным вихрем энергии. Даззл запела первой, сёстры подхватили. Небольшой ураган тёмной силы заполнил всю комнату, заставив Твайлайт отступить.  
Девушка крепче сжала медальон для перехода в другое измерение и тихо, пока обрадованные демонессы не обращали на неё никакого внимания, прошептала вторую часть заклинания. Пришлось с силой укусить саму себя за губу, разрывая тонкую кожу. Встав полубоком, Твайлайт сплюнула смесь из крови и слюны на свой лиловый камень, закрепляя заклятием на самом глубоком уровне, до какого могла дотянуться. Теперь сирены были под колпаком.  
\- Интересный эффект, - пробормотала Ария, когда все трое опустились на пол. - Странное чувство.  
\- Хм… Раз так… - Адажио обернулась к утирающей губы Спаркл, - ты нам больше не нужна!  
Она подняла руку, пытаясь сотворить заклинание привычным отточенным жестом, но ничего не получилось. Загоготавшие было сёстры мгновенно затихли, с ужасом взирая на своего лидера. Адажио злобно сверкнула глазами и снова попыталась призвать магию, которая клубилась внутри, но отклика не почувствовала.  
\- Простите, девочки, но правила меняются, - твёрдо пресекла новую попытку Твайлайт, выпрямившись. - Я знала, что так будет, и хорошенько подготовилась. Вы можете колдовать, но на меня ваши заклинания не действуют. Я сковала вас проклятием на крови. Когда вы выполните то, что мне нужно, я вас отпущу.  
\- Стерва! - взвизгнула Ария и бросилась на неё.  
\- На колени! - рявкнула Твайлайт. Блейз резко затормозила и, споткнувшись о собственные ноги, завалилась вперёд.  
\- Какого?.. - сирена с ужасом вскинула голову и тут же замолчала. Не менее ошарашенная тишина исходила и от её сестёр, удивлённо и испуганно замерших чуть поодаль.  
Твайлайт медленно подошла к демонессе и присела рядом с ней. Равнодушие, скользившее в каждом её движении, во взгляде, в наклоне головы, принадлежало явно не Спаркл. Вернее, не той Спаркл, которая пришла сюда, чтобы найти союзников.  
\- Если ты не поняла, глупая девчонка, что со мной шутки плохи, я просто тебя убью, - сухо пообещала она дрожащей сирене. - А если поняла, то поднимайся. Нас ждут дела.  
Твайлайт снова облизнула губы: вкус крови, заполонивший рот, приятно согревал тщательно скрываемую тёмную сущность. Через несколько секунд девушка вздрогнула, сбрасывая с себя пелену ступора. От Миднайт Спаркл не осталось и следа. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
\- Я не хочу причинять вам вред, - чуть более тепло и живо добавила она, - но сделаю это, если придётся.  
\- И чего ты хочешь от нас? - побледневшая Адажио решительно шагнула к ней, но предпочла лишь помочь подняться Арии. - Если сама всё можешь.  
\- Если бы могла, я бы не стала тратить на вас своё драгоценное время, - огрызнулась Твайлайт. - Мы вместе переходим в Эквестрию, добираемся до Кристальной империи, находим там Сансет и возвращаем её сюда, домой. После этого вы свободны.  
Сирены заскрежетали зубами, сбившись в кучку и гневно поглядывая на свою невольную поработительницу.  
\- Надеюсь, мы уладили все вопросы, - Твайлайт накинула на голову капюшон от спортивной куртки. - Теперь переходим в Эквестрию. Здесь и сейчас. Вы накопили достаточно сил. Вместе с зелёным кристаллом энергии должно хватить, чтобы открыть портал и перенести нас на ту сторону.  
\- Адажио, я не хочу, - захныкала напуганная Ария. - Сделай что-нибудь, - прошептала она. - Соната?  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - процедила старшая сестра. - Успокойся.  
\- Повторяйте заклинание за мной, - чувствуя себя последней предательницей по отношению к подругам, велела Твайлайт. Однако чувство стыда мгновенно испарилось под гнётом вины, которую девушка испытывала по отношению к Сансет Шиммер. Из-за неё больше, чем просто подруга погибла. И это её святая обязанность вернуть рыжеволосую девушку домой. Там, где ей и полагалось почить с миром.  
Напряжённые, недоверчиво поглядывающие на ведьму (или кем она там была?) сирены взялись за руки. Твайлайт открыла медальон и несколько раз крутанула маленькое колёсико снизу. Девушка заговорила, активизируя заклинание и раскручивая мощный природный кристалл, зелёные блики смешались с красным туманом:  
\- _В Эквестрию откроем ход,  
Через барьер шагнём.  
Мы храбро двинемся вперёд,  
Без страха, напролом.  
Прорвёмся мы наверняка  
Сквозь временной изгиб.  
И будем двигаться туда,  
Где ждёт нас новый мир. _  
Практически сразу помещение вокруг завертелось, разрывая грань между мирами. Людей затянуло в прореху, и только благодаря барьеру, появившемуся из-за заклинания, их не раскидало в разные стороны. Твайлайт крепко ухватилась за свой медальон, продолжая повторять зазубренный текст до тех пор, пока её не вытолкнуло из вакуума, а свежий воздух не обдал разгорячённое лицо. Спаркл широко распахнула глаза, на автомате поправив сползающие очки. Спустя пару секунд, округу потряс ультразвуковой визг.

Твайлайт приходила в себя медленно. Чувства адаптировались под реальность рывками. Мироощущение где-то глубоко в душе оставалось таким же, но что-то изменилось. Девушка со стоном пошевелилась и открыла глаза. Рядом с ней тут же кто-то вскочил и довольно болезненно пихнул ногой по плечу.  
\- Поднимайся, дрянь, - велела Адажио, - сколько можно валяться?!  
\- У нас нет на это времени, - недовольно протянула Соната.  
\- Подъём! Подъём! - заголосила Ария.  
Твайлайт поморщилась и снова поправила очки. Мгновенно в памяти всплыли последние кадры перед её отключкой, и Спаркл опять громко взвизгнула. Родные пятипалые руки превратились в покрытые шёрсткой копыта. Попытка стоять на задних ногах привела к тому, что девушка завалилась и тут же с ужасом воззрилась на изменившуюся форму тела.  
\- Это даже немного забавно, - съязвила Даззл. Твайлайт перевела на неё осоловелый взгляд и только сейчас заметила, что сирены также потерпели физические изменения.  
Адажио с неповторимым достоинством мотнула головой: кудрявая русоволосая грива, испещрённая солнечно-жёлтыми полосами, красиво разлетелась по плечам и спине. Соната фыркнула и отвернулась, мотнув сине-голубым хвостом и подняв волну пыли. Твайлайт закашлялась. Ария мгновенно рассмеялась, забавно покачивая собранными в два хвоста за ушами гривой.  
\- Немного непривычно ходить в облике земных пони, - елейно протянула Даск. - Но мне казалось, что будет хуже.  
\- Г-где мы? - чихнула Твайлайт и осторожно поднялась, отряхиваясь от пыли. - Нам нужна Кристальная Империя.  
\- Дом, милый дом… - не услышав вопроса, продолжила бормотать Соната.  
\- Мы не жили здесь много лет, всё сильно изменилось, - процедила сквозь зубы Адажио. - Если бы можно было взлететь…  
\- Попробуй, - Спаркл неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому способу передвижения. Сдерживающий силу сирен амулет на шее открыто болтался перед ними. Ария это заметила, но ничего не сказала. - Если энергия в кристаллах осталась, на недолгую трансформацию может хватить.  
Даззл фыркнула, но сосредоточилась. Пони-сирена поднялась в воздух. Вихрь энергии окружил её, и Адажио с дьявольским хохотом перевоплотилась в давно позабытую форму. Задние копыта вытянулись и срослись в рыбий хвост. Грива превратилась в тонко трепещущую пластинку плавника, и сирена выпрямилась, возвышаясь над друзьями и одним единственным врагом.  
\- Глупая девчонка, - прорычала она, - неужели ты думала, что сможешь меня остановить?!  
Адажио набрала в грудь воздуха и издала высокочастотную трель, от которой в обычное время жители Эквестрии сходили с ума и начинали ссоры, плавно перетекающие в кровопролитные сражения. Твайлайт испуганно отскочила, пытаясь избежать атаки, но споткнулась. Пожалуй, если бы не её собственный амулет, впитавший силу крови, ситуация оказалась бы гораздо плачевнее. А так всего лишь шерсть встала дыбом, да сердце гулко бухало в груди от пережитого ужаса.  
\- Ч-что?! - Адажио взвилась в воздух. - Сёстры!  
\- Это бесполезно! - крикнула Твайлайт. - Подчинись, не то хуже будет!  
Даззл зарычала и ринулась вниз в попытке если не свести ведьму с ума, то хотя бы перекусить хлипкое тельце пополам. Спаркл снова увернулась и шепнула медальону: “Сожмись!”. Адажио лишь через несколько секунд поняла, что её собственное ожерелье стало стремительно сжиматься на шее словно удавка. Активированный механизм закрутился, лишая её возможности дышать.  
\- Эй, перестань! - закричала Ария, бросившись к сестре. - Адажио! Хватит!  
Соната с гневным воплем ринулась к противнику, но Твайлайт бросила на неё один-единственный взгляд, и вторая сирена споткнулась, покатившись по земле. Она захрипела, колотя копытами по пыли, не в силах справиться с удавкой.  
\- Перестань! Твайлайт! - завизжала Ария. - Ты же убьёшь их!  
\- Я предупреждала вас по-хорошему, - голос Спаркл теперь звучал гораздо ниже. Вместо очков на мордашке вокруг глаз сейчас пылало яркое пламя, а губы растягивались в откровенно издевательскую усмешку. - Вы меня не услышали. Может быть, мне действительно стоит лишить кого-то жизни, чтобы вы стали воспринимать меня всерьёз? - пони чуть склонила голову вбок, и Адажио хрипнула, стремительно перевоплощаясь обратно в кобылку. - Что скажете, дамы? Мы договорились?  
\- Да-да! Только прошу, перестань! - шмыгая носом, взмолилась Ария. - Девочки… сестрёнки…  
Твайлайт взмахнула гривой и в мгновение ока снова стала самой собой. Ведьма глубоко внутри раскатисто рассмеялась, засыпая. Их обеих вела вперёд общая цель: найти Сансет Шиммер и вернуть её домой. Только ради этого ведьма согласилась временно одолжить свои способности носителю. Спаркл дала команду на снятие зажима, и теперь сирены перед ней хрипло дышали, пытаясь пережить кошмарные мгновения.  
\- Мои условия в силе, - старательно скрывая дрожь в конечностях, сказала Твайлайт. - Мы находим Сансет Шиммер и возвращаем её домой. После этого вы свободны. Но за любую выходку подобного рода я буду вас наказывать. Сансет для меня важнее ваших ничтожных жалких жизней.  
Будущая студентка Эвертона круто развернулась и побрела прочь. Подул холодный ветер, и пони задрожала, оставляя позади испуганных существ. Пожалуй едва ли за все годы их жизни кто-то осмеливался настолько дерзко угрожать древним сиренам. Адажио пришла в себя и с ненавистью ударила копытом по ожерелью. Они были правы - вот та самая подоплека, которой все трое сильно опасались.  
Через несколько минут Ария, осторожно шагая, отыскала Твайлайт. Удручённая пони сидела у небольшого ручейка, повесив голову и с грустью рассматривая себя в отражении. Кем она стала за столь короткий промежуток времени? Это всё из-за неё, из-за Миднайт Спаркл? Или всё гораздо хуже? Может, это Твайлайт всегда была такой? Просто попала в ситуацию, когда получилось проявить свои наихудшие качества? Какая мерзость.  
\- Мы немного осмотрелись, - Ария замерла чуть поодаль. Твайлайт резко вскочила по привычке на задние ноги. Пришлось тут же опуститься, чтобы снова не рухнуть в пыль. - Адажио считает, что мы где-то в районе Дымящихся Вершин.  
\- Как долго идти до Кристальной Империи? - кашлянула Твайлайт и медленно подошла к напряжённой сирене. Блейз чуть отступила, но убегать не собиралась. Кажется, это хороший знак. Они вместе двинулись обратно, где их поджидали пострадавшие члены трио Даззлингс. - Как самочувствие? - смущённо поинтересовалась Спаркл у двух других пони.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - огрызнулась Даск. - Чёрт. Вот ведь влипли.  
\- Мы находимся недалеко от Дымящихся Вершин, - холодно процедила Адажио. - Пойдём на север. А оттуда по горному хребту до Кристальной Империи.  
\- Как много времени займёт путь? - поинтересовалась Твайлайт, снова поправив так и норовящие съехать очки. Ей удалось немного привыкнуть к новому способу передвижения, хотя копытца нет-нет, а путались, и девушка в облике пони спотыкалась.  
\- Было бы быстрее, если бы мы могли полететь, - выдавила из себя Адажио. - Но это невозможно, - она одарила свою поработительницу откровенно уничижительным взглядом. - Поэтому чем раньше пойдём, тем раньше доберёмся до Кристальной Империи. Нам предстоит долгий путь, - пробормотала сирена сама себе под нос.  
\- Ведите, - смахнула с мордочки пряди гривы Спаркл, - ты права. Времени мало.  
Так началось их необычное путешествие…


	6. VI.

Чем дальше продвигалась Твайлайт, тем сильнее осознавала, что ей не стоило так спешить. С сиренами приходилось держать ухо востро практически постоянно. Если бы не её заклинание на крови, древние существа убили бы её в первую же ночь привала. Девушка настолько устала, что вырубилась, едва коснувшись животом холодной земли. А когда проснулась, то обнаружила трёх взбешённых, скалящих острые зубы сирен, кружащих вокруг. Если бы не магия, которую Твайлайт успела изучить совсем немного, она бы уже не увидела лучей восходящего солнца.  
Их дорога осложнялась постоянными ссорами, потому что единственной возможностью вывести Спаркл из душевного равновесия были разговоры. Разумеется, на не самые приятные темы. Адажио предпочитала злобно хмыкать и отворачиваться, пока её младшие сёстры задирали обнаглевшую девчонку, унижая и растаптывая её достоинство в пух и прах. Твайлайт старательно держалась, игнорируя постоянные подколы и пытаясь относиться к своим проводникам с некоторым снисхождением. В конце концов, ведь именно по её вине сирены встряли в такую передрягу. Хотя в глубине души, несмотря на всё происходящее, Твайлайт собой даже гордилась - раньше она бы и подумать не посмела о том, чтобы провернуть такое. Но чувства, крепшие в её душе с каждым часом, вели её к решительным действиям. И Спаркл намеревалась довести дело до конца. Даже если придётся перетерпеть самый настоящий ад в лице сирен, откровенно замысливших лишить её искры жизни.  
Первые дни было особенно тяжко. Сиренам практически не требовалось физическое пропитание в отличие от той же Твайлайт. Они иногда набредали на таких же путников, среди которых и селили раздор. Гнев и злоба наполняли их кулоны и подпитывали гнилые души. Будущей студентке Эвертона приходилось поступать ещё хуже - она никогда не думала, что снизойдёт до воровства. Пока другие пони грызлись друг с другом, она под шумок таскала у них еду, а потом, сгорая от адского чувства вины, поглощала пищу.  
Постепенно, заметила Твайлайт, воздух вокруг стал холоднее, а буйная зелёная растительность сменилась невысокими горами, за вершинами которых в небо рвались куда более острые горные хребты, покрытые снегом. Холод пробирал до костей, и в один из привалов Спаркл поняла, что дальше будет только хуже. Поэтому ей пришлось сымпровизировать и разыграть целую сцену с применением волшебства, чтобы усыпить подозрительных путешественников. У них были слишком тёплые плащи, под которыми можно было укрыться от ненастья.  
\- Держите, - Твайлайт вернулась через пару часов, пока сирены, разведя огонь, грелись в тепле. - Это пригодится всем нам.  
\- Если бы только Селестия знала, чем промышляет её ученица, уверена, она бы в мгновение ока велела тебя казнить, - расплылась в издевательской улыбке Соната.  
\- Как хорошо, что я не её ученица, - сухо оборвала сирену Твайлайт. - Адажио, ты говорила про эти горы? - пони качнула головой в сторону заснеженных вершин.  
\- Да, это Кристальные горы. У их подножия стоит сама Империя, - с нежеланием, но всё-таки отозвалась Даззл. - Нам придётся подняться немного ввысь.  
\- Зачем? - удивилась Ария, с удовольствием закутавшись в плащ. Разумеется, никто даже не подумал поблагодарить четвёртую спутницу, но Твайлайт не обиделась. Сейчас самым важным было нечто иное. - Почему нельзя пройти вдоль подножия и попасть туда сразу?  
\- Как ни странно, но я с не согласна, - буркнула Даск. - Зачем нам идти в горы? Это только затруднит путь. А так мы быстро доберёмся до Империи и избавимся от навязчивой компании, - сирена прямо посмотрела на Твайлайт.  
\- Глупые дурёхи, вы так ничего и не поняли, да? - закатила глаза Адажио и подкинула в костерок немного сухих веток.  
\- О чём ты? - Спаркл закуталась в плащ и с облегчением выдохнула. Замёрзшие копытца начинали постепенно отогреваться, и девушка невольно расслаблялась.  
\- В Эквестрии что-то не так, - старшая сестра трио Даззлингс задумчиво посмотрела в ночное небо. Далеко в выси вспыхивали редкие блеклые звёзды. - Над миром висит опасность, и меня не покидает чувство, что мы идём прямиком к ней.  
\- Что за опасность? - сонно звенула Блейз, клацнув зубами друг о друга.  
\- Не знаю, - сирена перевела задумчивый взгляд обратно на огонь. - Но если мы поднимемся в горы и пойдём там, то сможем оценить ситуацию со стороны, а не попасть в засаду.  
\- Я не поняла, почему ты считаешь, что нам что-то угрожает, - нахмурилась Твайлайт, отточенным жестом поправив очки и смахнув с длинного носа выбившуюся прядь гривы. О том, почему за её спиной шептались, когда видели, она предпочитала не думать. Наверное, сказывалось её внешнее сходство с самой Сумеречной Искоркой, но всё-таки в них что-то отличалось, и другие пони не понимали, что не так. Спасибо, что хотя бы не лезли с расспросами. - Вроде бы вокруг довольно спокойно.  
\- Вот именно, - хмыкнула Адажио, прикрыв глаза. - Мы прошли два города, но почти нигде нет других пони. Почему? Всё выглядит заброшенным, опустошённым. Словно Эквестрия в большой опасности, и её жители стягиваются куда-то в одно место. Так, будто бы они…  
\- Готовятся к войне… - закончила за неё Твайлайт. Адажио резко вздёрнула голову вверх, смерила ведьму долгим взглядом, после чего снова улеглась и тоже зевнула. - Ты права, Адажио. Что-то происходит. Возможно, нам стоит поторопиться. Я должна забрать Сансет, иначе…  
\- Иначе что? - не открывая глаз, ехидно поинтересовалась Даззл. - Будешь корить себя до конца дней?  
\- Иначе мой дом больше никогда не увидит солнечного света, - не услышав сирену, ответила Твайлайт. - Я должна похоронить её там. Там её дом.  
\- Знаете, сёстры, а я, кажется, поняла, почему наша подружка такая отмороженная, - неожиданно встряла в разговор Соната. Твайлайт удивлённо воззрилась на неё, не понимая, о чём речь. И Адажио, и Ария в этот момент были всецело с ней согласны. - Ну серьёзно, - протянула Даск, - она ведь наложила на нас не просто заклинание. Если она сумела угробить ту рыжую стерву, раз её руки в крови, значит, она уже переступила черту дозволенного. А это меняет человека. Ломает его. Понимаете? - сирена с воодушевлением посмотрела на сестёр. Адажио отмерла первой.  
\- А ведь и правда, - ухмыльнулась она. - Эй, очкастая, расскажи, что случилось? Если мы тебе помогаем, то имеем право знать, в чём дело.  
Твайлайт неприязненно поджала губы и отвернулась, укрывшись плащом с головой. Меньше всего ей хотелось обсуждать эту тему с древними демонессами. У них и так хватало поводов для насмешек, и усугублять ситуацию ещё сильнее Спаркл не собиралась. Обойдутся без правды. Она и так сказала им чуть больше, чем рассчитывала. Ничего, перебьются.  
\- У, какая злюка, - вытянув губы, наигранно оскорблённо пробасила Соната. - Бедная, несчастная, всеми брошенная… Не смогла спасти даже одного человека, а теперь пытается восстановить доброе имя.  
\- Видимо, всё очень плохо, раз она пришла к нам, а не к своим друзьям, - язвительно поддержала сестру проснувшаяся Ария.  
Твайлайт промолчала, ещё сильнее сжавшись в комок под куском плаща. Нельзя вестись на желчные насмешки сирен, они не доведут её до добра. Осталось потерпеть ещё совсем чуть-чуть. Скоро она найдёт Сансет и заберёт её домой. А ведьмы - да плевать на них. Пусть они делают, что хотят. Но сейчас придётся сцепить зубы и перетерпеть их ядовитые подколы. Так нужно. Ради Сансет. Сирены за спиной загоготали и, негромко переговариваясь, снова улеглись. Костер постепенно затухал.

Практически мгновенно Твайлайт поняла, насколько Адажио оказалась права. Они добрались до железной дороги, за всё время пути по которой не проехало ни одного состава во главе с паровозом. Птицы не пели, звери не бегали, пони им больше не попадались, и Спаркл чувствовала, что силы были на исходе. Еду пришлось наколдовать, но получилось настолько безвкусно и отвратительно, что Твайлайт едва не вырвало. Она с трудом запихнула в себя самое омерзительное на всём белом свете яблоко и, постоянно облизываясь, чтобы убрать вязкость с языка, продолжила путь. Сиренам было не лучше: камни работали, но всё равно не так, как их оригинальные ожерелья, и это злило особенно.  
Скрываясь от промозглого ветра под ворованным площами, все четверо медленно поднимались в горы. И вскоре их копытца ступали не по земле, а по снегу. Ветер в вышине завывал особенно холодный, а постоянные хлопья снега сильно закрывали обзор. Всех четверых вела Адажио - единственная, кому удалось ещё дважды перевоплотиться в родной облик сирены и взлететь вверх, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Они пробирались сквозь бурю и ураган, всеми силами мешающий путешественникам добраться до конечной цели.  
Пони поднялись по железной дороге вверх и теперь брели по крутым склонам, чувствуя, как разряженный воздух режет лёгкие. Твайлайт выбивалась из сил больше остальных, но не жаловалась. Это она замутила такое серьёзное путешествие, не подготовившись к нему должным образом. Может быть, если бы она решила двинуться в путь не с сиренами, а с подругами, всё прошло бы гораздо лучше. У них точно также получилось бы открыть портал и перейти в Эквестрию. И она бы сейчас не шла, отягощённая думами о том, почему влипла в такую передрягу. Сожаление и чувство вины снова вгрызлись в сердце будущей студентки Эвертона. Но потом она вспомнила о том, что не пережила бы потерю кого-то из подруг. Собственно, это была единственная причина, почему она так резко сорвалась и отправилась в опасное путешествие практически в одиночку. Очень честно говоря, сирен было хотя бы не жалко, а пользу в случае удачного исхода получат все.  
\- А-а-а-а!!! - завизжала Спаркл, когда снег под копытами провалился, и пони, неуклюже взмахнув непривычными конечностями, полетела куда-то вниз.  
Перепуганные сирены столпились у края обрыва, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творилось там, в глубине. Но снизу не доносилось ни звука.  
\- Что будем делать? - поинтересовалась озадаченная Ария. - Полезем за ней?  
\- Ещё чего, - фыркнула Адажио. - Мы не её няньки. Как хочет, пусть так и разбирается, - закатила она глаза.  
\- Тогда… что теперь? - поддержала сестру не менее озадаченная Соната. - Куда мы пойдём? И что делать с этим? - сирена ткнула копытом в своё ожерелье.  
Адажио глубоко вздохнула и собралась было ответить, когда её прервал чужой голос.  
\- Девочки? - неуверенно крикнула снизу Твайлайт. - Вы там? Адажио? Ария?  
\- Вот чёрт… жива, - поперхнулась воздухом Соната. - Эй, ты!  
Адажио не успела залепить сестре подзатыльник, чтобы та заткнулась.  
\- Ой, вы там! - обрадовалась Спаркл. - Слушайте… я не могу подняться обратно. Но здесь есть какой-то тоннель. Думаю, он ведёт в сторону Кристальной Империи.  
\- Мы к тебе не спустимся! - заявила Даззл. - Выбирайся, как хочешь.  
\- И не надо, - гулким эхом отозвалась будущая студентка Эвертона. - Продолжайте идти туда же. Уверена, где-то здесь есть выход. Я вылезу на поверхность в другом месте. Встретимся позже!  
Сирены синхронно застонали: на секунду им всем показалось, что проблемы остались позади. Однако выяснилось, что они никуда не делись, и с этим придётся смириться.  
\- Идём, - раздражённо прорычала Адажио, - быстрее начнём, быстрее закончим.  
Сирены продолжили свой путь, недовольно ворча и пробираясь сквозь снег.  
Тем временем Твайлайт, умудрившаяся каким-то чудом ухватиться за острый скол камня, с трудом на него залезла. Подняться обратно не представлялось возможным, но активировав рог, ей удалось хотя бы немного рассмотреть пещеру внизу. Спуститься оказалось проще. Поговорив с демонессами, девушка, из последних сил поддерживая хоть какой-то свет, пошла вниз. Камень под копытами крошился, и Твайлайт так и норовила съехать вниз. Приходилось тормозить и ждать, пока земля перестанет уходить из-под ног. Спаркл вздохнула с явным облегчением, когда под ногами оказалась щербатая, но всё-таки плоская земля. Немного отдохнув в полумраке, она направилась вперёд - единственный доступный ей путь.  
Каменные сталактиты и сталагмиты иногда настолько плотно преграждали дорогу, что приходилось либо протискиваться в узкие щёлки, либо вовсе разбивать преграды. К огромному счастью Твайлайт своды пещеры не спешили падать ей на голову. Хотя в один прекрасный момент дорога резко вильнула вниз, и девушка, споткнувшись, кубарем покатилась по склону. Плащ с треском зацепился за один из острых камней, и ткань с неприятным рывком разошлась. Хотя если бы не он, Твайлайт точно пострадала бы сильнее. Плащ затормозил её падение, и вниз Спаркл скатилась гораздо медленнее. Отряхнувшись и поднявшись на дрожащих копытцах, девушка с удивлением поняла, что здесь было гораздо светлее.  
Чихнув и сдув с носа очередную прядку выбившейся гривы, будущая студентка Эвертона неуверенно направилась вперёд к источнику свету. К её немалому удивлению оказалось, что наспех расчищенная пещера представлял собой своего рода… тюрьму. Чёрные цепи, скованные огромным замком, словно змеи с тихим шелестом шуршали по кругу. В центре над полом висел мутно-зелёный кристалл, под которым сидел незнакомый Твайлайт пони. Он задрал голову кверху, склонив её вбок, и дрожал, не в силах отвести загипнотизированного взгляда от предмета в воздухе.  
\- Эй… привет? - неуверенно позвала его Спаркл. Незнакомец промолчал, даже не услышав его.  
Твайлайт подобралась поближе, с опаской косясь на пульсирующий, словно живое существо, кристалл. Взгляд невольно соскальзывал с обычных камней только на него, и девушка сама не заметила, как села на землю, вперившись расширившимися от ужаса глазами в проклятый артефакт.  
Пещера вокруг испарилась, уступив место смутно знакомой комнате. Кажется, это была школьный зал, украшенный к выпускному баллу. Цветные ленты парили в воздухе, свиваясь в причудливо изогнутые узоры. На полу лежали конфетти. Вокруг до сих пор стоял едва ощутимый запах гари, смешанный со сладостью яблочного шнапса. На сцене восседали инструменты для проведения импровизированного концерта. А позади истерично мигал проектор, на котором крутились отдалённо знакомые Твайлайт кадры.  
\- Вот так значит… - Сансет Шиммер наклонилась и без особого интереса подцепила цветной квадратик бумаги. - У тебя был выпускной. А я не побывала даже на последнем звонке.  
\- Сансет… - подавилась воздухом Твайлайт, - Сансет, это правда ты?  
\- Ну а кто же ещё? - девушка выпрямилась и отвернулась, рассматривая сцену. Под ней были раскиданы смятые металлические банки из-под газировки.  
\- Я так рада! - воскликнула Спаркл. - Я думала, ты… - она осеклась, вспомнив, где оказалась Шиммер по её, между прочим, вине. - Я… прости меня, Сансет. Если бы не я, ты была бы со мной.  
\- Хоть в чём-то ты права, - равнодушно отозвалась та. - Если бы не ты, у меня было бы всё. А в итоге мы просто поменялись местами - ты пойдёшь веселиться на бал, а я буду лежать в хрустальном гробу, потому что умерла, защищая тебя. Безудержное веселье, представляешь? - девушка круто развернулась, растягивая губы в издевательской усмешке.  
\- Я… я пришла за тобой, Сансет! - возразила Твайлайт. - Я здесь! Я пришла! Я заберу тебя домой, обещаю!  
\- Не обещай того, чего не можешь! - резко осадила подругу Шиммер. - Ты обещала, что будешь со мной. Всегда. А что в итоге? Ты меня забыла! Все забыли! Я стала пустым местом! Ничтожеством! Пока вы здесь веселились, я лежала в гробу и плакала, потому что осталась одна! Ты - мерзавка! Бессовестная лгунья!  
\- Н-не говори так, - в ужасе отступила Твайлайт. Очки слетели на пол, разбившись вдребезги. - Пожалуйста, Сансет. Я очень виновата перед тобой, это правда. Но я пришла за тобой. Клянусь, в этот раз всё будет по-настоящему.  
\- А, то есть мне пришлось умереть, чтобы ты всё поняла? - расхохоталась Шиммер. - То есть тогда, в лагере, было не по-настоящему? Ты смеялась надо мной? Над моими чувствами? Издевалась, как последняя сука? Ха. Теперь я понимаю, почему твоя истинная форма - это Миднайт Спаркл.  
\- Сансет, пожалуйста…  
\- Заткнись! - грозно рявкнула Сансет Шиммер. - Ты недостойна даже моего взгляда! Ты бросила меня умирать! Испугалась и убежала, чертовка! А потом забыла… Просто вычеркнула из жизни. Вырвала лист с большой чёрной кляксой. Потому что у крошки Спаркл всё должно быть идеально. А я в эту идеальность не вписываюсь, правда? - язвительно бросила рыжеволосая девушка. - И моя смерть в эту идеальность не вписывается. Какая прелесть.  
Твайлайт обессиленно рухнула на колени, даже не заметив, что копыта снова превратились в её родные руки-ноги. А привычная одежда, в которой она бегала по школе, собирая информация, трансформировалась в выбранное на бал платье.  
\- Это неправда, Сансет, - обессиленно проблеяла она. - Я забыла тебя, знаю, это моя вина. Но я вспомнила и готова исправить свою ошибку. Любой ценой.  
\- Ты умрёшь за меня? - Сансет подошла к ней резко, в мгновение ока, и наклонилась, влезая в личное пространство. - Ты отдашь за моё бездыханное тело свою жизнь? - Твайлайт поражённо молчала, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать конечность. Вибрация от ужаса, от осознания того, что она натворила, шла откуда-то из глубины. Из сердца. - Видимо, нет. В таком случае, не вижу смысла продолжать разговор. Ты разочаровала меня, Твайлайт Спаркл. Не понимаю, как я могла влюбиться в такую трусливую бездарность… Всё, что ты можешь, - только собирать свои побрякушки. Да и те корявые.  
Твайлайт с воем уткнулась лицом в ладони, сгорбившись под гнётом ненависти и разочарования. Она сильно дрожала, не в силах побороть страх перед равнодушным взглядом больше, чем подруги. Чувство вины и стыда усилилось в стократ, напрочь лишая девушку самосознания. Где-то внутри шевельнулась Миднайт. Ведьма была согласна с призраком Сансет в том, что её носительница - то ещё ничтожество. Но навешивать этот ярлык на себя тёмная сторона Твайлайт Спаркл отказывалась категорически. Стыд медленно испарялся, уступая место ярости.  
\- А ты редкостная бесчестная дрянь, Сансет Шиммер, - прошелестела ведьма, оторвав лицо от ладоней. Безумная улыбка исказила до этого просто подрагивающие губы. Заплаканные глаза горели злобой и ненавистью, окутанные ярким пламенем. Бальное платье словно по щелчку пальцев укоротилось и налилось насыщенно фиолетовым цветом. За спиной с хрустом распахнулись чёрные крылья. Миднайт Спаркл выпрямилась и поднялась, ведомая ярким всплеском чувств. - Когда-то и ты едва не погубила дорогих тебе людей, но почему-то тебя никто в этом не упрекал. Так какое право ты имеешь говорить мне - нам! - такие ужасные вещи! Мерзавка!  
Сансет нахмурилась и отступила. Миднайт напротив, казалось, стала ещё выше и крупнее. Острые ногти до боли впились в кожу ладоней, оставляя на них отпечатки-полумесяцы.  
\- Мы пришли за тобой, Санлайт Дриммер, - продолжила наступать ведьма. - Она пришла за ней, а я - за тобой, - оскалилась девушка. Волосы взвились ввысь, словно сильный порыв ветра поддул их и зафиксировал в таком положение. В центре лба загорелась яркая точка, стремительно вытягивающаяся и обретающая смутно знакомые черты рога единорога. - Ты нам нужна. И я не позволю какой-то там гадости затмить мой разум!!!  
В следующее мгновение Миднайт Спаркл, глубоко вдохнув, завизжала. Иллюзия вокруг молниеносно покрылась сеточкой трещинок, а ошарашенная таким отпором лже-Сансет отступила, прикрывая рукой. Ведьма затихла буквально на секунду, чтобы тут же закричать ещё громче. Тёмная магия вокруг заструилась, пытаясь загасить слишком яркую вспышку, но Миднайт явно была сильнее. Она кричала и кричала, разбивая ловушку вокруг.  
Сансет попыталась было возразить, но выстрел энергии, подпитанной гневом и болью, долгое время копившимися в душе Твайлайт, окончательно разрушил светлый образ Санлайт Дриммер. Призрак исчез, и магическая ловушка раскололась напополам, являя миру свою истинную сущность. Под потолком вместо дискотечного шара висел смутно знакомый им обеим кристалл. Миднайт вспорхнула и, яростно закричав, сконцентрировала волшебный луч, который и направила на него. Кристалл завибрировал, стремясь защититься. Звуковая атака - жалкая попытка, рассмеялась в голос Миднайт Спаркл, - пролетела сквозь её тело, лишь подлив масла в огонь мести, жажды справедливости и гнева, подпитывающих её способности. Твайлайт окончательно отпустила бразды правления и позволила ведьме вести…  
Мир вокруг закричал сотнями разных голосов, когда кристалл, наконец, сдался и разлетелся вдребезги. Иллюзия исчезла, словно мрачная голограмма на ветру. Ведьма рухнула на колени, тяжело дыша: поддерживать в этом мире человекоподобную форму было сложно. Миднайт уснула, растворяя свою оболочку в тёмной магии. Твайлайт рывком дёрнулась вперёд и выпала на холодную землю, больно ударившись копытом об торчащий камень, поросший мхом. Последнее, что она заметила перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, - это чьи-то необычные зелёные глаза, похожие на кошачьи. Незнакомец неуверенно шагнул к ней, но Твайлайт этого уже не заметила, обессиленная и опустошённая встречей с ментальными призраками.


	7. VII.

Твайлайт не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем она проснулась. Жизнь возвращалась в тело с каждым плавным вдохом и выдохом. Лёгкие будто бы раскрывались постепенно, позволяя девушке медленно приходить в себя. Лёгкое головокружение и остаточная дрожь в конечностях медленно проходили, и тело от задних копыт до самой макушки наполнилось небывалой невесомостью!  
\- Очнулась, - холодно произнёс кто-то из полумрака.  
Твайлайт подняла голову и едва не отпрыгнула в сторону, когда рассмотрела в темноте на потолке жуткое существо. Кошачьи зелёные глаза неотрывно следили за ней, а голос, который будто бы сопровождался эхом, не внушал доверия.  
\- К-кто ты? - заикнулась она, попятившись. - Я… я долго спала?  
\- Сколько вопросов, - хмыкнула незнакомка. Судя по интонации, это была всё-таки кобылка. Хоть и не самая обычная. Твайлайт про себя тяжело вздохнула: а как давно она вообще встречала что-то обычное? - И знаешь, мне тоже интересно, кто ты такая. Ты разрушила заклинание Сомбры… Любопытно.  
Кобылка резво скользнула мордочкой вниз и легко повисла в воздухе, расправив широкие крылья, даже в полумраке отдающие зеленоватым оттенком. Как будто кто-то облил их флуоресцентной краской.  
\- Я Твайлайт, - поднявшись и взбрыкнув, отряхиваясь, ответила девушка. - Твайлайт Спаркл. Я… я должна спасти подругу.  
Незнакомка опустилась на землю и сложила крылья. А через секунду вокруг вспыхнуло несколько ядовито-зелёных шаров, свет от которых, наконец, позволил им рассмотреть друг друга.  
Твайлайт распахнула рот, с ужасом и плохо скрываемым любопытством рассматривая собеседницу. Чёрная шерсть покрывала её с ног до головы. Синего оттенка грива выглядела настолько прямой, что Спаркл отрешённо подумала: кажется, незнакомку успели запихнуть в салон красоты и поработать над ней выпрямителем. Спину покрывал нарост, похожий на хитиновый, а за изогнутым рогом на голове держалась небольшая корона. Твайлайт против воли выдохнула тихое “вау”.  
\- Я - Королева Кризалис! - гордо вскинув голову, представилась, наконец, незнакомка. - Королева чейнджлингов, единая властительница Понивиля, Кристальной Империи, а затем и всей Эквестрии! - воскликнула она.  
Не сразу, но Твайлайт рассмотрела странные сквозные дыры, которыми её новая знакомая была пронизана от мордочки до кончиков копыт. Даже грива, несмотря на обманчивую красоту, при более детальном рассмотрении оказалась местами неровной, не заросшей.  
\- А почему ты сидела здесь? - будто пропустив мимо ушей громкое приветствие, поинтересовалась Твайлайт. - Если ты королева, и у тебя есть своё королевство… наверное, ты должна быть там?  
\- Не смей мне перечить! - вдвойне громко зарычала Кризалис, оскалив острые зубы. Зелёные шары, наполненные её магией, опасно закружили, выражая нетерпение. - От меня избавились, как от надоевшей игрушки… но я ещё вернусь, - прошипела она, злобно сверкая кошачьими глазами.  
\- Эм… хорошо, - смущённо отозвалась девушка и поправила съехавшие с носа очки. Потом, правда, вспомнила, что они должны были разбиться, когда она разговаривала с Сансет, но, видимо, там всё было одной большой иллюзией. - А ты не знаешь, где здесь выход?  
\- Я могу его просто пробить, - гордо встряхнула гривой королева чейнджлингов (кто это вообще такие, подумала Спаркл).  
\- Э-э, не надо! - воскликнула будущая студентка Эвертона. - Здесь довольно хлипкие стены, а снаружи бушует метель. Нас просто завалит, и мы точно погибнем, - пискнула она. - Я провалилась в расщелину, которую замело снегом, и пошла вперёд. Подумала, что где-нибудь найдётся такой же раскол… Но нашла тебя. Кстати, рада знакомству!  
\- А я нет, - фыркнула Кризалис и, вспорхнув, полетела в ту сторону, откуда Твайлайт пришла. - Прощай.  
\- Там тупик, - крикнула ей вслед Спаркл. Пони-королева некоторое время задумчиво рассматривала покатый склон, после чего развернулась и пролетела в противоположную сторону. - Да, а вот там, возможно, выход. Ты не против, если я к тебе присоединюсь?  
Сохраняя максимально дружелюбное выражение мордочки, Твайлайт отряхнулась и, накинув на себя потрёпанный плащ, поцокала в ту же сторону. Кризалис сверху что-то бурчала себе под нос, но с задушевными разговорами не лезла. И девушка была ей очень за это благодарна. Сирены нет-нет, а пытались её как-то поддеть. Кризалис же было наплевать - она не пыталась её убить, и на том спасибо.  
Они шли довольно долго, пока странная, но опасная пони не затормозила. Кобылка опустилась на землю и устало взмахнула крыльями. Тонкие пластинки, испещрённые такими же дырами, как и всё остальное тело, затрепетали. Кризалис, сохраняя надменное выражение мордочки, обернулась.  
\- Ты похожа на одну глупую принцесску, - высокомерно изрекла она.  
\- Да, мне часто это говорят, - рассмеялась Твайлайт. - Но я не из этих мест, если честно. Я только хочу вернуть подругу домой.  
\- Откуда же ты? - королева чейнджлингов медленно направилась к ней, не спрашивая - требуя ответы. - Рядом с тобой меня посещает такое же дурацкое чувство, которое я испытываю, когда смотрю на Сумеречную Искорку. Но в тебе есть что-то ещё… Что-то тёмное, что смогло разрушить заклятие Сомбры. И я хочу знать, что это.  
\- А может не надо? - нервно хихикнула Твайлайт. - Подумаешь, похожи… Мало ли, каких чудес на свете не бывает?  
\- Разве? - чёрную пони окружил тёмно-зелёный вихрь, и через секунду перед Спаркл стояла её полнейшая копия. Разве что надменный взгляд выдавал в клоне истинную натуру её обладателя. - Чудес на свете много, это правда. Но ты - не одно из них. Ты - нечто совсем иное. И я хочу понять, что ты такое.  
Другая Твайлайт злобно оскалилась, продолжая загонять оригинал в угол. Спаркл икнула от страха, сжимая в комок: да что же это такое? То ей сирены жить не давали, а теперь эта… оборотень. Или как там она себя называла - чейнджлинг? Хотя, кажется, это было одно и то же.  
\- Э-э, послушай, я просто хочу выбраться отсюда. Меня ждут. Я должна попасть в Кристальную Империю, забрать подругу и вернуться домой, - затараторила будущая студентка Эвертона. - Больше мне ничего не нужно, клянусь!  
\- Ты не ответила ни на один из моих вопросов, - Кризалис снова окутал вихрь, и она предстала перед девушкой в истинном обличье. - Я видела твою магию. Тёмная сила, страшная… Грогар был бы рад, если бы ты пополнила ряды его лиги злодеев. Не то что этот глупый Тирек, - выплюнула она чужое имя.  
Твайлайт подавилась воздухом - кто-кто? Чьё имя назвала Кризалис? Тирек? Лорд Тирек? Тот самый?!  
\- Тирек… жив? - безуспешно сохраняя невозмутимое выражение мордочки, уточнила Твайлайт. Кризалис прищурилась, рассматривая невольную спасительницу-попутчицу. - Ты знаешь, где он?  
\- Знаю. Но почему я должна рассказывать тебе о нём? - наскочила на девушку королева оборотней. - Кто ты такая, раздери Селестию на клочья?!  
\- О, вот ты где.  
Пожалуй, впервые за всё время их путешествия, Твайлайт была искренне рада видеть Арию Блейз. Сирена с недоумением покосилась на её собеседницу и ощутимо скривилась, едва заметно вывалив язык.  
\- Какая гадость, - демонесса поёжилась и закатила глаза. - Что встала? Мы сколько тебя ждать будем? Мы хотим домой, а ты тут торчишь со всякими… - Ария замялась, пытаясь подобрать слово, которое идеально описало бы королеву Кризалис.  
\- П-прости, заминка вышла, - натянуто улыбнувшись, Твайлайт бочком обошла настороженную пони-оборотень и двинулась в сторону сирены. - П-пойдём. Ты права. Нечего время даром терять.  
Со стороны, откуда пришла Блейз, потянуло свежим воздухом, и Спаркл с искренним наслаждением втянула его в себя. Сирена раздражённо фыркнула и, круто развернувшись, гордо поцокала обратно. Твайлайт припустила за ней, испытывая странную смесь облегчения и досады, что ей не удалось узнать про Тирека побольше.  
\- Да быть не может, - равнодушно протянула Адажио, когда на горизонте появилась старая знакомая. - Я надеялась, что ты погибла.  
\- Бедная несчастная Твайлайт… погибла, разбившись при падении со скалы! Какая трагедия! - запричитала Соната, пытаясь развести огонь. Да вот только копытца плохо держали сырые деревянные палочки. До этого огнём занималась Твайлайт, и худо-бедно, но им было тепло. - Чёрт, да зажги ты его уже!  
Пони шарахнулись в стороны, когда по прямой в костерок попал ядовито-зелёный сгусток энергии, и дрова зашипели, согреваясь и разгораясь. Кризалис величественно прошествовала вперёд и отпихнула крупом оторопевшую от такой наглости Арию.  
\- Так это и есть твои подружки? Прелестно, - язвительно фыркнула она и с удобством устроилась у зелёного, под цвет её волшебства, пламени.  
\- Ты кто такая? - Адажио и не подумала подняться. - Не смей называть нас её другом, - фыркнула она, одарив смущённую Твайлайт откровенно недобрым взглядом.  
\- Я Кризалис, королева чейнджлингов, - не отрывая глаз от огня, оборонила пони-оборотень. - Удивлена, что обо мне ещё кто-то не слышал.  
\- А кто такие чейнджлинги? - тихо поинтересовалась у старшей сестры Соната. Сирена задним ходом добралась до неё и устроилась рядом, с любопытством поглядывая то на сестру, то на чёрную королеву.  
\- Ничего себе! А можно ещё? - восторженно завопила Блейз, когда вместо Кризалис из-за костра, во всполохах огня, поднялась идентичная копия Адажио Даззл. - Кру-у-уто…  
\- А вы кем будете? - Кризалис снова стала собой и уселась поближе к костру. - Я вас не помню.  
\- Мы древние сирены, - ни капли не смягчившись, ответила Даззл. Твайлайт в этот момент подобралась к костру с другой стороны и, расстелив плащ, улеглась на него, расслабляясь. Копытца настолько устали за время долгой дороги, что хотелось лечь, вытянуться и больше никогда не вставать. - А эта ведьма, - Адажио подарила Спаркл очередной презрительный взгляд, - заколдовала нас. И пока мы не поможем ей добраться до Кристальной Империи, она нас не отпустит.  
\- Кто она такая? - повторила вопрос Кризалис. - Мы как раз общались, когда та мелкая прервала нашу увлекательную беседу, - пони рогом качнула в сторону Арии.  
\- Пони с очень тёмным нутром, - нехорошо оскалилась Адажио.  
\- Я вообще-то здесь, - недовольно буркнула Твайлайт, - перестаньте, пожалуйста, меня обсуждать. Ты, кстати, тоже не сказала, как попала сюда, - фыркнула девушка в сторону повелительницы оборотней.  
\- Это скучная история, - хмыкнула Кризалис.  
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Сирены удобно устроились рядом друг с другом по одну сторону костра. С противоположной стороны сложила копыта Кризалис. А посредине оказалась Твайлайт. И в итоге никто из них не хотел первым начинать беседу. Спаркл тихо вздохнула и опустила мордочку на копыта.  
\- Мы из другого мира, - прошелестела она. Кризалис виду не подала, но ушки навострила. - Здесь… пострадала моя подруга, и я должна вернуть её домой. Туда, откуда мы пришли.  
\- Интересно… и откуда же вы?  
\- Это она оттуда, а мы родились здесь, - натянуто рассмеялась Адажио. Сёстры в разговор благоразумно не вмешивались. - Нас изгнали за нашу сущность. Принцесса Селестия и её сестра, Луна. Как же я их ненавижу…  
\- Могу понять, - раздражённо махнула хвостом Кризалис. - Это после битвы с Селестией я стала… такой, - пони подняла копытце и ткнула им в одну из дыр на ноге.  
\- Мы жили здесь очень давно, - тихо, почти проникновенно призналась Даззл. - Полагаю, здесь слишком сильно всё изменилось…  
\- Да уж, правление двух сестёр затянулось, - надменно фыркнула королева оборотней. - А теперь ещё эта Искорка со своими подружками… Принцесса дружбы. Надо же, - Кризалис едва не сплюнула туда же, где лежала.  
\- Кажется, я поняла, о ком идёт речь, - поражённо выдохнула старшая сирена. - Эта Искорка… та самая… - демонесса посмотрела сначала на одну сестру, потом на другую. - Которая разрушила наши кристаллы.  
\- Вот почему мы её перепутали, а она нас сначала не узнала, - протянула Ария. - И правда… Они ведь действительно похожи как две капли воды.  
\- Ты что, клон принцессы дружбы? - оскалилась Кризалис, повернув острую мордочку к Твайлайт. - Вы похожи, но вы разные.  
\- Скорее, это её воплощение в другом измерении, - пояснила Адажио. - Вот, почему ты их перепутала. Они практически идентичны, но всё-таки немного разные.  
\- Да… у этой пони совсем другая магия, - закатила глаза королева Кризалис. - Она разбила тёмное заклинание Сомбры и освободила меня от оков. Признаться, я думала, что снять заклятье сможет только тот, кто его наложил. Оказывается, нет.  
\- Сомбра… кажется, когда-то давно я слышала это имя, - нахмурилась Адажио. - Когда-то жил очень сильный единорог, чьё сердце погрязло во мраке. И всё его колдовство стало подпитываться страхами и отчаянием.  
\- Много лет назад он поработил Кристальную империю и её жителей, но Селестия и Луна изгнали её. Однако перед своим побегом Сомбра успел наложить на Империю заклятье, и оно исчезло вместе с ним, - неожиданно с готовностью пояснила пони-оборотень. - Когда он вернулся, Сумеречная Искорка снова его изгнала. Как и меня… вшивая кобыла, - грубо выругалась королева, - как бы я хотела переломить ей хребет. Даже больше, чем Селестии! - она гневно вскинула голову, сверкая яркими глазами в полумраке, отбрасываемом от зелёного костра. - У меня была возможность одолеть её, но чёртов Сомбра. Он посчитал меня мягкотелой и заковал в свой дьявольский круг. Ублюдок.  
\- А что случилось? - осторожно поинтересовалась Твайлайт. - Почему ты там оказалась?  
\- В ловушку для стражей Кристальной империи попались два юных оборотня, - сцепив зубы, с явным трудом выдавила из себя Кризалис. - Я не позволила их убить. И они вместе с этой гадкой Коузи Глоу восстали против меня! Против королевы оборотней! - зарычала пони, вскочив на ноги от захлёстывающих душу эмоций. - Я просидела там несколько дней. Магия Сомбры иссушила меня… Мне нужно восстановить силы.  
Твайлайт не стала комментировать то, насколько легко королева колдовала, - может быть, простые заклинания давались ей легче. А окажись они на поле боя, Кризалис снесло бы с ног первой же атакой.  
\- Куда ты теперь пойдёшь? - осторожно сменила тему Спаркл. - Мы двигаемся к Кристальной Империи. Моя подруга там. А если её там нет, там есть те, кто знают, где она.  
Кризалис промолчала, успокаиваясь. Признаться честно, она и сама не знала, куда ей теперь двигаться. Душа жаждала мести - за унижение, за тычок острым копьём в спину, прямо между рёбер. Конечно, было вполне предсказуемо, что эти трое сговорятся и кинут её… Но не настолько же откровенно! Почему не самовлюблённый Сомбра слетел с пьедестала? Почему не алчный до власти Тирек оказался сбит с ног? Почему не мелкая и назойливая Коузи Глоу - несусветная двуличная малявка - осталась позади? Нет! Пострадала только королева Кризалис. И лишь потому, что не позволила погибнуть двум несчастным душам, представляющих её род. Будь там обычные пони, она бы и глазом не моргнула, но оборотни! Она не позволит. И даже сейчас, зная, какое наказание её ждало, она бы всё равно поступила точно также.  
\- Я хочу уничтожить их, - процедила пони-оборотень. - Особенно короля Сомбру. Это по его вине я провела в этих подземельях столько времени…  
\- Тебя тоже мучили кошмары? - сочувственно спросила Спаркл. Сирены притихли, вслушиваясь в чужой разговор. - Понимаю. Это действительно страшно… Он бил по самому больному.  
На секунду девушка вспомнила, какой равнодушной выглядела Сансет. И какие слова она произносила, стремясь ранить подругу в саму суть её существования. Настолько больно, что против тёмного колдовства восстала даже Миднайт Спаркл. Пожалуй, если бы не она, Твайлайт бы не выбралась. Только не в одиночку. А рассчитывать на сирен не приходилось.  
\- Я всегда хотела только одного: чтобы мои подданные не голодали, - словно не слыша окружающий мир, пробормотала себе под нос Кризалис. - Я хотела захватить Эквестрию, чтобы у моих маленьких оборотней всегда была еда. Чтобы любовь, наполняющая это место, даровала каждому из них несметную силу, могущество, о котором они могли только мечтать. А что в итоге? - она горько рассмеялась, склонив голову вниз. - У меня ни королевства, ни подданных. И даже бывшие союзники оказались предателями.  
Твайлайт неожиданно решительно поднялась. Соната оказалась единственной, кто хоть как-то на это отреагировал: она принюхалась и вернулась в исходное положение, поглядывая на их поработительницу.  
\- Я не очень хорошо колдую, - сбивчиво призналась она, - но я готова попробовать сделать что-нибудь, что поможет тебе восстановить силы. Даже если ты решишь потом уйти, ты ничего мне не должна. Спасибо, что не бросила там. Этого достаточно, - решительно добавила девушка.  
\- И что ты можешь предложить? - ухмыльнулась повелительница чейнджлингов. - Яблочный пирог? Вишнёвый сидр?  
\- На пирог не замахнусь, а вот пару яблок могу наколдовать, - с готовностью притопнула копытцами Твайлайт Спаркл.  
\- Только они безвкусные, - хихикнула Ария из-под своего плаща, - ей ещё учиться и учиться, - Адажио утвердительно покачала головой.  
\- Мне нужна любовь, а не яблоки, - брезгливо скривилась Кризалис. - Только она сможет восстановить запас моих волшебных сил.  
\- Что я должна сделать? - твёрдо переспросила будущая студентка Эвертона. - Я понимаю, как это звучит, но я действительно хочу тебя отблагодарить. И если это в моих силах…  
\- Подумай о том, кого любишь, - Кризалис поднялась и ничего не предвещающей походкой подобралась поближе, - а дальше я сама.  
Твайлайт кивнула, села и сосредоточилась. Вспомнить Сансет Шиммер. Её тёплую улыбку, горячие руки, заливистый смех… Каждое прикосновение, жаром отдающееся глубоко в сердце. Каждый взгляд, каждое объятие. Твайлайт закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы в следующее мгновение завалиться набок, забив копытами по земле. Кончик плаща попал в огонь и вспыхнул, но Кризалис затоптала его, с хищной улыбкой подбираясь поближе. Конечно, это было немного не то, к чему она привыкла, но светлые чувства, гармония, любовь - всё это концентрировалось на кончике рога Твайлайт, а пони-оборотень с жадностью его поглощала. Тщательно скрываемая слабость стремительно испарялась, пока копия Сумеречной Искорки билась в конвульсиях на земле.  
\- Другое дело, - сыто выдохнув, Кризалис отвалилась от измученного тела под ногами. Твайлайт обессиленно хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь привести мысли и чувства в порядок. - Интересная у тебя любовь, Твайлайт Спаркл, я такой ещё не встречала. У вас двоих глубокая связь, я погляжу. Любопытно…  
\- Мы через… кхах… многое… хах… прошли, - выдавила она из себя, поднявшись на негнущихся ногах.  
Круп сотрясала ощутимая дрожь, но девушка всё также твёрдо посмотрела на свою спасительницу. Запоздало пришла мысль, что, может, зря она это всё затеяла? Девушка вытащила королеву оборотней из магической ловушки, а та её не убила. Разве этого было недостаточно? Точно ли стоило жертвовать собой и своими чувствами? Любовь в сердце, конечно, никуда не делась, но ощущения остались очень странные.  
\- Хм… пожалуй, я переночую здесь. А утром решу, что делать дальше, - взмахнув гривой, Кризалис удобно устроилась у огня и прикрыла глаза. Казалось, по синеватым волоскам струилась энергия - видимо, пони-оборотень хорошо напиталась, знатно иссушила пустыню души слишком сочувствующей пони-из-другого-мира.  
Твайлайт улеглась неподалёку, уткнувшись носом в подпаленный плащ. Сирены тоже затихли. Каждая думала о своём… Постепенно небольшой грот, в котором они обосновались, обволокла ночная тишь. Назревал новый день.


	8. VIII.

К удивлению Твайлайт королева оборотней согласилась временно присоединиться к их небольшому отряду. Кризалис сухим тоном сообщила сиренам и принцессе-номер-два, что она хочет отомстить своим бывшим соратникам, которые планировали нападение на Кристальную империю, дорогу куда она по счастливой случайности знала лучше, чем хотелось бы. Перекусив ещё более безвкусными чем обычно яблоками, отряд из пяти пони медленно двинулся дальше. Повелительница чейнджлингов гордо шествовала впереди, изредка перебрасываясь с Адажио - впервые за последние дни проявившей хоть какой-то интерес к жизни - короткими рублеными фразами. Соната и Ария, тихо хихикая, цокали позади них. А в самом конце, с трудом переставляя ноги, плелась Твайлайт: магия Кризалис иссушила её сильнее, чем она рассчитывала. Но за дни пешего хода, вероятно, ей удастся немного восстановиться.  
Путь до Кристальной империи занял всего четыре дня. Подслеповато щурясь от усталости, Спаркл рассматривала карту и прикидывала, что идти им не меньше недели. Но пони-оборотень фыркнула и повела их одной ей известными тропами. Сирены с радостью поддержали эту идею, заявив, что чем скорее они избавяться от чужестранки, тем лучше. Твайлайт спорить не стала, окончательно для себя решив, что ей нужно только добраться до Кристальной империи, а дальше она справится своими силами. Наверняка там сейчас был кто-то из её местных друзей… Они помогут.  
Путь до пункта назначения извивался среди заснеженных вершин, где с каждым часом становилось всё холоднее и холоднее. Сирены периодически жались друг к другу в попытках сохранить тепло. Кризалис с небывалой лёгкостью наколдовала себе утеплённый вариант плаща, пока Твайлайт клацала зубами в своём обгоревшем огрызке. Мысли покидали её застывший разум, и девушка просто брела вперёд, окончательно доверившись своим врагам. К исходу четвёртого дня стало ясно, что Кризалис и правда вела их верной дорогой… Дымящиеся руины, окружавшие магический барьер Кристальной империи, говорили только об одном: битва уже началась.  
\- Мы туда не пойдём, - топнула копытом Адажио и повернулась к Спаркл. - Делай, что хочешь, но туда я не сунусь! И сестёр своих не пущу! Хоть убей!  
\- Помогите найти брешь, - взмолилась Твайлайт. - Потом я вас отпущу.  
\- Ради всего святого! Ты просто можешь туда войти! - раздражённо воскликнула Ария.  
\- Да, ты ведь типа… их подружка. Магия сочтёт тебя за свою и пропустит, - поддакнула Соната.  
\- Вы так в этом уверены? - обессиленно поинтересовалась Спаркл. - С моими-то… гм, причудами. Да и Кризалис, скорее всего, не сможет столь легко проникнуть внутрь.  
\- Ты хочешь сунуться в самое пекло? - с хорошо скрываемым ужасом поинтересовалась у неё Адажио. - Тебя там убьют, и глазом не моргнув. Лучше уходи.  
\- Уйду я только в битве, и если умру сама - заберу с собой всех остальных, - гневно фыркнула королева чейнджлингов. - Я не прощу Сомбре то, что он сделал со мной, - скрипнула она зубами, гордо тряхнув гривой.  
\- И не подумаю подойти ближе, чем сейчас, - огрызнулась Даззл. - Присмотрись, глупая девчонка! Барьер держится на последнем издыхании. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он падёт… Вот он - ваш шанс.  
\- Если, конечно, вы к тому времени не передумаете и не свалите каждая куда-нибудь ещё, - добавила Даск. - Лично я хочу домой.  
\- У нас нет дома, - закатила глаза Ария. - Придётся сначала его найти.  
\- В любом случае, - прервала сестёр Адажио, - теперь это ваши проблемы, юные леди. Мы, сирены, умываем руки. Я выполнила свою часть договора, Твайлайт Спаркл. Теперь ты выполни свою, - демонесса ткнула копытом в своё ожерелье.  
\- Что такое “руки”? - не поняла их напряжённо прислушивающаяся к разговору Кризалис. - Хотя неважно. У нас мало времени. Я отсюда чую этот мерзкий смрад Тартара… Тирек готовится атаковать. Остальные наверняка с ним.  
\- Подожди меня! - воскликнула Твайлайт, но королева чейнджлингов взлетела и, не оглядываясь, помчалась прямиком к барьеру. С этого момента они все были сами по себе. - Вот чёрт.  
\- Не тяни, - рявкнула Адажио. - Сними своё проклятье, и так и быть… сегодня разойдёмся мирно.  
Твайлайт закусила губу, нервно поправила сползшие с носа мордочки очки и обернулась. Да, пожалуй, сирены ей больше не нужны. Вероятно, их путь и правда подошёл к концу, к своему логическому завершению.  
\- Хорошо, - она снова посмотрела на удаляющуюся чёрную точку и вернулась к своим заклятым врагам.  
Спаркл выудила из-под плаща свой собственный сдерживающий амулет и склонилась над ним, зашептала какие-то слова. А потом с силой прокусила себе язык и сплюнула солёную влагу на свой лиловый камень, разбивая магию крови такими же красными каплями.  
Ожерелья сирен засветились, механизмы пришли в движение. В первые секунды всем троим показалось, что поганая девчонка передумала и задушит их, но украшения со щелчком попадали на землю. Твайлайт выдохнула, болезненно поморщилась, пытаясь снизить всполохи боли во рту.  
\- Думайте, что хотите, сирены, - пробормотала будущая студентка Эвертона, - но вы не настолько плохие, какими хотите казаться. Если бы ты, Адажио, не любила своих сестёр, ты бы о них не заботилась. Как и они о тебе.  
Развернувшись, Твайлайт через силу, едва не споткнувшись в начале, бросилась к барьеру. Кризалис и след простыл, а барьер мерцал. Вдали кто-то гулко рычал и сотрясал мощными ударами защитный купол. Оставляя сирен позади, Спаркл решительным жестом отсекла всю свою прошлую жизнь: она почти добралась до конца, и если придётся столкнуться с кошмаром из прошлого, чтобы добиться своих целей, она без раздумий это сделает. Миднайт Спаркл глубоко в душе одобрительно улыбнулась.

Как и предсказывали Ария с Сонатой, волшебный купол протянул недолго. Пока Твайлайт добралась до подножия, щит треснул и посыпался, растворяясь в воздухе. Осада Кристальной Империи пошла полным ходом. Девушка успела проскочить в широкую щель незадолго до того, как проход затянулся чёрными кристаллами. Похожее творение она видела в пещере, где заковали во мрак Кризалис, - вероятно, это было творение того самого павшего короля Сомбры.  
Не чувствуя ног, сбивая копыта, Твайлайт неслась прямиком к королевскому замку. По пути ей всё чаще начинали попадаться обеспокоенные жители, и пару раз пришлось тормозить и из последних сил окружать перепуганных пони небольшим волшебным щитом. Слова благодарности приятно ласкали слух, но Спаркл хотела одного: отомстить тому рогатому ублюдку, из-за которого пострадал близкий ей человек. В душе крепла ненависть, полыхала ярость, постепенно разрастаясь и окутывая собой всё то, что Твайлайт когда-то любила. Миднайт Спаркл поддерживала её порыв и на добровольной основе поделилась самым ценным - силой.  
Когда кобылка влетела на поле боя, битва шла полным ходом. Кажется, принцессы Селестия и Луна столкнулись в вышине с другим крылатым пони. Розовая шёрстка удивительно приятно контрастировала с ярко-голубой гривой и безумной улыбкой, исказившей в обычное время наверняка милую мордочку. Крылья как у летучей мыши со свистом рассекали воздух, а из рога с завидной периодичностью вырывались цветастые снопы искр. Принцессы нападали, атаковали с разных сторон, но незнакомый Твайлайт аликорн с поразительной лёгкостью сводил их попытки в ничто.  
В другой стороне Спаркл сумела рассмотреть среди чёрной пыли яркие вспышки магии,вероятно, королевы Кристальной империи. Блестящие кристаллы пытались задавить и поразить тёмную магию короля Сомбры - пегас злобно хохотал и будто издевался над кобылкой, цветом гривы похожей на нынешнюю директрису Кристальной академии - мисс Каденс. Возможно, это именно её барьер защищал и сдерживал чужеродную магию. Хотя Кризалис рядом не наблюдалось - Твайлайт отдалённо подумала о том, что, возможно, той хватило ума не рваться в самое пекло. Адажио была права: если сунуться в любую горячую точку, их просто раздавят, даже не заметив.  
Но стоило ей перевести взгляд ниже, как всё внутри тела опустилось. Лорд Тирек собственной персоной пытался сокрушить её подруг. В воздухе порхала Сумеречная Искорка. Вокруг стремительно носилась Радуга Дэш, пытаясь запутать стремительно набирающего силу кентавра. На земле отчаянно сражались Рарити и Эпплджек, чуть поодаль собиралась с силами Флаттершай. Рядом с ней сидела незнакомая Спаркл пони - но из её рога регулярно вырывались потоки магии, которыми она пыталась остановить надвигающуюся угрозу.  
Твайлайт Спаркл наблюдала за сражением как будто в замедленной съёмке. Вокруг что-то взрывалось, кто-то кричал. Воздух пах гарью и болью. А близкие сердцу друзья (пусть даже их копии из этого мира) в любой момент готовились закрыть глаза и уже никогда не проснуться. Словно в подтверждение странного чувства дежа-вю, Твайлайт заметила в толпе знакомую огненно-солнечную гриву. Сансет сражалась вместе с ними.  
Мир вокруг почему-то поплыл, но Спаркл этого не замечала. Разинув рот она наблюдала из своего невольного укрытия, как формируется солнечное заклинание. Сансет Шиммер готовилась атаковать рогатого отморозка, когда он щёлкнул широкими пальцами, и на землю упала… Твайлайт до крови прикусила собственное копыто: она видела саму себя со стороны. Так, словно рассматривал событиях тех дней в режиме реального времени.  
\- Давай, противная девчонка! Посмотрим, что ты сделаешь сейчас! - проорал лорд Тирек. Между его изогнутых рогов вспыхнул магический шар, который в следующую секунду понёсся к избранной жертве.  
\- Твайлайт, нет! - Сансет прервала заклятье и бросилась к ней, споткнулась о торчащий из земли сучок, но успела отбить атаку. Правда, вторая волна всё-таки достигла цели кентавра.  
Твайлайт с ужасом вспоминала, как рассматривала дыру в центре крупа её любимой. Опаленная шёрстка, покрытая кровью, недоверчивый взгляд невероятных зелёных глаз, тихий стон, сорвавшийся с заляпанных алыми пятнами губ… Спаркл бросилась к ней, но не успела подхватить. Сансет растянулась на земле, подрагивая и стремительно затихая.  
\- Оставь её! - истерично прокричала принцесса Каденс. - Сзади! Твайлайт, сзади!  
Девушка медленно поднялась, пошатнулась… и дала волю чувствам, позволив ярости затопить её сердце и разум. Воздух разрезали крылья, и вместо пони над Сансет Шиммер теперь стояла Миднайт Спаркл. Ведьма закричала, вкладывая в вопль весь своей гнев, ненависть, боль и разочарование. Атаку Тирека она отбила, а потом… Потом едва не порвала его на куски. И если бы не подоспевшие принцессы, она бы оросила собственные руки чужой кровью. Ради Сансет… ради её светлой души…  
\- Они жива, - шептала ей на ухо Каденс. - Твайлайт, она в тяжёлом состоянии, но она жива. Я наложила на неё заклятие, которое может спасти ей жизнь. Это займёт много времени, но есть шанс, что всё получится.  
\- Я сотру тебе память, - рядом возникла Селестия, - чтобы ты не волновалась почём зря. Когда придёт время, ты всё вспомнишь.  
\- Ты должна найти в себе гармонию, Твайлайт, - из-под крыла старшей сестры вынырнула Луна. - Только после этого ты раскроешь свой невероятный потенциал полностью.  
\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - к ней подошла Сумеречная Искорка, - правда, жаль. Но принцессы знают, что делают. Так будет лучше.  
Их голоса сливались воедино, и Твайлайт подняла голову, всматриваясь в туман. Из него вынырнули очертания знакомой ей ведьмы.  
\- Я дала тебе силу, но ты с ней не справилась, - прошелестела Миднайт Спаркл. - Почему я должна повторять ту же ошибку второй раз?  
\- Теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, - Твайлайт поднялась, не чувствуя ног. - Можешь не врать мне, я прекрасно понимаю твоё желание снова увидеть Дэйдрим Шиммер.  
\- Тебе на неё наплевать. Наплевать на них обеих, - возразила ведьма, зависнув в воздухе. Она обхватила себя руками, глядя куда-то в пустоту.  
\- Если бы было, я бы не вернулась, - мягко улыбнулась Спаркл. - Пойдём со мной… Обещаю, вы встретитесь вновь, - девушка протянула руку своему жуткому тёмному альтер-эго. Миднайт рвано утёрла солёную каплю и решительно схватилась за ладонь.  
Мир вокруг завертелся, и впервые за долгое время Твайлайт почувствовала себя по-настоящему спокойно. Энергия питала всё её тело, избавляя от физической и моральной усталости. В душе появилась уверенность в исходе: что бы ей не пришлось сделать, Твайлайт одолеет каждого, кто встанет у неё на пути. За спиной расцвели тёмные крылья, очки исчезли, превращаясь в поразительно белоснежное обрамление. Рог вытянулся, концентрируя магию: ярость никуда не делась, но на второй чаше весов оказалась любовь к Сансет Шиммер. И именно она помогала девушке сохранять тот самый контроль, который она растеряла, когда впервые трансформировалась в ведьму. Тогда Сансет была рядом. Теперь очередь Твайлайт вытаскивать её из передряги.  
Толпа внизу ахнула, когда над ними пронеслась тёмная тень. Искорка глухо вскрикнула, испугавшись внезапной атаки с тыла. А Тирек расхохотался, рассмотрев в чёрном облаке знакомый силуэт.  
\- Я помню тебя, малявка! - загоготал кентавр. - Ты знатно повеселила меня в тот день! А где твоя рыжая подружка? Только не говори, что вы поссорились, - издевательски протянул он.  
\- Твайлайт! - рядом с ведьмой в воздухе зависла принцесса дружбы. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?  
\- Я пришла забрать её, - сухо заметила Миднайт Спаркл. - И одолеть его, - копыто медленно трансформировалось в руку. Девушка выпрямилась, с удовольствием разминая затёкшие конечности. Если уж сражаться, то в привычном для неё облике. Внизу по толпе снова пробежался удивлённый вздох.  
\- У них преимущество, - отчаянно прошептала Искорка. - Хорошо, что ты здесь, а Кризалис нет. Иначе мы бы давно… сдались.  
\- Оставь его мне, - попросила Твайлайт. - Мы не закончили нашу последнюю беседу.  
\- Старлайт Глиммер и Темпест Шедоу помогут тебе, - ответила принцесса. - Я полетела к Каденс. Она долго сдерживала врагов и сильно измотана.  
\- Поняла, - Спаркл сухо улыбнулась. - Удачи.  
Искорка кивнула и помчалась вниз - к своей подруге, которую могла назвать старшей сестрой. Другие кобылки побежали за ней, а Твайлайт опустилась на землю.  
\- Не особо понимаю, что происходит, но разговоры оставим на потом, - решительно вскинула мордочку кобылка с поломанным рогом. - Я Темпест Шедоу.  
\- А я Старлайт Глиммер, - представилась пони, которая до этого помогала Флаттершай. - Ушатаем ублюдка!  
Миднайт почувствовала, как губы растянулись в предвкушающей ухмылке. Лорд Тирек, наблюдавший за ними с высоты своего роста, расхохотался и ринулся в атаку…  
Кровопролитное сражение затянулось. По зелёной траве всё больше и больше расползались пятна копоти, смешанной с кровью. Аликорн-гигант, с которым бились сёстры-принцессы, отзывалась на имя Коузи Глоу. Миднайт на периферии сознания подумала, что где-то слышала это имя. Или, возможно, ей так показалось? Старлайт Глиммер оборонила, что эта малявка похитила силу Дискорда, из-за чего теперь в буквальном смысле выросла в огромную проблему! Селестия и Луна удачно отвлекали её, но вымотанным и измождённым им уже не хватало сил на победу.  
Кто такой Дискорд, Спаркл спросить не успела. Вместо ответа в небе вспыхнули яркие лучи, а через мгновение на землю посыпались истерично хохочущие метеориты, разламывая последние укрытия и сбивая с ног единорогов и простых земных пони. Кто-то снова закричал, а лорд Тирек топнул, поддерживая землетрясение. Ситуация обострялась стремительно, спевшийся альянс злодеев начинал одерживать верх… Но ко всеобщему удивлению первым глухо вскрикнул Сомбра.  
Миднайт на секунду обернулась - ошарашенные принцессы Каденс и Искорка с ужасом наблюдали за тем, как гигантская чёрная змея разрывала их противника на куски. Знакомые зелёные глаза, нашарившие Спаркл в воздухе, на мгновение остановились на ней. Ядовитые зубы с хрустом переломили шею единорога, и его голова с глухим бумканьем покатилась по земле. Ухмыляясь, Кризалис оскалила покрытые плохо различимой на тёмной шерсти чёрной кровью зубы, и перевоплотилась в себя.  
Ведьма кивнула ей, одобряя и поддерживая сделанный выбор, и отвернулась: что происходило дальше, она не видела. Тирек продолжал топтать землю, с хрустом раздавливая попадавших под его копыта пони. Темпест Шедоу предлагала всё новые и новые стратегии, стремительно оценивая ситуацию и отталкиваясь от обстоятельств наилучшим образом. Старлайт выдохлась, но продолжала колдовать, телепортируясь из одной точки в другую. А Миднайт отвлекала монстра, собирая силы и готовясь атаковать всё сильнее.  
Вскрик в небе, где сражались аликорны, оповестил ещё об одной победе. Коузи Глоу испустила истеричный вопль и стремительно стала уменьшаться в размерах. Неизвестное Спаркл создание звонко бренчало колокольчиком, вытягивая из аликорна всю силу. Оно отозвалось на имя того самого Дискорда, к которому подлетела обеспокоенная Флаттершай. Аликорн превратился в совсем кроху-пегаса и обессиленно опустился на землю.  
Оставалась последняя проблема… Миднайт парила вокруг, судорожно размышляя над тем, как избавиться от своего врага. Несмотря на прилив сил и стопроцентное взаимодействие с тёмной стороной своей души, девушка чувствовала, что на победу её не хватало. Остальные единороги также уставали и начинали допускать ошибки. Пора было прекращать этот фарс. Миднайт зависла напротив ухмыляющегося Тирека.  
\- Что, девчонка, силы кончились? - издевательски протянул кентавр. - Ха! В прошлый раз ты выглядела сильнее. Что мне сделать, чтобы снова встретиться с той колдуньей? Убить кого-нибудь ещё? - предложил он и тут же расхохотался: - С радостью!  
\- Только попробуй! - выкрикнула Старлайт Глиммер. Луч волшебства выстрелил из её рога прямо в копыто кентавру, но тот сделал виде, что даже не заметил жалкой попытки остановить себя. - Блин…  
Миднайт услышала странный шорох за секунду до того, как порхающая рядом с ней бабочка перевоплотилась в Кризалис.  
\- Помочь? - ухмыльнулась она, повиснув рядом.  
Внизу тем временем единороги и земные пони перетаскивали раненых, стараясь как можно быстрее освободить поле битвы. Коузи Глоу скрутили и посадили в окружении… Спаркл не понимала, кого. Эти существа чем-то отдалённо напоминали королеву чейнджлингов, но выглядели они несколько иначе. Такие же рогатые, с насекомовидными крыльями и хитиновыми чешуйками на крупах. Разные существа, похожие на две стороны одной медали.  
\- Раздавим его, - пробурчала Миднайт. - Я хочу кое-что попробовать… и да, мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
\- Раскатаем в тонкий лист, - очаровательно улыбнулась Кризалис. - Мне нравится.  
Миднайт не успела изложить суть своего плана, когда спиной и затылком ощутила чужое присутствие. Мрачные тени, опустившиеся с небес и вызвавшие целый шквал удивлённых вздохов и негромких вскриков, ничего хорошего не предвещали. В первую минуту ведьма подумала, что им конец, а когда обернулась - потеряла дар речи. Сирены гневно сверкали глазами, рассматривая противника.  
\- Мы помогаем только потому, что с этими отморозками жить будет немного сложнее, чем с вами, - процедила сквозь клыки Адажио. Сёстры по бокам злобно сверкали и скалились. - Какой план?  
\- Оглушить и перегрузить, - мгновенно сформировалась в голове Миднайт идея. - Заставьте Тирека потерять ориентацию. А мы с Кризалис перегрузим его по максимуму. Он не должен успевать обрабатывать полученную энергию.  
\- У нас один шанс, - фыркнула королева чейнджлингов. - Если мы его упустим, то только напитаем этого паршивца силой, а сами ослабнем.  
\- Не смей! - к ним в воздух решительно взмыла Искорка. - Это самоубийство! Мы найдём другой выход!  
\- У нас нет времени, - отрезала Спаркл. Тирек продолжал ухмыляться, милостиво давая им немного времени, чтобы договориться: ему было интересно, до чего додумается столь разномастная компания, несмотря на то, что некоторых он никогда не встречал. - Если у нас не получится, тебе придётся кое-что провернуть, - на секунду Миднайт закрыла их с принцессой дружбы крыльями и передала свой лиловый камень, после чего выпрямилась и равнодушно посмотрела на кентавра. - Если мы проиграем… закинь его прямиком в сферу энергии между рогов Тирека. Он ослабит его, и у вас будет шанс добить врага.  
\- Почему не сделать это сразу?! - воскликнула Искорка. - Ты же не хочешь… Погоди-ка.  
\- Вот именно, его энергия станет нестабильной, а камень усилит эффект.  
\- Плюс дезориентация, - пробормотала Кризалис, осознав всю суть. Сирены за их спинами синхронно выдохнули, соглашаясь.  
\- Довольно разговоров, - Миднайт болезненно шикнула и обнаружила, что до боли в коже впилась в ладонь ногтями, слишком крепко сжимая кулаки. - Покончим с этим.  
\- Я уже успел подумать, что усну здесь, пока вы наболтаетесь, - язвительно ухмыльнулся лорд Тирек. - Так и быть, последний разговор перед смертью!  
\- Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого! - выкрикнула Твайлайт. - Даззлингс!  
Сирены взмыли ввысь, закружились, выстраиваясь в нужный им порядок. Их глаза стремительно наполнялись таким знакомым Миднайт Спаркл гневом. Демонессы, не сговариваясь, запели во всю мощь, обрушивая своё тёмное волшебство на противника:  
\- _Узри же магию сирен,  
Услышь же проклятую песню,  
Почувствуй силу перемен,  
Пади сейчас же прямо в бездну.  
Порвут тебя сирены в клочья,  
Не спрячешься ни днём, ни ночью.  
Чернее тьмы твоя душа,  
И нам не нравится она!_  
Кентавр оказался не готов к такой атаке. Он взревел во всю свою мощь и попытался сбить сирен магическим лучом, однако их явно окрепшее колдовство удержало удар. А через несколько секунд, когда древние создания перешли ко второй части заклятия, Тирека скрутила судорога.  
\- Нет! НЕТ! - орал он, не понимая, что происходит и где он находится. - Проклятые суки! Что вы со мной сделали?!  
Пони на земле стремительно разбегались, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от взбешённого кентавра. Хаотично выбрасываемые лучи энергии волшебства палили всюду, куда дотягивались. Миднайт увернулась от одного и тут же вспомнила, что как раз за ней стояло несколько земных пони. И если бы не подоспевшие правительницы Эквестрии, вероятно, жертв было бы больше. Ведьма на секунду обернулась, убедилась, что всё в порядке, и окончательно сосредоточилась на битве.  
\- Теперь наш выход, - велела она. - Давай, Кризалис: максимум силы!  
Они сотворили заклинание - лилово-зелёный столб пламени вырвался из шарообразной сферы и помчался прямиком к кентавру. Тирек закричал раненым зверем, испугавшись внезапной атаки, пока не понял, что его, наоборот, подпитывали.  
\- Глупые создания! - захохотал он. - Вы делаете только хуже! - чудовище снова начало расти, всё ещё слепое и глухое, оно постепенно переходило на новый уровень.  
\- Это мой максимум! - воскликнула Кризалис, из последних сил поддерживая заданный уровень.  
\- Мой тоже, - просипела Миднайт. - Искорка! Давай!!!  
С земли, взмахнув крылья, к ним ринулась принцесса дружбы. Достигнув нужной точки, она подкинула лиловый камень Твайлайт и пинком швырнула его промеж рогов кентавра. А в следующее мгновение аликорн обернулся совершенно другим создание. Из его рога вырвалась столп магии, похожий на колдовство Кризалис.  
\- Торакс?! - опешила королева чейнджлингов.  
\- Где Искорка? - мазнув по оборотню удивлённым взглядом, поинтересовалась Спаркл.  
\- Помогает раненым вместе с принцессом Каденс, - откликнулся тот. - Давайте, леди! Ещё совсем чуть-чу… - он не договорил.  
Сирены взвыли ещё громче, поглощая энергию, пропитавшую всё поле боя. Такого раздора никто из них не видел и не чувствовал уже очень много лет. Грешно было не воспользоваться возможностью восстановить былую мощь.  
Тирек перестал расти и заорал, запрокинув голову. Резкий приток магии, который ему обеспечили противники, не успевал обрабатываться и перевоплощаться в привычное ему колдовство. А нечто маленькое, едва заметное, только сильнее дестабилизировало ошарашенного кентавра. Настолько, что с громким воплем гигантское чудище взорвалось прямо там, где стояло. Ударная волна, вырвавшаяся на волю, снесла собой абсолютно всё…


	9. IX.

Твайлайт приходила в себя медленно. Сознание возвращалось к ней медленными волнами, накатывая одна за другой. Всё тот же непривычный лошадиный круп и копыта - вероятно, она перевоплотилась обратно, когда лишилась чувств из-за долгой выматывающей битвы. Вокруг стояла тишина, и впервые за последнее время Спаркл была этому рада. Она не слышала чужих голос, не слышала собственных мыслей, грызущих душу и разум. Умиротворяющее спокойствие накрыло её от кончика рога и до задних копыт, позволяя насладиться минутной тишиной…  
\- Как думаешь, она уже проснулась? - донеслось из-за дверей. - Она спит уже несколько дней.  
\- Давай проверим, - предложил второй голос.  
Одна из створок немного отъехала в сторону, и в комнату заглянула любопытная мордочка Рарити.  
\- Ох, дорогая… - пони-модельер осторожно вошла внутрь, - как ты? Мы уже начали переживать, что случилось что-то серьёзное.  
\- Рада видеть, что ты в порядке, - следом вошла Эпплджек и приветственно стянула с макушки свою любимую шляпу. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- М-м… к-кушать хочется, - потупившись, призналась Твайлайт. - Я долго спала?  
\- Несколько дней, - Рарити опёрлась передними копытцами о неё постель. - Все наши принцессы обрадуются, когда узнают, что ты проснулась.  
\- Скоро как раз ужин. Уверена, девочки с радостью накроют стол на ещё одну скромную персону, - подмигнула Эпплджек и уселась рядом с единорогом. - У нас к тебе много вопросов, но…  
\- Это подождёт! - решительно заявила та. - Сейчас самое время умыться и пойти поздороваться с остальными.  
\- Скажите только одно, - серьёзно попросила Твайлайт. - Что… что с девочками? Я имею в виду Кризалис и Адажио. Они…?  
\- Они здесь, - закатила глаза Рарити. - Противные леди, если честно, но поскольку они помогли тебе, им позволили остаться на некоторое время.  
\- Кризалис почти всё время проводит с оборотнями, а сирены… кхм, - кашлянула наследница семьи Эппл.  
\- Что они делают? - Спаркл почувствовала, как сердце против воли ухнуло вниз. - Что, ЭйДжей?  
\- Они пристают к стражникам и околдовывают их любовными заклинаниями, - с трудом сдерживая смех, ответила вместо подруги Рарити. - Искорка уже устала переколдовывать толпу влюблённых зомби обратно, - захохотала всё-таки она.  
Твайлайт с облегчением выдохнула: это были не самые страшные каверзы древних созданий.  
\- Где можно умыться? - перевела она тему. - Правда, хочется освежиться как следует.  
\- Пойдём, мы проводим тебя, - подскочила Эпплджек.  
\- Тут невероятные королевские ванны! - поддакнула единорог. - Тебе понравится.  
Твайлайт рассмеялась и с трудом сползла вниз. О Сансет Шиммер она старалась сейчас не думать.  
Рарити и ЭйДжей негромко переговаривались между собой, пока вели её к ванным комнатам. По пути они встретили столько народа, что под конец дороги Твайлайт уже забыла, куда и зачем она шла. Помимо пони, единорогов и пегасов она здоровалась и принимала слова благодарности от оборотней (вот, кем были те красивые создания, похожие на Кризалис; интересно, а почему она сама выглядела совсем иначе?), драконов (Твайлайт увидела Спайка и едва не разрыдалась, когда осознала, как сильно она по нему соскучилась), грифонов, яков, русалокобылок (их принцесса Скайстар и её кузина Сильверстрим едва не задушили чужестранку в исполинских объятиях) и многих других волшебных существ. Когда Твайлайт оказалась в ванной комнате, наполненной приятным горячим паром, она в буквальном смысле сползла по внутренней стороне двери вниз, переводя дыхание.  
\- Мы не будем тебе мешать, - крикнула из-за двери Рарити, - когда закончишь, стража проводит тебя в обеденный зал!  
\- Спасибо, - вымученно улыбнувшись, выдавила из себя Спаркл.  
Несмотря на пар, девушка прекрасно видела, где стояла ванна на небольших ножкой и с лестницей, где лежали полотенца и даже специальный топчан - как будто для массажа. Убедившись, что ванну набрали до её прихода, Твайлайт с откровенным стоном удовольствия погрузилась в горячую, но не обжигающую шёрстку и кожу воду. Очки будущая студентка Эвертона положила поверх ближайшего к ней полотенца - чтобы помнить где они и достать сразу же, как только потребуется.  
Мир вокруг снова замер. Твайлайт расслабилась и прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в умиротворяющий мятежную душу шелест воды. Через несколько минут до неё донёсся звук цокающих по кафелю копыт. Спаркл дёрнулась было, но чья-то нога удержала её на месте и подтолкнула вперёд. Твайлайт едва не плюхнулась мордочкой в воду - пришлось уступить и переместиться. Словно в поощрение по напряжённым плечам прошёлся массажёр, разминая затёкшие конечности. Девушка настолько не ожидала приятного сюрприза, что расслабилась под ним слишком быстро. Собеседник без лишних слов спустился валиком ниже по позвоночнику и обратно.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотала разнежившаяся Твайлайт. - Теперь я чувствую себя живой.  
Валик исчез, но цокота уходящих копыт она не услышала. Пони несколько минут просто сидела, наслаждаясь теплом и приятной расслабленностью, от которой клонило в сон, и всё-таки обернулась.  
В клубах пара она с трудом рассмотрела чей-то расплывчатый силуэт. Пони-массажист неожиданно нежно приподнял её мордашку копытцем и погладил по подбородку. Смущённая таким проявлением внимания, Твайлайт потянулась за очками, не понимая, что происходит. Однако стёкла сами опустились ей на глаза, и Спаркл потеряла дар речи: Сансет Шиммер тепло улыбалась ей, с нежностью рассматривая знакомые черты мордашки. Она перекинула передние копыта через бортик ванной и лениво загасила волшебство в роге.  
\- Я скучала, - тихо выдохнула она, не в силах больше вымолвить ни слова.  
Твайлайт подалась вперёд и неуклюже ткнулась ртом в чужие губы - целоваться в этом облике было чертовски неудобно, но чувства раздирали грудь, и это был единственный способ хоть как-то их выразить. Сансет чуть повернула голову и ответила на поцелуй.  
\- Я думала, ты умерла, - чувствуя, как краснеют щёки, выдавила из себя Спаркл. - Как… что вообще происходит? Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Нас ждут в обеденном зале, - Сансет Шиммер легко оттолкнулась от бортика и отступила назад. Но этой секунды хватило, чтобы Твайлайт разглядела ужасный круглый шрам на крупе рыжего единорога. Тот самый, который остался после прямого попадания Тирека. Удивительно, как он вообще зарос… Как Сансет Шиммер собственной персоной могла здесь сейчас стоять. - У меня тоже много вопросов, Твайлайт. Но они могут подождать. Пойдём.  
Девушка на негнущихся ногах выбралась наружу и с благодарностью кивнула, когда на неё сверху опустилось полотенце. Как следует вытеревшись, она напряжённо прошествовала следом за подругой, до сих пор не веря в то, что всё происходящее было реальным. В обеденном зале их и правда уже ждали.  
\- Уи-и! Наши героини вернулись!!! - обрадованно завизжала Пинки Пай. - Плюс один повод, чтобы устроить вечеринку!  
\- Я так рада, что вы в порядке, - перед ними на пол опустилась Флаттершай. - Мы очень переживали, что вы долго отдыхали, но принцессы Селестия и Каденс уверяли, что всё хорошо. Я пригласила своих маленьких друзей, чтобы они устроили в вашу честь концерт. Надеюсь, вы не против? - скромно потупившись, поинтересовалась она.  
\- Разумеется, не против! - из воздуха, как по щелчку пальцев, возник Дискорд и приобнял хрупкого пегаса. - Кто в твёрдом уме и здравой памяти не будет против? Разве что я, но ради тебя, моя дорогая, я готов сделать исключение, - рассмеявшись, странное создание исчезло и возникло в другом месте, прицепившись с явно дурацким разговором к какому-то стражнику.  
\- Сансет Шиммер, моя дорогая ученица, - к ним подошла принцесса Селестия собственной персоной. Следом за ней появились Луна и Искорка. - Как же я счастлива видеть тебя с нами сегодня, - аликорн обняла едва заметно всхлипнувшую Сансет. - Твайлайт, если бы не ты…  
\- Нам всем пришёл бы кирдык! - заверещала Пинки и с чувством взорвала букет петард и конфетти.  
\- Пинки в своём репертуаре, - рассмеялась Эпплджек. Рарити закатила глаза, но улыбка всё равно скользнула по её губам. - Я так понимаю, всё прошло отлично, и даже лучше, чем могло бы быть? - с намёком улыбнулась она, одарив парочку пони беззлобно-ехидным взглядом.  
\- Не смущай наших подруг, - наигранно возмутилась модельер и ткнула пони в бок. - Девочки, это праздник в вашу честь!  
\- Она права, - вернула себе слово Селестия. - Сегодня ваш день! Веселитесь, танцуйте, пойте песни и делайте всё, что душе угодно столько, сколько вам захочется.  
\- Мы поговорим, когда вы отдохнёте, - добавила Луна, склонив голову вбок.  
\- Мне не терпится всё-всё-всё обсудить, но принцесса Селестия права, - присоединилась к ним Сумеречная Искорка, - мы подготовили для вас целую культурно-развлекательную программу! Мои ученики с нетерпением ожидают выступления. Поэтому садитесь, ешьте, пейте и наслаждайтесь жизнью! Ребятки! Вы готовы? - прокричала она куда-то в сторону.  
Твайлайт сглотнула и сгорбилась, но Сансет с невероятно знакомой улыбкой потянула её за стол - празднество набирало обороты.

Замок принцесс солнца и луны несколько дней ходил ходуном. За одним концертом шёл другой, в перерывах устраивали самые разнообразные конкурсы, а иногда под мелодичное пение зверюшек Флаттершай вся честная компания просто сидела за столом и, похихикивая, поглощала пищу. Твайлайт не отлипала от тёплого крупа рыжего единорога. Сансет в ответ почти постоянно тыкалась в её мордочку носом, втягивая такой знакомый и приятный аромат. Когда веселье ненадолго стихало, они укладывались рядом и просто тихо смотрели друг на друга, вспоминая и вспоминая.  
Но вскоре Селестия объявила об окончании празднества и всё-таки объявила общий сбор. Твайлайт пришла одной из первых и вместе с Сансет и Искоркой наблюдала за тем, как постепенно заполняется королевский зал. На троне величественно восседала Селестия, а рядом с ней принцесса Луна. За Спаркл пришли друзья Сумеречной Искорки. После них уже привычно возник из воздуха Дискорд (принцесса дружбы накануне как раз рассказала Твайлайт о том, кто он такой) - драконикус наколдовал себе целый диван и растянулся на нём, попивая как будто кружку их желе и закусывая застывшим куском чая. После в церемониальный зал явились сирены - как ни странно, но демонессы предпочли вернуться в более приземлённый облик. По ковру уверенно ступали три знакомых ей пони. Адажио к её немалому удивлению даже приветственно кивнула и встала неподалёку от Дискорда. Последними явились оборотни: Спаркл с неожиданным облегчением выдохнула, когда увидела Кризалис - королева чейнджлингов шла рядом с Тораксом (та же Искорка прошлым же вечером рассказала и об оборотнях, и о ситуации, которая сложилась в конце концов). Позади стражники вели закованную в цепи и стальной ошейник Коузи Глоу: жеребёнок-пегас раздражённо глазела на принцесс, готовая в любой момент разразиться жуткой руганью.  
\- Ну что же, полагаю, все в сборе, - Селестия поднялась, величественно расправила крылья. - Насколько я знаю, некоторые из наших гостей вернулись домой, но кое-кто всё-таки присутствет.  
\- Старлайт Глиммер уехала с ребятами обратно в Понивилль, - мгновенно отрапортовала Искорка. - А Темпест Шедоу, Сильверстрим и Скайстар вернулись к кобылорусалкам, чтобы помочь королеве Нове.  
\- Мы известим их о вынесенном решении в письменном виде, - подскочил Спайк, потрясая пергаментом и пером. - Я готов записывать!  
\- Что же, хорошо. Тогда приступим, - Селестия уселась обратно. - Первым вопросом на повестке дня объявляю вынесение решения в отношении Коузи Глоу.  
По кивку головы принцессы стражники вывели жеребёнка в центр зала и уселись по кругу, готовые в любой момент среагировать, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
\- Итак, Коузи Глоу… - принцесса солнца телепортировала другой свиток и раскрыла его перед собой: - Вы обвиняетесь в побеге из Тартара, преступном сговоре с другими злодеями такими, как король Сомбра, лорд Тирек и королева Кризалис, нападении на Кристальную империю, пособничестве в убийстве и пытках жителей Эквестрии, а также… - читала она долго. Жеребёнок только гневно сверкал глазами и раздражённо дёргал скованными за спиной крыльями. - Вам есть, что сказать? - Селестия кивнула одному из стражников, и тот расщёлкнул маску на затылке юной преступницы.  
\- Ой, да кому нужен этот цирк! - возмутилась Коузи Глоу. - Просто верните меня в Тартар, я устала.  
\- Это недостаточно наказание за все твои преступления, - холодно осадила жеребёнка Луна. - Из-за тебя лично пострадало столько существ, что всех и не перечесть.  
\- Как и из-за тебя, разве нет? - нагло ухмыльнулась та. - Лунная пони… Гроза всех времён и народов! Я слышала эту историю. Но почему-то ты стоишь здесь и сейчас без цепей, а я в них закована от а до я. Хотя и на твоих копытах есть кровь… Любопытно, неправда ли?  
\- Я много лет жила в изгнании, Коузи Глоу, - принцесса Луна жестом остановила собравшуюся возразить сестру, - и осознала свои ошибки. Тем самым я заслужила прощение. В отличие от тебя. Тартар ничему не научил твою юную душу. Поэтому мы вынуждены принять иное решение, чем просто изгнание.  
\- И у меня есть предложение! - вперёд выступил Торакс. - Я готов взять на себя ответственность за любые последствия, какими бы они ни были.  
\- Мы слушаем, - разрешила принцесса Селестия.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы Коузи Глоу стала одной из чейнджлингов, - вытянулся по струнке Торакс. - Я бы забрал её с собой и обучал любви и дружбе до тех пор, пока она не излечит сама себя.  
\- Излечит? - несколько не поняла его Сумеречная Искорка.  
\- Да. У нас есть возможность… как бы сказать… - замялся предводитель оборотней.  
\- Заразить малышку Коузи моей магией и превратить её в подобную мне, - отпихнула в сторону Торакса чёрная пони. - Думаю, это будет интересный эксперимент… Если ты его переживёшь, то тебе придётся постараться, чтобы снова стать собой, - оскалилась она. - А если нет - то и крупа твоего не жалко. Честно говоря, я делала нечто подобное очень давно, но с радостью вспомню, каково это - заполучить ещё одного члена семьи.  
\- Я на всё согласна, только не подпускайте её ко мне! - заголосила Коузи Глоу. - Не смейте! Я не хочу превращаться в уродину!  
\- Звучит жестоко, но эта идея начинает мне нравится, - честно призналась принцесса ночи и луны. - Это будет хорошим для неё уроком.  
\- Если затея провалится, я готов лишиться головы в наказание, - Торакс медленно подошёл к своей бывшей королеве. - Процедура не очень приятная и даже болезненная, но если у нас получится…  
\- Поднимите копыта те, кто согласен с выдвинутым предложением, - Селестия обвела всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом.  
Принцесса Луна, Сумеречная Искорка и её друзья проголосовали за. Сирены воздержались от решения, зато Дискорд наколдовал себе ещё с десяток конечностей и задрал их повыше, поддерживая решение. Твайлайт колебалась, но в конце концов тоже подняла копыто. Сансент молча покосилась на неё, но своё мнение оставила при себе.  
\- Что же… решение практически единогласное, - изрекла принцесса солнца. - В таком случае, королева Кризалис, слово за тобой.  
\- Прежде чем я приступлю к процедуре, я хочу уточнить: что будет со мной? - пони-оборотень хлестнула Торакса по плечу и медленно пошла вокруг Коузи Глоу. - Какая ждёт меня судьба?  
\- Это сложный вопрос, Кризалис, - изрекла принцесса Селестия. - Ты доставила нам много проблем и также состояла в альянсе злодеев. Из-за тебя также гибли невинные души и страдали другие жители Эквестрии. Но несмотря на всё это, - принцесса на секунду замолкла и перевела взгляд на Твайлайт, - ты сыграла решающую роль в нашем последнем сражении. Ты помогла Твайлайт Спаркл и готова сделать это снова, решив проблему с Коузи Глоу.  
\- Торакс, правильно ли мы понимаем, что сегодня оборотни всецело поддерживают их бывшую королеву? - поинтересовалась Луна.  
\- Бывших королев не бывает, - язвительно, но с неповторимым достоинством огрызнулась Кризалис.  
\- Правильно, - покачал рогами Торакс. - Тем более, что она…   
\- Я хочу уйти с Твайлайт Спаркл в её мир, - закатив глаза, холодно оборвала невнятное мямленье своего подчинённого королева чейнджлингов. - Я долго думала, что делать дальше, и поняла, что мне здесь не место.  
\- Как и мы, - неожиданно встряли в разговор сирены. Адажио решительно шагнула вперёд. - Здесь всё слишком сильно изменилось. Это больше не наш дом.  
\- А что скажешь ты, Твайлайт? - Селестия повернулась к ней, давая шанс высказать всё, что долгое время копилось в душе у Спаркл. - Согласна ли ты пропустить их в свой мир?  
\- Согласна, - громко ответила Твайлайт. Искорка ошарашенно вздохнула, остальные девочки присоединились к ней, удивлённо воззрившись на новую подругу. - Вам не обязательно понимать моё решение, но я правда не против, если девочки… если они все уйдут вместе с нами.  
Сансет едва заметно улыбнулась и погладила её локотком по боку, безмолвно поддерживая.  
\- Сирены жили там много лет, мой мир привык к ним и их магии. Не думаю, что случится что-то плохое, если они вернутся, - продолжила будущая студентка Эвертона. - А Кризалис… Мир смог принять Сансет. Что мешает ему принять и её? Я готова помочь всем, чем смогу, если потребуется, - торопливо добавила она. - Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, Кризалис. Я всегда тебя поддержу.  
Королева чейнджлингов едва заметно кивнул и тряхнула сине-зелёной гривой. Торакс же подарил Твайлайт куда более открытую и понимающую улыбку.  
\- Ну раз так, - Селестия понимающе покачала головой, - согласна ли ты, Твайлайт Спаркл, забрать этих четверых с собой под свою ответственность? Если кто-то из них попытается навредить твои друзьям или сделать что-то ещё, сможешь ли ты их остановить?  
\- Согласна. Я смогу, - твёрдо ответила девушка и почувствовала мягкое касание ноги Сансет. - Мы сможем, - поправила она саму себя, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
\- Хорошо. Королева Кризалис и три сирены, - Адажио, Ария и Соната - вы четверо вернётесь в другой мир вместе с Твайлайт Спаркл. Так тому и быть, - принцесса солнца расправила крылья. - А что касается Коузи Глоу, - она одарила жеребёнка холодным взором, - полагаю, Кризалис прекрасно справится со своей задумкой. Стража, пропустите её, - велела она жеребцам. Стражники расступились, и Кризалис медленно приблизилась к трясущейся от страха Коузи.  
\- Зря ты тогда сдала меня, глупышка, - прошелестела ей на ухо королева чейнджлингов. - Это нормально - защищать своих подданных. И теперь ты станешь одной из них.  
Коузи Глоу заверещала ничуть не хуже тревожной сирены, когда Кризалис внезапно вцепилась острыми зубами ей в холку, прорывая кожу и впуская в тело яд.  
\- Пусти меня! Отстань! Отцепись! - заверещала Коузи Глоу, с громким лязганьем дёргаясь в цепях. - Не смей! Не-е-е-ет!!!  
Кризалис оторвалась с заметным удовольствием, облизнулась и накрыла дрожащего жеребёнка собой, наклонилась, растопырив крылья и закрывая коварную малявку от заинтересованных взглядов окружающих. Стражники нервно озирались, не понимая, что происходит. Под ногами королевы оборотней возник энергетический купол, закрывающий надрывно хрипящую от ужаса Коузи Глоу. Через несколько минут всё затихло, и Кризалис осторожно выпрямилась.  
\- Что ты сделала? - обессиленно прошелестела пегас. - Что ты со мной сотворила, гадина? - всхлипнула она и мгновенно разрыдалась, когда увидела, что вместо привычной розовой шёрстки её ноги были покрыты плотным коротким чёрным ворсом.  
Кризалис переступила через малявку и, довольно распрямив крылья, отошла. Все стоящие в зале ахнули от изумления. Перед ними сбился в комок оборотень, чем-то похожий на королеву чейнджлингов. Торакс почти сразу же подошёл к трясущемуся комочку и в успокаивающем жесте склонился над ней.  
\- Не трогай меня! - зарычала Коузи Глоу. - Не прикасайся ко мне! Я такая уродина… во имя всего святого, где моя прекрасная мордашка? Где моя намытая и вычесанная шёрстка? Что это? Что это такое?! - она упала навзничь и забилась в рыданиях, захлёбываясь слезами. - Ужас! Один сплошной кошма-а-а-ар… а-а-а…  
\- Есть вещи, подвластные только истинной королеве, - назидательно обронила Кризалис. - Что же, Торакс, она твоя. Развлекайся.  
\- Это и правда впечатляет, - ошарашенно протянула Эпплджек, и другие девочки с ней молча согласились.  
\- Не хотела бы я оказаться на её месте, - скривилась Рарити. - Она и правда ужасно выглядит.  
Коузи Глоу пуще прежнего залилась слезами.  
\- Уведите её, - велела Селестия. - Полагаю, мы решили почти все вопросы, - она снова обернулась к Твайлайт. - Осталось только кое-что личное.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - с хрустом потянулась Ария Блейз, - мне уже осточертело сидеть здесь и наблюдать весь этот цирк.  
\- Дайте знать, когда будете совершать переход, - Адажио, лениво покачивая хвостом, прошествовала к выходу. Сёстры поспешили за ней.  
\- Такой развязки не ожидал даже я, - проникновенно признался Дискорд и смахнул скупую слезу. - Хотя это было занимательно! Эй, Флатти, не хочешь попробовать побыть оборотнем? - драконикус перевоплотился в чейнджлинга и улыбнулся острыми зубами. Правда, вместо насекомовидных крыльев у него за спиной почему-то трепетали пернатые крылышки. Флаттершай тихо рассмеялась, искренне забавляясь с шутки своего самого лучшего друга.  
\- Мы оставим вас, - Рарити решительно двинулась к выходу. - Вам правда есть, о чём поговорить. Девочки!  
\- Я догоню вас позже, - Искорка даже не подумала сдвинуться с места, - увидимся.  
Твайлайт осторожно выдохнула: развязка приближалась стремительно. И даже присутствие Сансет Шиммер не особо-то её успокаивало. Девушка нервно сглотнула и поправила съехавшие на нос очки. Принцессы уселись чуть более расслабленно, когда двери в зал захлопнулись, и стража осталась по ту сторону. Искорка жестом пригласила их поближе.  
\- Твайлайт, ты вспомнила всё? - поинтересовалась Селестия. - У тебя остались какие-то вопросы?  
\- Или у Сансет Шиммер, - устало добавила Луна: она явно начинала клевать носом, поскольку ночью занималась сонным царством, а с утра явилась на импровизированное судебное заседание.  
\- Иди отдыхать, сестра, - Селестия мягко накрыла её широким белоснежным крылом, - ты сильно устала.  
\- Спасибо, - понуро опустив голову, Луна с трудом взлетела и вспорхнула в воздух, мечтая как можно скорее оказаться в своей любимой постели. - Увидимся! - бросила она оставшимся пони.  
\- Ну что же, - принцесса солнца, чуть подумав, спустилась вниз и села рядом со своими ученицами и их общей знакомой. - Я готова ответить на всё.  
\- Что вы со мной сделали? - быстрее, чем следовало, спросила Сансет. Но взгляда не отвела, когда Селестия повернулась к ней. - Тогда… В Кристальной империи. Я помню, что пошла спасать Твайлайт. Мы с Искоркой готовили заклинание против Тирека, но он каким-то образом увернулся от него и атаковал. И из-за этого… - рыжий единорог коснулась копытом своего шрама.  
\- Это из-за меня, - едва слышно призналась Твайлайт и опустила голову, избегая взгляда своей подруги. - Он атаковал меня, и ты, бросив всё, побежала меня спасать. Ты едва не погибла из-за меня! Из-за моей трусости, слабости. Если бы я не попалась, не пришлось бы меня спасать! - Спаркл уткнулась мордочкой в копыта, снова переживая ужас прошлого.  
\- Я бы и сейчас поступила также, - Сансет мягко боднула её в шею. - Ты ведь знаешь, что мои чувства к тебе не изменились.  
Твайлайт знала. Но не понимала, что чувствует она сама. В этот мир её пригнала вина перед погибшей девушкой, но никак не любовь. И что делать теперь, она не понимала.  
\- Я забыла тебя, Сансет, - обессиленно выдохнула она. - Прошло несколько лет с того момента, когда всё это случилось, - Твайлайт с плохо скрываемым ужасом видела, как удивлённо расширялись глаза Шиммер. - Я не вспоминала тебя очень долгое время. А потом как будто начала видеть твой призрак. И потратила некоторое время, чтобы разобраться что к чему. Я была в библиотеке, когда услышала чей-то голос - он сказал, что тебя нужно забрать. И я поняла, что всё… ты погибла, и я должна похоронить тебя там - дома. Я… я так испугалась и переживала, а потом… потом… - Твайлайт не выдержала и заплакала, признавая поражение. Она так долго копила всё это в себе, что скрывать эмоции сейчас уже не получалось. Плотину прорвало, и это предстояло пережить.  
\- Частично в этом есть и моя вина, - призналась Селестия.  
\- Она стёрла всем девочкам память, - произнесла Искорка. - Я настояла на том, чтобы не только Твайлайт забыла тебя, - извиняющимся тоном добавила она. - Чтобы тебя не искали, и ты могла спокойно восстановиться.  
\- Тогда это казалось нам разумным решением, - изрекла принцесса солнца. - Ты действительно долгое время балансировала на грани жизни и смерти, Сансет Шиммер. Колдовство Каденс очень сильно, но даже оно не способно возвращать мёртвых к жизни. Мы не знали, получится ли… Поэтому отсекли тебя от твоих друзей, чтобы не заставлять их страдать и переживать лишний раз. Если бы ты очнулась, то они бы тебя вспомнили.  
\- Как и случилось в итоге, - Искорка переступила с ноги на ногу и снова уселась. - А если бы нет… Мы бы похоронили тебя здесь. И с честью и достоинством несли бы память о тебе сквозь года.  
\- Звучит не очень ободряюще, - едко заметила Сансет и опустила голову. - Так значит… всё это время…  
\- Ты лежала в хрустальном гробу, и Каденс силой всеобщей любви подпитывала твоё состояние все эти годы, - закончила королева Эквестрии. - Мы с Луной регулярно обновляли заклинание исцеления, но ты пострадала не только физически, Сансет. Скажу честно, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь восстановить хотя бы половину тех сил, какими обладала, - грустно произнесла она.  
\- Я изучила все трактаты, включая запрещённую секцию, на предмет восстановления магического баланса, но там везде речь шла только о небольших повреждениях в волшебном ядре единорога, - вклинилась в разговор Искорка. - Тебя же почти уничтожили… Чудо, что ты вообще жива.  
\- Я пойму, если ты не захочешь меня видеть, - не отрывая взгляда от пола, пробормотала Твайлайт. - После всего, что ты узнала.  
\- Мне действительно нужно подумать, - тяжело вздохнула Сансет. - Всё это просто не укладывается в голове.  
\- Нам жаль, что всё обернулось настолько трагично, - Селестия снова обняла свою ученицу, - но только так мы смогли избежать ещё большей трагедии. Мне бы не хотелось хоронить одну из своих самых талантливых учениц. Тебе ещё жить и жить, милая Сансет Шиммер.  
\- Мы все жутко рады, что ты проснулась, - согласно закивала головой Искорка. - А главное, ты очнулась в самый подходящий момент!  
\- Мне снился сон, - Сансет села обратно и обвела всех троих задумчивым взглядом. - Я видела, как ты, Твайлайт, сражалась с Тиреком. Только это была не ты, а… та тёмная сущность. Он нападал на тебя снова и снова, и я вдруг поняла, что не могу, сидеть на месте! Я рванулась вперёд и услышала страшный треск, как будто разбился какой-то барьер. Я открыла глаза, а потом послышался взрыв, и я снова потеряла сознание. И пришла в себя немного позже, когда меня разбудила Каденс.  
\- Она самой первой почувствовала, что её заклинание дало сбой, - пояснила Селестия, - и помчалась наверх, в башню, где ты лежала. Она обнаружила тебя среди осколков гроба. Когда ты ненадолго очнулась, Твайлайт победила Тирека, и он взорвался, напичканный нестабильной энергией. Видимо, это ты и услышала.  
\- Что будет дальше? - спросила Сансет Шиммер. - Я имею в виду… когда мы вернёмся. Что потом?  
\- Жизнь, - перебила бывшую наставницу Сумеречная Искорка. - Никто не говорит, что будет легко, но…   
\- Моё заклинание постепенно сойдёт на нет, и окружающие начнут тебя вспоминать, - изрекла принцесса солнца.  
\- Девочки тоже помнят тебя, - добавила Твайлайт. - Когда я начала копаться в себе, то постепенно пришла к тому, что когда-то мы дружили. Вместе у нас получилось разорвать этот барьер и вспомнить то, что было сокрыто.  
\- Предполагаю, что в тот момент ты уже начинала пробуждаться, поэтому все наши заклятия ослабевали, - обронила королева Эквестрии.  
\- Я услышала чей-то голос - возможно, принцессы Каденс. Она сказала, что мне нужно найти её и вернуть домой. Поэтому я с особым усилием взялась за разгадку тайны, - снова поправила сползающие очки Твайлайт. - Сначала планировалось, что девочки пойдут со мной… Но потом я представила, как кто-то из них погибает, защищая меня, - снова! И не смогла… Тогда я разыскала сирен и шантажом вынудила их сопроводить меня сюда.  
\- Уверена, они обрадуются, когда ты вернёшься, - Искорка тепло улыбнулась рыжему единорогу и дружески похлопала её крылом по спине. - Когда вы обе вернётесь.  
\- Надеюсь, - Сансет Шиммер первой поднялась. - Спасибо, что объяснили мне всё. Мне бы хотелось побыть одной до отъезда. Нужно всё обдумать.  
\- Д-да, конечно! - воскликнула Твайлайт. - Я… я зайду, когда мы будем готовы.  
Единорог покачала головой и стремительно покинула зал, слишком явственно стараясь уйти как можно быстрее. Боль, с которой Спаркл смотрела ей вслед, висела в воздухе тяжёлым полотном.  
\- Дай ей время, - посоветовала Селестия. - У тебя была возможность свыкнуться с произошедшими событиями, а она о них только что узнала. Это нелегко.  
\- Будь рядом, когда понадобится, она это оценит, - поддакнула Искорка. - И не торопи её. Это очень сложная ситуация, в ней непросто разобраться.  
\- Надеюсь, - Твайлайт отдалённо подумала о том, как она была рада их тёплому поцелую в ванной. Возможно ли, что он станет последним в их истории?  
\- Ты всегда можешь поговорить с кем-нибудь из нас, если захочешь, - произнесла Искорка. - Мы рядом.  
Селестия согласно кивнула. А Твалайт снова бросила убитый взгляд на закрывшиеся за Сансет двери: всё уже никогда не будет так, как прежде.


	10. Эпилог.

Переход обратно прошёл немного легче, чем первое путешествие Твайлайт. Она очень тепло распрощалась с принцессами, включая Сумерчную Искорку, и первой совершила скачок. Следом перебрались сирены, за ними Кризалис, а Сансет выбралась самой последней. Портал под статуей со хлопком закрылся, напрочь отрезая их мир от реальности пони.  
\- Что же, пожалуй, теперь-то мы точно дома, - подняла голову Адажио.  
\- Никогда не думала, что всё случится именно так, - с заметным сожалением поёжилась Соната.  
\- Да уж… чтоб мир людей стал нашим домом? Нонсенс, - фыркнула Ария.  
\- Эй-эй! Что происходит?! - Кризалис споткнулась и упала на колени. Она с ужасом рассматривала новые конечности, так сильно отличающиеся от её привычных. - Какого… Что со мной творится?  
\- Теперь ты человек, - наклонилась к ней Твайлайт и помогла подняться. - Тебе предстоит многое узнать, но всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется.  
\- Это… это очень странно, - призналась королева оборотней. - Как вы можете так ходить? Это жутко неудобно! - воскликнула она.  
\- О, ты быстро научишься, - хмыкнула Адажио. - И раз уж мы об этом заговорили…  
\- Пойдёшь с нами? - предложила Блейз, растянув губы в улыбке. - Мы всему тебя научим.  
\- Она останется здесь, - запротестовала Твайлайт. - Директриса Селестия сможет оформить на неё все нужные документы и…  
\- Дайте ей самой решить, чего она хочет, - сухо оборвала начинающую разгораться словесную перепалку Сансет Шиммер. Спаркл мгновенно затихла, сирены же недовольно синхронно фыркнули. - Кризалис, с кем ты хочешь остаться? Первое время тебе понадобится помощь, но ты сама вольна решить, куда и с кем ты хочешь пойти.  
\- Если бы не эта проклятая форма, я бы свалила куда подальше от вас всех, - раздражённо огрызнулась та.  
На фоне тёмной кожи горели ярко-зелёные глаза с таким же вытянутым чёрным зрачком, а волосы сохранили сине-зелёный оттенок. Правда всё её тело также оказалось испещрено шрамами, на месте которых когда-то были сквозные дыры, оставшиеся после одного из сражений с принцессой Селестией. Только теперь они были не так заметны, как в обычное время.  
\- С нами будет веселее, - хихикнула Соната Даск, - мы умеем отлично проводить время!  
\- У меня есть знакомые, которые сделают тебе документы, - изрекла Адажио.  
\- Думай быстрее, а то с минуты на минуту сюда прибегут их подружки, - скривилась Блейз и кивком головы указала на школьные двери. У порога судорожно тыкала в кнопки телефона ошарашенная Флаттершай. Она едва не выронила девайс на землю, но до подруг, кажется, всё-таки достучалась.  
\- Ты всегда можешь обратиться к кому-либо из нас за помощью, если посчитаешь нужным, - Твайлайт неожиданно крепко сжала чужое плечо, возвращая королеву к реальности. - Иди с ним. У вас гораздо больше шансов найти общий язык. Просто помни, что ты и мой друг тоже. Этого достаточно.  
\- Спасибо, что помогли тогда, - прошелестела измученная Сансет Шиммер. - Я всегда буду помнить об этом.  
\- Идём уже! - Даззл резко схватила королеву чейнджлингов за запястье и потянула за собой. - Они почти здесь.  
Когда Рэйнбоу Бумс в полном составе высыпали на улицу, от сирен и Кризалис уже и след простыл. Рэрити одной из первых бросилась к Сансет и заключила её в объятия. Флаттершай обняла Твайлайт.  
\- Ты задолжала нам кучу объяснений, - Эпплджек и Рэйнбоу Дэш оказались едва ли не единственными, кто встретил их немного прохладно.  
\- Мы рады, что ты вернулась, Сансет, - спортсменка хлопнула позабытую и вновь обретённую подругу по плечу. - Правда, рады. Но нам предстоит серьёзный разговор, - она подарила Спаркл не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд.  
\- Я долго отсутствовала? - поинтересовалась Твайлайт, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Выпускной через четыре дня, - покачала головой Рэрити и утёрла скользнувшую по щеке слезу.  
\- А твой проект, я так понимаю, не готов, - протянула ЭйДжей.  
\- Я хочу закончить его, раз обещала, и немного подумать перед тем, как мы всё обсудим, - девушка повернулась к Сансет Шиммер. - Мы ведь… поговорим? Когда будем готовы?  
\- Ага, - Шиммер отступила от радостно подскакивающей Пинки Пай. - Поговорим.  
\- Спайк очень по тебе скучал, - укоризненно покачала головой Флаттершай. - А твоя записка напугала нас до чёртиков.  
\- Но мы вернёмся к ней попозже. У нас осталось мало времени на подготовку, - заметила Рэйнбоу Дэш. - Мы почти всё сделали, но кое-что надо всё-таки подтянуть.  
Переговариваясь, девушки направились обратно к зданию. Последней опять шла Сансет Шиммер. И, пожалуй, если бы не мягкое и успокаивающее прикосновения Флаттершай, она наверняка расплакалась бы прямо по пути - у её подруг был выпускной, а она сама на несколько лет выпала из жизни. Шрам на груди неприятно свербел.

Ко дню торжества Твайлайт Спаркл, как и обещала, закончила своей проект. Директриса Селестия просмотрела его от начала до конца и даже похвалила одну из самых своих лучших студенток. А потом спросила напрямую о том, что случилось с Сансет Шиммер. Опуская некоторые детали, девушка рассказала директрисе о произошедшем.  
\- Что теперь с ней будет? - нервно кусая губы и теребя подол юбки, поинтересовалась будущая студентка Эвертона. - Она ведь пропустила несколько лет.  
\- Полагаю, нам с Луной придётся поднять некоторые старые связи и организовать для Сансет несколько официальных бумаг, согласно которым она проходила лечение в другом штате, - устало откинулась на спинку кресла Селестия. - В этом трудно поверить, но так будет лучше. Ей в любом случае нужно закончить старшую школу, и неважно, сделает ли она это здесь или где-то ещё. Не удивлюсь, если она запросит перевод.  
\- Вы отпустите её? - с сожалением спросила Твайлайт. - Может, ей лучше остаться здесь? Под вашим присмотром? Вы ведь понимаете, как всё было на самом деле.  
\- И именно поэтому она должна сама решить, что делать дальше. Полагаю, два месяца у неё на раздумья есть. А там будет видно, - отозвалась директриса. - Спасибо, что подготовила этот чудесный проект. Уверена, он понравится всем нашим студентам и их родителям.  
Твайлайт покачала головой, скомкано попрощалась и вышла. К её удивлению у порога кабинета переминался с ноги на ногу Флэш.  
\- Привет, что-то случилось? - обеспокоенно взглянула на него выпускница.  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, - сходу выпалил тот. - Что случилось с Сансет? Мне кажется, или я не видел её довольно долгое время? Она такая подавленная… Ходит как будто тень прошлой себя. Всё в порядке?  
\- Настолько, насколько это возможно, - Спаркл обхватила себя руками и отвела взгляд в сторону. - Там очень… сложная ситуация. Она долго болела, поэтому её не было. И ей сейчас трудно влиться сюда обратно. Да ещё и этот выпускной!  
\- Кстати, о нём… - Флэш неловко улыбнулся. - Понимаю, сейчас, наверное, не самое подходящее время, но… Ты уже определилась, с кем пойдёшь? Если что, я пока тоже один.  
\- Прости, Флэш, - Твайлайт вымученно улыбнулась ему, - ты замечательный парень, и я уверена, что у тебя всё просто отлично сложится в жизни. Но я не могу.  
\- Понимаю, - ощутимо огорчился юноша. - Что же… Жаль. Но мы можем остаться хотя бы друзьями?  
\- Конечно, можем, - глухо рассмеялась Спаркл. - Если хочешь, я даже буду тебе писать из университета. Хочу всё-таки подать документы в Эвертон - их программа стала ещё лучше, и я очень хочу её изучить.  
\- Я дам тебе адрес своей электронной почты, - просиял Флэш. - А в ответ буду заваливать тебя фотографиями своих спортивных достижений. Мы с Рейнбоу выбрали несколько несколько университетов с обильным спортивным уклоном. Так что посмотрим ещё, кто кого, - заливисто рассмеялся он.  
Выпускники распрощались в главном коридоре, и Твайлайт неторопливо направилась к себе. А потом вдруг вспомнила: у неё не было выпускного платья. Рэрити, кажется, обещала что-то сделать… Интересно, не поздно ли ещё к ней обратиться? Или придётся срочно ехать в город и покупать самое дорогое и самое некрасивое платье?  
\- Можно? - Спаркл постучалась в класс, выделенный для модельера. - Рэрити?  
\- Заходи! - крикнула та. - У меня как раз есть кое-что для тебя!  
\- Привет, - на одной из парт сидела Эпплджек, свесив ноги. Она улыбнулась подруге немного теплее, чем в первую их встречу после возвращения из Эквестрии. - Как дела?  
\- Неплохо, - потянулась Твайлайт. - Я ходила к директрисе Селестии, чтобы сдать свой фотопроект. Ей очень понравилось. А потом я вспомнила, что у меня нет одежды для выпускного, и… - смущённо замолкла она, бросив на модельера виноватый взгляд. - Ты, кажется, говорила, что можешь что-то сделать. Но если уже поздно, то я сегодня же поеду в город!  
\- Ты ничего там не найдёшь, - отмахнулась Рэрити. - Все давно всё раскупили. И твоё счастье, что я успела снять с тебя мерки! У меня и правда кое-что для тебя есть.  
\- Ты говорила с Сансет с тех пор, как вы вернулись? - поинтересовалась Эпплджек. - Я как-то зашла к ней, но она отказалась что-либо обсуждать. Не знаю, как вы, а мне не веселится, когда я думаю о том, что она будет сидеть тут одна.  
\- Она сказала мне, что сама придёт, когда сможет, - ответила Твайлайт и ойкнула, когда Рэрити подтолкнула её к примерочной за ширмой. - У нас сейчас всё очень сложно.  
\- Что всё-таки тогда случилось? - ЭйДжей сняла шляпу и принялась вертеть её в руках. - Мы вроде бы все всё вспомнили, но ты сказала, что Сансет погибла, потом исчезла, а после вернулась вместе с ней. И честно говоря, мы не понимаем, что тогда произошло, - поддержала её Рэрити. - Мы очень волновались за тебя.  
\- И нам пришлось врать директрисе о причинах твоего отсутствия, - поморщилась Эпплджек.  
\- А ещё Флаттершай видела Даззлингс. Что они там делали? - Рэрити принесла девушке платье. - Надень и покажись мне.  
\- О-о… это было невероятно, - Твайлайт принялась раздеваться за ширмой. - Я вынудила их помочь мне попасть в Эквестрию и проводить до Кристальной империи, где и произошла тогда та трагедия.  
\- Но мы ведь договорились, что сделаем это вместе! - воскликнула Эпплджек. - Почему ты пошла она?  
\- Потому что не перенесла бы, если бы кто-то из вас погиб, - несколько резко ответила Спаркл. - Простите меня, девочки, я знаю, что это неправильно, - мгновенно сгорбилась она, - но я поняла, что по-другому просто не могу. Я тогда думала, что уже потеряла Сансет, и если бы кто-то из вас… Не знаю… Наверное, я бы сошла с ума.  
\- А как ты уговорила Даззлингс помочь тебе? - спросила Рэрити. - О-о, ЭйДжей, ты только посмотри на неё!  
Твайлайт вышла из-за ширмы. Тёмно-лиловое платье без бретелей было украшено нежно-зелёными вставками. Под грудью чувствовался хороший корсет, удобно поддерживающий небольшие холмики. Лёгкий полупрозрачный шлейф тёмной ткани волнами спускался сзади до колен. Спаркл покрутилась, наслаждаясь удобством.  
\- А главное, можно без бюстгальтера! - подмигнула ей Рэрити. - За счёт корсета платье хорошо держится и не сползает. Если оно слабовато держится, сзади можно подрегулировать - думаю, будет неплохо, учитывая, что нас ждёт выпускной вальс.  
\- Я не буду его танцевать, - замахала руками Твайлайт. - Я же даже не учила его. Куда мне?  
\- И тем не менее подготовиться не повредит, - осадил её Рэрити. - Так, встань сюда. И что, говоришь, там с Даззлингс?  
Пока модельер юлила вокруг будущей студентки Эвертона, Эпплджек задумчиво кусала губы.  
\- Я была очень убедительна, - произнесла Спаркл. - Мы прошли сквозь завесу миров, превратились там в пони… господи, как же неудобно ходить на четырёх ногах!  
\- Я бы на это посмотрела, - хихикнула себе в кулак ЭйДжей.  
\- О да… А потом мы добрались до Снежных гор, и я случайно провалилась вниз. И нашла там королеву Кризалис.  
\- Это ещё кто такая? - нахмурилась Рэрити, расправляя складки.  
\- Она пришла сюда с нами и ушла с сиренами, - пояснила Твайлайт. - Та темнокожая девочка. Это Кризалис.  
\- И она королева? - недоумённо вскинула бровь модельер. - Флаттершай описала её совсем не как… правительницу.  
\- Она сражалась вместе со злодеями, но они предали её, и она помогла мне, когда Тирек и другие снова напали на Кристальную империю.  
\- Этой Кристальной империи жутко не везёт. На неё постоянно кто-то нападает, - заметила издалека Эпплджек.  
\- Вы не поверите, но и Даззлингс нам помогли! - Твайлайт пару раз обернулась вокруг оси, пока сидящая на корточках Рэрити что-то аккуратно подтягивала внизу. - Они отвлекли Тирека, а мы с Кризалис перегрузили его, и он в конце концов погиб. Кстати, можете меня поздравить…  
\- С чем? - заинтересованно сверкнула глазами модельер. - Вот, так-то лучше, - она выпрямилась и выжидательно уставилась на подругу.  
\- Мы с Миднайт Спаркл пришли к взаимовыгодному решению, - набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выпалила Твайлайт. - Больше она никого не побеспокоит. Теперь всё в порядке.  
-Я думала, мы разобрались с ней ещё в лагере Эверфри, - удивилась ЭйДжей.  
\- Я тоже так думала, а оказалось, что нет… Она… она скучала по Дэйдрим Шиммер, поэтому снова пыталась диктовать мне условия, - смущённо призналась Твайлайт. - А я скучала по Сансет. Собственно, частично на этом мы и сошлись. Но теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно.  
\- Уже неплохо, - Рэрити элегантно откинула со лба прядь волос. - Я правда рада за тебя. И за Сансет. Я только сейчас начинаю осознавать, как сильно нам её не хватало всё это время…   
\- Меня больше беспокоит другое, - напряжённо выдавила из себя наследница фирмы Эпплджек. - Мы ведь закончили школу и теперь разъедемся. Как нам поддерживать её на расстоянии? У нас слишком сложная ситуация, мы не можем оставить её одну.  
\- Если она позволит, я буду приезжать сюда хотя бы несколько раз в месяц, - решительно заявила Твайлайт.  
\- Это будет выглядеть так, словно ты чувствуешь свою вину и постоянно пытаешься её загладить, - на пороге возникла Рэйнбоу Дэш.  
\- Кстати, у тебя очень красивое платье, - за ней маячила Флаттершай.  
\- А где Пинки? - спросила Рэрити.  
\- Она осталась с Сансет. Мы как раз от неё, - ответила Дэш. Они с самым лучшим волонтёром их города замерли недалеко от порога.  
\- Сансет рассказала нам обо всём, - ещё тише изрекла Флаттершай. - Я и представить не могла, через что вы обе прошли тогда и проходите сейчас.  
\- Это было глупо, - сухо добавила Дэш, прямо глядя на Спаркл. - Соваться туда в одиночку.  
\- Я была не одна, - пролепетала Твайлайт. - Мне помогли.  
\- Тебе должны были помочь мы! Понимаешь? Мы! А не сирены! - сорвалась Рэйнбоу. - Ты предпочла этих гадких девчонок нам - своим подругам! Как это понимать?  
\- Успокойся, Рэйнбоу, - Флаттершай попыталась обнять её, но спортсменка выкрутилась из её объятий и подступила к будущей студентке Эвертона. - Пожалуйста! У неё наверняка были свои причины.  
\- Да? Интересно, какие, - язвительно подступила к девушке Дэш.  
\- Я не хотела, чтобы вы погибли, - испуганно ответила Твайлайт. - Я бы не пережила потерю кого-либо ещё из вас.  
\- Мы не маленький девочки, Твайлайт! Ты была обязана как минимум посоветоваться с нами! - продолжала наступать Рэйнбоу. - Мы ведь всё решили и договорились. А ты взяла и поступила по-своему. Разве так делают настоящие друзья?!  
\- Ты перегибаешь палку, Дэш, - между ними вклинилась Эпплджек. - Мне тоже нравится всё то, что случилось. Но всё уже позади. Успокойся.  
\- Позади?! - заорала та. - Позади, ЭйДжей?! Сансет Шиммер раздавлена! Уничтожена! Она ревёт сутками напролёт, потому что не знает, как ей быть дальше. У нас выпускной, праздник, а она в итоге останется здесь одна! И даже твои гипотетически приезды, - Дэш обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в Твайлайт, - ничем не помогут. Наобороту, они сделают только хуже!  
\- Перестань, - Флаттершай ощутимо потянула девушку назад. - Это и правда слишком, Рэйни.  
\- Не называй меня так, - огрызнулась Рэйнбоу и выдернула свою руку из чужих пальцев. - Во всём виновата только ты, Твайлайт Спаркл. Ты сломала Сансет всю жизнь. Иногда мне кажется, что нам не надо было тебя спасать… Тогда всё было бы в поря… ай!  
\- Как ты смеешь? - истерично вскрикнула Рэрити, крепко сжимая пульсирующую от удара ладонь в кулак. - Она точно такая же наша подруга, как и Сансет! Не смей так говорить!  
\- Она права, - едва слышно выдавила из себя Твайлайт и вернулась за ширму, где стремительно переоделась. - Простите. Рэрити, платье очень красиво, но я не могу. Я не пойду на выпускной.  
Она едва не влетела в ошарашенную Флаттершай и бросилась вон, чувствуя, как душащие её слёзы прорываются наружу.  
\- Тебе не следовало так говорить, - Эпплджек обхватила модельера за плечи и отвела подальше, чтобы немного успокоить. - Нам всем больно, Рэйнбоу, но это не даёт никому из нас никакого права судить их. Да, Твайлайт поступила неправильно, но прошлого уже не изменить. Тем более, что ей удалось вернуть Сансет Шиммер в целости и сохранности.  
\- Почему мы вообще ссоримся? - всхлипнула Флаттершай. - Почему мы ругаемся, когда должны радоваться возвращению наших друзей? - она уткнулась лицом в ладони и мелко затряслась.  
\- Ты должна извиниться перед Твайлайт, - Рэрити вскинула голову и утёрла слёзы, текущие по щекам, достала из сумочки, стоящей рядом со швейной машинкой, зеркальце и оценила через него размах трагедии на лице. - Иначе всё это бесполезно. Если мы не сможем простить друг друга и отпустить то, что причиняет нам все боль, - значит, мы больше не друзья. Потому что друзья так не поступают.  
\- Это моё мнение, и я не собираюсь за него извиняться! - вскинулась Рэйнбоу. - Мало того, что ты меня ударила, так ещё и…  
\- Ты заслужила! - перешла на повышенные тона Рэрити.  
\- Тише! - прикрикнула Эпплджек и снова развернула модельера спиной к спортсменке. - Флаттершай, пожалуйста, уведи её. Мы обсудим это позже, когда все успокоимся.  
\- Не трогай меня! - огрызнулась Дэш и дёрнулась, когда плачущая Флаттершай попыталась взять её за руку. - К чёрту вас всех! - она бросилась вон, низко склонив голову и задавливая клокочущую в груди ярость вперемешку с грустью. Их дружба рушилась на глазах. Без возможности собраться воедино обратно.  
\- Нам всем нужно немного успокоиться, - ЭйДжей обняла Рэрити. - Иди сюда, Флатти, давай.  
Флаттершай подошла к ним и с неожиданной силой ответила на совместные объятия.

Школа гудела в предвкушении выпускного вечера. Пинки Пай украсила практически все кабинеты и коридоры за исключением комнат вроде рабочего кабинета Рэрити и импровизированной гримёрной. Концертный зал так и вовсе превзошёл все ожидания. Выпускники в невероятно красивых платьях и костюмах фотографировались везде, где только можно. Другие кружили вокруг столов с едой, заботливо предоставленной фермерским хозяйством Эпплов. На сцене разложила свою стереосистему Винил Скрэтч, наполняя зал негромкой, но ритмичной и чертовски зажигательной музыкой. Парочки танцевали и громко заливисто хохотали, расплёскивая яблочный сидр по полу.  
Твайлайт, как и обещала, никуда не пошла. Она закрылась у себя и с головой погрузилась в изучение университетов, куда ещё могла бы подать документы. Слова Рэйнбоу о том, что своими приездами она будет только пытаться загладить свою вину перед Сансет, настолько засели у ней в голове, что Спаркл невольно выбирала учебные заведения подальше. Чтобы и правда не сорваться и не приехать. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Тогда и самой Сансет Шиммер будет спокойнее.  
Девочки к ней не заходили. Разве что Флаттершай забежала тем же вечером, чтобы поинтересоваться тем, как шли дела у Спайка. Соскучившийся по хозяйке щенок не отлипал от неё, и Твайлайт отвечала ему взаимностью: хоть кто-то не корил её во всех бедах мира и просто любил, даря тепло и ласку. Девушка почти круглые сутки держала пёсика на руках, прижимая его к себе и иногда утыкаясь носом в его холку, вдыхая знакомый запах. Разбитое на мелкие куски сердце упорно не хотелось срастаться обратно: прошло слишком мало времени.  
Выпускники веселились, и хохот вкупе с громкой музыкой доносился до комнаты девушки. Твайлайт закрыла окно, несмотря на духоту, и почти дошла до двери, чтобы закрыть на ключ и её, когда к ней кто-то постучался. Спайк приветственно тявкнул и завилял хвостом, потянулся вниз, норовя соскочить. Спаркл удивилась, но схватилась за ручку и распахнула дверь.  
\- Сансет? - удивлённо выпалила она, когда рассмотрела собранные в высокий хвост рыжие волосы, расчерченные солнечными лучами. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?  
\- Флаттершай сказала, что вы поссорились и что ты не хочешь идти на выпускной, - Шиммер протянула девушке пакет, - это неправильно. Переодевайся. Ты идёшь со мной.  
\- Не иду, - Твайлайт хватило буквально одного взгляда, чтобы рассмотреть то самое платье, которое она примеряла у Рэрити. - Извини, Сансет, я рада, что тебе лучше, но я не в настроении куда-то идти.  
\- Почему? - её пропавшая и вновь обретённая подруга без разрешения просочилась внутрь.  
Только сейчас Твайлайт заметила, что вместо обычной одежды Сансет надела красивое тёмно-синее платье в азиатском стиле. Закрывающее грудь и застёгивающееся на шее, оно ниспадало вниз, а на правом бедре - примерно от середины - красовался разрез до пола. Шиммер стояла в босоножках на невысоких каблуках, но несмотря на довольно простой наряд, выглядела она невероятно. Яркий верх потрясающе контрастировал с тёмным низом.  
\- Ты правда хочешь обсудить это сейчас? - устало посмотрела на неё Спаркл. - Столько всего случилось, что я просто… я не могу. Это должен был быть и твой выпускной, и мы вместе хотели на него пойти, но…  
\- Ну так пошли, - повторила Сансет и снова протянула ей пакет с платьем. - Сегодня наша ночь, и я намерена веселиться так, как никогда в жизни.  
\- Ты уверена? - сбитая с толку Твайлайт всё-таки неуверенно взяла у неё пакет. - А другие девочки?  
\- Все там, - покачала головой Шиммер. - Давай. Переодевайся, и я немного причешу и накрашу тебя. Я хочу с тобой потанцевать, пока ты не уехала.  
Твайлайт всё ещё не до конца была уверена в том, что хотела бы этого. Но присутствие Сансет почему-то успокоило её, и девушка, вздохнув, побрела переодеваться.  
\- Рэрити была права, это платье чертовски тебе идёт, - присвистнула рыжая девушка, когда Спаркл вытянулась перед ней. - Давай, сейчас наведём марафет.  
Сансет Шиммер напевала себе что-то под нос, пока кружила вокруг подруги, расчёсывая длинные волосы и подводя той глаза. Наконец, она выпрямилась и отступила, оценивая свою работу.  
\- Другое дело! - воодушевлённо изрекла она. - Пойдём, скоро начнётся медленный танец.  
Твайлайт с трудом втиснула ноги в свои туфли на таком же невысоком каблуке и успела только послать Спайку воздушный поцелуй, когда Шиммер потянула её за собой.  
Они быстро мчались по коридору, иногда натыкаясь на обжимающиеся парочки будущих студентов. Последние на них особо не реагировали, а вот Эпплджек и Рэрити очень обрадовались, когда увидели родных подруг в концертном зале. Пинкамина Пай в этот момент взорвала ввысь очередную порцию конфетти, музыка стихла, и на сцену вышли сёстры-директрисы.  
\- Добрый вечер, дорогие выпускники! - когда стихли аплодисменты, подняла руки вверх Селестия. - Сегодня мы собрались здесь…  
Твайлайт скромно улыбнулась Рэрити и благодарно кивнула ей, когда та заметила, во что была одета её подруга. ЭйДжей принесла им по стакану пунша, и вчетвером они замерли, вслушиваясь в сентиментальную речь директрисы и её зама. Луна также выступила с тёплыми словами, посвящёнными их ученикам, и в конце объявила, что перед медленным танцем они хотели бы ненадолго вспомнить о самых счастливых моментах их учёбы. Зал погрузился в полумрак, с потолка опустилась проекторная доска, и сопровождаемые тихими щелчками зашелестели снимки, собранные Твайлайт.  
Студенты смотрели молча. Лишь иногда где-то раздавались тихие смешки, когда проектор показал действительно забавные моменты из их жизни. Спаркл тоже смотрела, хотя до этого много раз пересматривала своё творение, прежде чем отнести его к директрисе. Она оказалась приятно удивлена тем, насколько другим ученикам понравилось её творение.  
\- Давайте же похлопаем Твайлайт Спаркл! - когда проект закончился и снова включился свет, сказала директрисе Селестия. - Благодаря её стараниям сегодня мы снова вспомнили, что значит быть учеником старшей школы Кантерлота! Твайлайт, эти аплодисменты для тебя.  
Зал взорвался улюлюканьем и хлопкам. Окружающие девушку выпускники широко улыбались, некоторые утирали сентиментальные слезинки, а другие кричали что-то ободряюще-благодарное. Твайлайт покраснела и почувствовала, как её пальцы переплелись с пальцами Сансет. Эпплджек и Рэрити хлопали громче всех - где-то у сцены восторженно попискивала Пинки, а с ней рядом виднелась макушка Флаттершай.  
\- Теперь мы объявляем наш традиционный медленный танец! Дамы и господа, не стесняйтесь, приглашайте друг друга и веселитесь до упада. Этот вечер, эта ночь ваша! - провозгласила Селестия. Луна кивнула Винил Скрэтч, и та подкрутила громкость.  
\- А ты боялась, - Сансет ловко притянула девушку к себе и закинула ей руки на плечи, принимаясь мягко покачиваться в такт музыке.  
Твайлайт боковым зрением заметила, что Рэрити и Эпплджек также танцевали вместе. Она удивлённо моргнула, но видение не исчезло.  
\- Только не говори, что ты не знала, - рассмеялась Шиммер, - они же сохли по друг другу ещё со средней школы.  
\- Я и правда не замечала, - призналась Спаркл и мгновенно растеряла былой настрой. - Плохой из меня друг, - она невольно крепче сжала ткань платья на талии Сансет.  
\- Нельзя стать хорошим другом, не совершив ни одной ошибки, - парировала Шиммер. - Знаешь… я долго думала обо всём этом.  
\- Мне жаль, - мгновенно среагировала Твайлайт, но рыжая девушка вдруг приложила палец к её губам, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Не надо извиняться, - прошелестела она и крепче прижалась к чужой груди, продолжая медленно покачиваться в такт музыке. - Потому что я бы и сейчас поступила так же, как и тогда. Я люблю тебя, Твайлайт Спаркл, и это самое главное. Несмотря ни на что.  
У Твайлайт душа ушла в пятки, когда она подняла взгляд и натолкнулась на неприкрытые чувства в глазах Сансет. Все страхи и тревоги мгновенно развязались, разрушая петлю, долгое время стягиваемую на шее девушки.  
\- Я люблю тебя больше жизни, Сансет Шиммер, - прошелестела она, - мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через подобное по моей вине. Всё то время, что я шла к Кристальной империи, я думала только об одном - вернуть тебя домой хоть ценой собственной жизни. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не смогла достичь того, чего добилась.  
\- Трудности случаются, Твайлайт, и через них нужно уметь проходить, - улыбнулась Сансет, - мне достаточно того, что ты за мной пришла. Пусть даже не сразу. В конце концов, я могла погибнуть, и достаточное основание для того, чтобы потерпеть ради новой встречи с тобой.  
Твайлайт на секунду замерла, а потом подалась вперёд и накрыла чужие губы своими. Рядом кто-то восторженно вздохнул, но кроме руки, сжавшей волосы на затылке, девушка ничего не чувствовала. Сансет ей ответила и отстранилась только для того, чтобы сказать:  
\- Ко мне заходила Рэйнбоу Дэш, - произнесла она. - Честно говоря, я не ожидала услышать от неё о вашей ссоре. Да и я никогда не видела, что Рэйни плакала. А тут прямо заливалась слезами и не могла толком вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Да… нехорошо получилось, - потупила взгляда Спаркл. - Но знаешь, это может прозвучать странно, но я даже благодарна ей. Она озвучила то, о чём я боялась сказать даже самой себе. И… мне стало немного легче.  
\- Она чувствует себя очень виноватой перед тобой и хотела бы извиниться. Так что если ты найдёшь её где-нибудь в толпе, обними её от нас всех и от себя лично, - улыбнулась Сансет. - А теперь давай всё-таки танцевать. Я хочу провести с тобой как можно больше времени, пока есть такая возможность.  
Твайлайт быстро клюнула её в губы и улыбнулась, прижалась к тёплой груди, медленно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- А на месте боевого шрама я набью себе татуировку, - как бы мимоходом заметила Шиммер. - У меня даже есть кое-какие наброски.  
\- Сходить с тобой в салон? - предложила Спаркл. - Буду сидеть рядом и переживать больше, чем ты, - рассмеялась она.  
\- Отличная идея, - ответила улыбкой на улыбка Сансет. - Я буду рада пережить это вместе с тобой.  
Они снова поцеловались. А в потолок с громким рёвом взмыла новая порция конфетти. Пинки Пай всегда веселилась от души.


End file.
